Bleeding Love
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Bella est amnésique elle ne se souvient de rien à part sa dernière nuit en tant que Escort Girl. Elle quitte sa ville et échoue sur une plage, recueillie et soignée par Edward elle tente de retrouver son identité. Et si il était la clé de ses souvenirs? EN PAUSE
1. Au commencement

** Point de vue Bella **

**«J'arrête tout désolé mais je ne peux plus continuer...****  
****- Comme tu voudras Isabella mais n'oublies pas que tu m'appartiens et que je te retrouverai où que tu ailles...»**

Ces paroles sont les derniers vestiges de ma vie passée, celle qui devra à partir de maintenant être morte et enterrée, où plutôt laissée à Phœnix. Ainsi que ces bleus sur mes avants bras et son rire cynique qui hante mes nuits d'horreur. J'avais pris un avion plus tôt dans la soirée, afin de quitter le monde de la «prostitution».  
Alors que ma voiture venait de tomber en panne, je courais à perdre haleine comme pour lui échapper, juste avant d'apercevoir la plage que l'on appelait, ici, la Push.  
Toujours chancelante sur mes pieds, à cause de ma maladresse mais aussi de mes membres douloureux, je m'affalais sur le sable devenu froid, à la nuit tombée. Incapable de me relever, les blessures aux niveaux de mes genoux étant plus que douloureuse. Aucun son ne venait me montrer une quelconque présence. Juste un affreux bourdonnement infernal se jouant dans mes oreilles et ma tête. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Je ne pouvais lutter. Après des nuits d'insomnies et des jours intensifs de travail, et après avoir mis mes sentiments à rude épreuve, je m'endormais là sur cette plage.

En ouvrant légèrement mes yeux après avoir sentie des bras me porter, je vis une ombre noir. Un homme me portais, je ne voyais pas son visage, juste le sable défilant sous mes yeux. Le bruit assourdissant ne s'était pas tût dans mes oreilles, et c'était bien dommage. Autours de moi tout était noir, le néant absolu.

La froideur de la nuit me faisait frissonner et avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois endormis dans un lit moelleux.

** Point de vue Edward **

Elle était là dans mes bras, inconsciente. Couverte de bleus, d'hématomes plus ou moins importants, et d'égratignures. Ses yeux chocolat n'exprimaient aucun sentiment. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient tâche dans le décor avec sa si jolie frimousse. Sa peau était douce et rugueuse par endroit, là où le sang avait séché. Étrangement elle me rappelait quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un m'échappait. La pluie, froide de septembre, coulait sur les joues de la belle endormie. Ses yeux s'ouvraient de temps en temps. Et elle marmonnait souvent des choses inintelligibles. Je touchais son front. Il était brûlant. Je savais d'ors et déjà qu'une longue nuit s'annonçait devant moi...

Après l'avoir déposé dans mon lit je lui fis prendre un médicament, dans l'espoir qu'elle guérisse au moins de la fièvre. Toujours inconsciente elle avalait le médicament sans rien dire. Même souffrante elle était affreusement belle.

**_Edward il faut te ressaisir_**_**  
**_**_Oh mais toi c'est bon elle est si belle_**_**  
**_**_Elle est surtout faible et c'est une femme battu donc femme à problème_**_**  
**_**_Tais toi_**

Je stoppais ma conversation mentale, et la regardais de nouveau. De temps en temps son front se plissait et ses sourcils s'arquaient.  
Après avoir lutté des secondes, des minutes voir des heures entières contre le sommeil je me retrouvais dans le même état amorphe que la belle qui se trouvait dans mon lit à la différence que moi je me trouvais dans mon fauteuil.

** Point de vue Bella **

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Où suis-je? J'avais beau regarder la chambre dans tout les sens elle m'était complètement inconnue. Mes yeux continuaient de faire la navette, quand je m'arrêtais sur une masse volumineuse placée contre moi. Le haut du corps du jeune homme était posé contre mon bras. Des cheveux aux reflets dorés voir même cuivrés était désordonnés sur sa tête. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, toujours endormis. J'avais maintenant tout le loisir de voir son si beau visage. Tel un dieu grec, le nez droit, les traits parfais, les lèvres pulpeuses, les yeux, même clos, magnifique. Bref un visage des plus agréables à regarder.  
Mon cœur battit de plus en plus vite quand je repensais à mon parcours pour arriver ici, et ici c'était je ne sais où. Sans le vouloir je retirais ma main sur laquelle était appuyé le bel adonis à côté de moi.

**- Hum qu'est-ce que...?**

Il releva la tête et je cessais de respirer. C'était un geste idiot de ma part mais j'avais une boule coincée dans mon estomac et elle ne voulait pas s'estomper.  
Il vrilla automatiquement ses yeux vers les miens. Et c'est ainsi que ses prunelles émeraudes  
rencontrèrent les miennes chocolats.

**- Bonjour.**  
Sa voix était encore plus magnifique que son physique. Son doux ténor résonnait en moi encore quelques secondes comme une douce et belle mélodie. Son sourire en coin m'aurait fait fondre immédiatement si... Si je ne repensais pas sans cesse aux menaces de James. Je sais qu'il allait les réalisées.

**- Bonjour...**  
Je répondis la voix tremblante, et un sourire timide ayant pris place sur mon visage durant cinq infimes secondes.  
Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, et on pouvait y voir sa dentition parfaite. En faite cet homme était parfait. Je rougies malgré moi à mes propres pensées. Déjà il fallait que je me rappelle des règles. Premièrement ne pas avoir d'histoire d'amour ou autre avec le client. Mais là c'était différent il n'était pas mon client et je n'étais pas cette Escort Girl vulgaire du quartier le plus mal famé de Phœnix.

**- Que veux-tu prendre pour ton petit déjeuner? Je pense que tu dois avoir faim après cette nuit. Ça ne te déranges pas si je te tutoies?****  
****- Non pas du tout merci je ne sais pas fait ce que tu veux je mangerais ce qu'il y a****  
****- L'invité est roi. Dans ton cas reine.****  
****- Oui mais on est chez toi enfin je présume.****  
****- Oui, bon on va aller tout préparer dans la cuisine. Tu penses pouvoir te lever?****  
****- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer.**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Je me levais titubant légèrement, mais restais bien fermement en équilibre sur mes jambes. Il sourit et m'indiqua la cuisine. Je le suivais silencieusement dans cette grande pièce illuminée. J'arrivais alors dans cette magnifique pièce: la cuisine. Je la trouvais magnifique. Cet homme devait être riche où avoir des parents aisés pour avoir des pièces ainsi. Je n'avais pas vu le reste de la maison mais déjà la chambre ainsi que la cuisine étaient magnifiques.

**- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom.****  
****- Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.****  
****- D'accord et bien moi c'est Edward, Edward Cullen. Alors que s'est-il passé hier pour que je te retrouve couverte de bleus et évanouie dans le sable?****  
****- Et bien je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.**

Il leva alors son visage dans ma direction, quittant deux minutes sa préparation.

**- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant?****  
****- Et bien j'ai quitté mon boulot et j'ai en même temps quitté mon petit ami si on peux le qualifié ainsi. J'ai pris le premier avion et ma voiture est tombée en panne près d'ici.****  
****- C'est lui qui t'as frappé?****  
****- Oui...****  
****- N'ai pas honte. Tu bossais pour lui?****  
****- Oui****  
****- Tu faisais quoi?****  
****- C'est délicat et un peu honteux****  
****- Je t'écoute je te promet de ne pas te juger Bella****  
**  
Bizarrement entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche me redonna plus confiance en moi.

**- J'étais Escort Girl... En faite il y a deux mois il m'a retrouvé amnésique dans une ruelle. J'avais été dépouillé et il m'a conduit à l'hôpital. Les médecins en ont déduit à un traumatisme crânien. Et il m'a demandé si je me souvenais de lui, car il était mon petit ami et pour ne pas lui faire de la peine je suis restée avec lui. Il m'a indiqué mon prénom, et il m'a montré mon «travail». Ainsi j'ai dû subir les mains baladeuses de plusieurs vieux riches qui n'étaient pas satisfaits de leur femme.****  
****- Oh. Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Tout d'abord pour ta mémoire ensuite pour ton petit ami. Et puis je ne trouve rien à dire je suis vraiment désolé.****  
****- Merci mais je pense que je vais survivre. Seulement maintenant il faut que je me trouve un appartement, de l'argent, une voiture et un travail.****  
****- Tu peux rester ici. Pour l'argent j'ai ce qu'il faut, pour le travail je pourrais toujours t'aider. Pour la voiture je pourrais voir avec mon père. Et il te faut des vêtements je vais demander à ma sœur Alice de venir t'en apporter quelques uns et elle t'emmènera faire les magasins. De toute façon tu dois faire sa taille.****  
****- Merci mais je ne veux pas te déranger, ni abuser de ton hospitalité et de ta gentillesse.****  
****- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal et tu es encore faible. Hier tu avais de la fièvre. J'espère qu'elle est passée.****  
****- Je crois oui, merci encore en tout cas.****  
****- Arrête de me remercier et mange !****  
**  
Je lui souriais alors que je commençais de croquer dans une tartine faite de ses propres mains à mon attention. Il me regarda manger attendant peut être un compliment de ma part : ce que je fis.  
**- C'est très bon merci.****  
****- De rien**

Il mangea à son tour. Après le petit déjeuner il me laissa me doucher et m'habiller à ma guise. En effet dans ses placards de dressing se trouvaient quelques tenues féminines. Surement de sa sœur. Ou de sa petite amie, me faisait retomber soudain sur terre, ma conscience.  
Je me douchais me délectant des sensations que l'eau chaude faisait naître en moi. La sensation de chaleur était tellement imposante que je me sentais comme transportée.  
Je sortais de la douche entourée d'une simple serviette quand Edward fit irruption dans la pièce. Aussitôt je rougis je sentais bien son regard posé sur moi. Il sortit alors de la chambre me laissant dans une certaine intimité. Mais cette intimité fût bientôt souillée par les pensées qui me venaient de James sur moi. Les coups, les mots, les abus... Tout ça je voulais l'oublier.

En m'habillant je ne pouvais éviter de poser mon regard sur les divers hématomes qui se trouvaient sur mon corps. Les marques rouges, violettes et bleues qui étaient sur mon ventre, mes bras, mes genoux et cuisses. Le regard de James me revint en mémoire, et un frisson remontait le long de mon dos.

**Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?**


	2. Les souvenirs

** Point de vue Bella **

Une fois habillée, je sortais de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Ne trouvant pas Edward je décidais d'emprunter la porte qui devait mener au salon. Je l'ouvris et vis l'homme devant moi. Vêtu seulement d'un jean bleu foncé. Laissant son dos nu dans mon champ de vision. Il regardait dehors, par la baie vitrée.  
Je m'approchais alors lentement de lui, et regardais un peu la pièce où je me trouvais. Le salon était magnifique. Avec beaucoup de livre. Je me raclais la gorge pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là. Il se retourna derechef et j'admirais son magnifique corps sculpté. Des abdominaux parfaitement bien dessiner. Et un tout qui me faisait une nouvelle fois penser aux beautés de divinités grecques.

**- Désolé d'être rentré tout à l'heure je pensais que tu avais fini****  
****- Ce n'est pas grave après tout tu es chez toi****  
****- Oui mais ça ne se fait pas je t'ai volé une certaine intimité. Et pour cela je suis vraiment désolé.**

Je le trouvais mignon quand il s'inquiétait ou s'excusait. Il me sourit et passa à mes côtés pour se rendre dans sa chambre qui faisait aussi office de salle de bain. Ainsi que dressing.  
Je m'asseyais alors en silence dans le canapé et trouvais sur la table basse un livre. Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. C'était mon livre préféré du moins depuis les deux derniers mois. Un après midi n'ayant rien trouvé à faire, j'étais sorties. J'étais tombée sur une petite librairie d'un quartier joliment aménagé. Les bancs était propres, les poubelles semblaient être vidée chaque jour, ou du moins une à deux fois par semaine. Les parterres de fleur étaient joliment entretenus. Les violettes, marguerites et jonquilles ainsi que des boutons d'ors poussaient en abondances dans la rue principale. Les commerces avaient tous des devantures qui semblaient appartenir au dix neuve ou vingtième siècle. Et cette librairie de style très ancien avait tout de suite attiré mon attention. La façade appartenait au style victorien. Les fenêtres permettaient d'apercevoir l'intérieur. Des bibliothèques où trônait un escalier coulissant, ainsi que quelques comptoirs et des tables. J'entrais dans cette boutique et me dirigeais vers une étagère où était indiqué classiques anglais. Je m'accroupissais et regardais alors les titres. Un seul attirait mon attention. Orgueil et préjugés. Je me mettais alors à lire la quatrième de couverture. Et je ne fus pas déçue de ma lecture. Je décidais donc de l'acheter. Quatre dollars et cinquante cents. J'allais m'assoir sur un des bancs et ma lecture commençait ainsi.

J'avais comme l'impression que ma mémoire revenait de temps en temps. Je pris le livre et commençais les deux premières pages comme pour la première fois. Puis je continuais prise dans le flot des mots. Ce ne fût que lorsque je finis la dixième page que mes yeux tombèrent sur le corps d'Edward. Habillé d'un simple Jean foncé et d'une chemise blanche. Seulement deux boutons laissés sa chemise légèrement ouverte.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?****  
****- Deux petites minutes****  
****- Oh.****  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est très plaisant de voir que tu aimes lire surtout ce genre de livre.****  
****- Je crois que je me souviens de quelques choses. Je sais que c'est mon livre préféré.****  
****- C'est déjà ça. J'ai appelé Alice elle passe cet après-midi pour t'emmener faire du shopping. Un conseil ai le cœur bien accroché. Parce qu'avec cette tornade tu vas en avoir assez au bout de trente minutes d'essayage. Alors les achats je ne t'en parle même pas.****  
****- Merci du conseil****  
****- De rien. **

Il riait de notre conversation. Il y avait de quoi. A ses dires Alice serait une vraie tornade. Son rire était très communicatif puisque je me surpris à rire avec lui.

Puis, il s'approcha de moi et vint se mettre à mes côtés. Il alluma la télé et commença à zapper sur toutes les chaînes avant de souffler bruyamment.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ce qu'il le fit sourire d'avantage.

**- Non mais quoi c'est vrai il n'y a rien à la télé. On paye pour avoir des navets sur les chaînes.****  
****- Ce n'est pas faux.****  
****- J'ai toujours raison****  
****- Bah voyons****  
****- C'est vrai****  
****- Je vais te croire Edward****  
****- Et bien tu auras raison de me croire chère Bella**

Je souriais alors que la joie l'emplissait également. Ce sentiment de plénitude était entier quand j'étais avec lui. Je ne le connaissais que depuis hier soir. Où plutôt depuis l'instant où mes yeux se sont ouvert sur lui. Il regardait toujours ce qu'il y avait sur les dix huit chaînes que la TNT mettait à notre service. A part quelques reportages sur les animaux marins, les émissions de musique, plus des sortes de bêlements qu'autre chose, les émissions consacrée aux stars people, et les feuilletons du genre le destin de Diana ou de Lisa. Où l'épisode deux cent quarante trois est déjà commençait et où il faut avoir, au moins, suivis un épisode pour comprendre de quoi il est question. Et quand on passe sur les chaînes où passent des dessins animés destinés à une tranche d'âge entre six et dix ans, et bien il n'y a plus rien pour nous, les adultes.

Edward se levait et mis un CD dans sa chaîne stéréo, et un air que je connaissais bien, pour l'avoir écouté tellement de fois ces derniers temps, remplit la pièce. Clair de lune d'Achille-Claude Debussy. J'aimais beaucoup cet air qui me réconfortait chaque jour après les soirées trop difficiles. Les notes, fluides, me transportaient, comme chaque fois que je l'écoutais, dans un monde meilleur. Un monde où la musique classique était l'hymne national. Où chacun était libre. Où la prostitution comme je l'appelais était une interdiction et non un métier comme un autre, passant presque inaperçu. Où l'amour ainsi que l'amitié était une chose sacrée, et où il/elle n'est pas brisé(e).

J'avais les yeux clos et les notes défilaient toujours. Sûrement l'avait-il mis en boucle. Ce qui ne me gênait absolument pas. Puis d'autres notes s'échappèrent d'une pièce adjacente cette fois. Je me levais et marchais d'un pas décidé vers la pièce où la porte était ouverte en grand. Dans la pièce, presque vide, un piano était le seul meuble apparent. Un piano à queue, noir et brillant. Et assis devant, les doigts glissants sur le clavier, Edward était installait. Le dos légèrement recourbé, et les traits apparents sur son front montraient qu'il était dans une espèce de transe. Les yeux rivés sur l'instrument il écoutait attentivement la mélodie et regardait la partition. Puis les notes de Debussy s'arrêtèrent et presque aussitôt Edward sortit de sa catalepsie. Il releva sa tête et son sourire avait repris sa place. Il se levait et retirait le CD. J'étais tellement époustouflée que les mots ne vinrent pas tout de suite. Il fallut bien deux minutes pour que je reprenne contenance.

**- Ouah. C'était... Génial. Epoustouflant. Et encore là ce n'est qu'un petit échantillon des adjectifs mélioratifs qu'on pourrait donner à ce que je viens d'entendre.****  
****- Je n'ai fait que rejouer la mélodie rien d'extraordinaire.****  
****- Tu rigoles. Moi on me met ça devant les yeux je suis incapable de la refaire. Pourtant j'adore Debussy.****  
****- Est-ce vrai?****  
****- Oui je trouve que le clair de lune est un superbe morceau. Et il a une très grande valeur sentimentale pour moi.**

Edward acquiesça silencieusement quand la porte sonna. Il se leva avec grâce et se rendit vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit et salua rapidement quelqu'un qui lui fit une accolade. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me fit détester sur le moment cette personne, qui était une femme au vue des mains fines et blanche. Elle était si proche d'Edward.  
Elle s'avança vers moi et me pris également dans ses bras. J'étais quelque peu choqué de ce geste. Alors que le petit lutin qui se tenait devant moi me détailler le sourire aux lèvres, Edward prit la parole.

**- Bella je te présente Alice, ma sœur, et Alice voici Bella.****  
****- Enchanté Bella de te rencontrée****  
****- Moi aussi Alice.**

J'étais plus sereine maintenant que je savais que c'était sa sœur. Je l'ai détaillé maintenant d'un avis un peu plus posé et plus avenant. Elle avait les cheveux court et de couleur ébène. Ses cheveux finissaient en pointe et d'où la comparaison avec le lutin. Elle était de petite taille mais à cause de sa silhouette efflanquée elle semblait plus grande que sa taille d'origine. Elle n'était pas anorexique mais maigre. Tout simplement. Ses yeux étaient noisettes avec des reflets dorés. Sa peau était pâle, blanchâtre même. Et ses lèvres, par contre, étaient roses mais la couleur de son rouge à lèvres tirait un peu vers le rouge, sans tomber dans la vulgarité. Depuis que je l'inspectais, elle se tortillait sur elle-même comme si le fait de rester posé deux minuscules minutes lui était un supplice. Alice stoppa alors mon inspection en prenant la parole. Sa voix était fluide et douce comme un doux chuchotis.

**- Alors prête pour une partie de shopping?****  
****- Oui enfin je pense****  
****- Cool bon mon cher frère je t'emprunte Bella, je ne sais pas encore quand je te la ramène. Et Jasper et Emmett veulent te voir. Ils m'ont chargé de te le dire.****  
****- Ok ba je vais leur téléphoner pour qu'ils passent ici****  
****- Très bien mais ne fais pas trop boire Jasper sinon j'aurais ta mort sur la conscience****  
****- Mais oui...****  
****- Je suis sérieuse, et Bella devra se trouver un autre bon samaritain.****  
****- Oui bon Alice je peux te demander d'aller me chercher mon livre à la librairie ou ça te fais trop loin?****  
****- Non c'est bon je te le prends. Allez viens Bella les boutiques nous attendent.**

Elle me tira le bras et m'emmena près de sa voiture. Une magnifique Porsche jaune était garée dans la cours. La peinture brillait au soleil. En ouvrant la portière je pouvais aisément voir les sièges, en cuir beige. L'odeur du cuir emplissait l'habitacle. Je m'asseyais alors sur le siège passager de la voiture. Et Alice se mit derrière le volant.

Elle conduisait rapidement ce qu'il fait qu'on arrivait à Port Angeles, selon la pancarte de bienvenue, en moins de vingt minutes. Alors que généralement il fallait une heure pour y aller, dixit Alice.  
Elle me trainait dans divers magasin, me fis essayer divers vêtements, robes, pantalons, chemises... Mais je dus la stopper quand elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans un magasin de lingerie.

**- Je ne rentre pas dans ce genre d'endroit.****  
****- Mais pourquoi?****  
****- Parce que... bon on doit aller chercher son livre et faire des courses pour ce soir.****  
****- Tu es rabat-joie et pourquoi les courses? ****  
****- Parce que c'est la moindre des choses. Dis moi Alice j'ai une question.****  
****- Pose-là****  
****- Qui est Jasper?****  
****- Jasper est mon fiancé et accessoirement le meilleur ami d'Edward.****  
****- Et Emmett?****  
****- Emmett c'est notre frère.****  
****- Ok... Et vous êtes combien?****  
****- Et bien je n'ai que deux frères. ****  
****- D'accord. **

On s'en allait vers un supermarché. J'étais tellement honteuse depuis qu'elle avait vu mes blessures, je ne me sentais plus vraiment à l'aise avec elle. Alors pour la lingerie il faudrait laisser passer au moins deux à trois semaines avant que je ne lui montre mon corps, pour essayer ce genre de vêtements.

Alors que nous continuons notre chemin vers le supermarché, une blonde sulfureuse s'approcha de nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Alice !****  
****- Rosalie, que fais-tu là?****  
****- Et bien je venais chercher quelques trucs pour manger ce soir. Emmett à vraiment un appétit de géant en ce moment, il pourrait manger pour dix personnes.****  
****- Bella je te présente Rosalie la fiancée d'Emmett et la sœur de Jasper. Et Rose voici Bella elle a été sauvé par Edward cette nuit.****  
****- Oh enchantée. Edward est vraiment un type bien tu sais.****  
****- Enchantée aussi et oui je sais d'ailleurs tout le monde me le fais remarquer.**  
Dis- je en souriant.  
**- Et vous, que faîtes vous là?****  
****- On vient chercher à manger pour ce soir. Je pense que nous allons rester manger et puis Emmett est avec Eddy alors voilà****  
****- Ok bon on peut faire nos courses ensemble alors. Ça ne te gêne pas Bella?****  
****- Absolument pas****  
****- Super alors.**

Alice venait de sauter sur un cadi et elle était surexcitée. On aurait dit une pile électrique. Déambulant dans les rayons elle prenait tout et n'importe quoi ce qui fît que Rosalie et moi étions derrière, un peu à la traine. Je la détaillais comme je l'avais fait précédemment avec Alice. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux, blonds, qui tombaient dans son dos en cascade. Les yeux noisette, et les traits parfaitement dessinés. Elle était grande, maigre, élancée devrais-je dire. Elle était habillée d'une chemise bleue turquoise aux manches trois quart. Et d'un jean foncé. Chaussée d'escarpins noirs elle marchait avec grâce dans les rayons. Moi, si j'étais monté sur ce genre de chaussures, je trébucherais à coup sûr. La maladresse étant une de mes caractéristiques principales.

**- Elle est toujours comme ça?**  
Questionnais-je Rosalie pour combler le blanc qui s'était installé et qui se montrait particulièrement pesant.  
**- Oui et là encore elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.****  
****- Oh je vois.**

Elle me sourie avec un sourire franc et sincère. Ce qui me fît pensait qu'elle était une fille bien, gentille, et d'autres adjectifs plus mélioratifs les uns que les autres. Néanmoins je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça. Et je devais avouer qu'une part de moi se méfier un peu de tout ce qui m'entourait. Surtout de tous ces gens que je rencontrais.

Devant une étale de fruit et légume une image me revint en mémoire. A côté de moi se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs, un insigne de policier, en train de choisir une laitue. Je l'aidais néanmoins il n'avait pas l'air très doué pour ça.

Puis le souvenir s'estompa jusqu'au moment où je revins «sur terre». Rosalie s'était postée devant moi et me regardait anxieuse. Le brouhaha du magasin atteint rapidement mes oreilles puis ma tête. La migraine me revint.  
**- Ça va?****  
****- Oui ne t'inquiète pas juste un souvenir****  
****- Tu te souviens de ce magasin?****  
****- Non d'une personne mais son nom m'échappe complètement. C'est très frustrant mais ça ne fait rien. On continue? Sinon Alice va se poser des questions du moins je pense.****  
****- Oui allez plus vite on aura fini plus vite on pourra retrouver nos hommes****  
****- Enfin pour vous****  
****- Oui mais façon de parler Bella.**

Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis me souris et nous continuons notre chemin. Jusqu'à retrouver une Alice survoltée à la caisse.  
**- Bah vous en avez mis du temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai tout pris.****  
****- Ok on te fait confiance Al'**  
Rosalie souriait à son amie, et moi je me sentais quelque peu à l'écart, elles partageaient tant de moments de complicité, que j'avais l'impression de m'incruster dans leur amitié. J'avais l'impression d'être l'intruse dans leur vie. Elles étaient si belles, si originales. Et moi si banale. Mes cheveux étaient blonds depuis que James m'avait obligé à les teindre. Et cette couleur me donner un air valétudinaire. On avait l'impression que je couvais quelque chose. Alice passait à la caisse et je ne regardais pas vraiment ses achats trop occupée à scruter tout ce qui m'entourait.

Après avoir payé les courses et avoir tout rangé dans la voiture, une Jeep, de Rosalie, nous rentrions à La Push. Quarante minutes plus tard nous étions devant la maison d'Edward.  
Alice se dépêchait de rentrer dans la maison. Elle ramenait avec elle deux hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Un blond assez grand, plutôt beau mais il n'avait pas la beauté d'Edward. Il était légèrement musclé, il est clair qu'à côté du grand baraqué il faisait plutôt chétif. Il avait l'air sympathique. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie. Et en effet je me souvenais des mini biographies qu'Alice m'avait faites de ses amis. Jasper le frère de Rosalie et Emmett l'autre membre de la fratrie Cullen. A côté de celui-ci se tenait un grand gaillard. Costaud, brun et plutôt séduisant. Moins qu'Edward lui aussi. Quant à Edward il se trouvait derrière son frère un peu en retrait.

**- Emmett, Jasper voici Bella. Bella je te présente mon frère et mon beau-frère.****  
****- Enchantée Alice et Rosalie m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous.****  
****- En bien j'espère. Sinon c'est loupé pour nous n'est-ce pas Jazz'****  
****- EMMETT !**  
Hurla sa fiancée. Avant que le concerné ne l'enlace et l'embrasse avidement.  
**- Mec y'a des chambres pour ça.**  
Jasper venait de lâcher ça d'un flegme pragmatique.  
**- Au moins eux ils s'embrassent...**

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée par sa petite amie, Jasper se hâta de l'embrasser. Ne restait qu'Edward et Moi. Je décidais de décharger les courses. Edward m'aidait et nous réussissions à tout emporter, en un seul voyage, dans la somptueuse cuisine d'Edward.

**- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que ta cuisine est vraiment belle?****  
****- Non mais merci beaucoup****  
****- De rien.****  
****- Pourquoi toutes ces courses? ****  
****- Rosalie pensait manger ici ainsi que ta sœur.****  
****- Emmett et Jasper ont prévu de les emmener au restaurant, donc ce n'était pas nécessaire.****  
****- Oh Edward, pardon, je suis désolée****  
****- Hey ça ne fait rien, je ne vais pas me fâcher pour ça. Tu n'as plus qu'à me montrer tes talents de cuisinières.****  
****- Ok pas de problème tu me dis ce que tu veux manger et j'essayerai de te le faire.****  
****- Ce que tu veux.****  
****- Des lasagnes?****  
****- Pas de problèmes mais attention je serais impartiale.****  
****- Pas de soucis**

Il me souriait et glissait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreille, et je me sentis rougir. Devant la teinte pourpre qui avait envahit mes joues il me sourit encore plus. Son sourire en coin pouvait faire fondre n'importe qui. Même la banquise d'antarctique. Les ours le détesteraient mais devant un sourire pareil la haine serait vite remplacer.

**- Alice n'a pas été trop désagréable avec toi?****  
****- Non ça a été. Elle est gentille, Rosalie aussi d'ailleurs.****  
****- Je suis content alors. ****  
****- Bon je vais faire le repas alors.****  
****- Je vais voir Emmett et Jasper à moins que tu veuilles un coup de main.****  
****- Non ça ira. Mais merci quand même.**

Il me sourit une fois de plus avant de tourner les talons et de partir dehors. De la fenêtre de la cuisine on voyait ce qu'il se passait dehors. Emmett et Rosalie assis sur une balancelle s'embrassait. Jasper poursuivait Alice dans le sable. Ils semblaient tous heureux. Edward arrivait vers le bout du ponton. Il dit quelque chose à Jasper et il marchait vers la forêt. Je secouais la tête. Il était d'une telle gentillesse. Et il était simple, mais pourtant c'était une énigme pour moi en tout cas. Même pour lui si ça se trouve.

Une fois de plus il se retournait et souriait. Emmett devait avoir dit quelques choses soit de drôle, soit de salace, puisque Rosalie lui assénait une petite tape contre son torse. Puis quand les lumières extérieurs n'éclairèrent plus Edward son ombre disparu sur la route.


	3. Tristesse des mauvais jours

** Point de vue Edward **

Je partais en direction de la route. Dehors la pleine lune éclairait quelque peu la voie. Les réverbères de l'autre côté éclairaient le chemin en face de la falaise. C'était magnifique ici en été. Nous avions l'habitude d'y aller quand nous étions adolescents. Mais le temps a emporté les seuls souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Même si une jeune fille, lui ressemblant étrangement, se trouve chez moi, jamais elle ne sera remplacée. Dans mon cœur du moins.

Bella était dans la cuisine et elle préparait le repas. Des lasagnes, c'était mon plat préféré. Mais ça elle ne le savait pas. J'arrivais près d'une Chevrolet immatriculée dans l'état de l'Arizona. Elle devait dater des années cinquante et elle était de couleur rouge, délavée, les pièces avaient l'air d'époque. Je soulevais le capot et une épaisse fumée blanche se dégageait. Je regardais le moteur, le niveau de l'huile. Ma conclusion : tout est à changé. La voiture ainsi que le moteur étaient morts. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait été comme trafiquée. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Je retournais vers la maison où je voyais ma sœur en train de se faire peloter par mon meilleur ami. Et mon frère qui ne faisait pas mieux avec sa fiancée. Bref c'était une vraie bande de dégueulasse.

Je passais à côté d'eux lorsque je remarquais la tête baissée de Bella au-dessus de l'évier. Elle semblait ailleurs.

**- Hey Bella quelque chose ne va pas?  
- Non rien du tout.**

Elle s'essuyait rapidement les yeux avec le revers de sa main. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui faisait relever la tête. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-elle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Malgré ses larmes qui dévastaient sont si joli visage, elle essayait de sourire. Mais cet acte fût bientôt abandonné par ma belle, qui se retira de la cuisine, et sortit sous mon regard incrédule, de la maison.

Elle allait surement voir Alice et toute la petite troupe qui se roulait pelle sur pelle dans mon jardin.

Je décidais d'aller la retrouver. Mais à peine avais-je mis un pied dehors que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je décrochais le combiné.

**- Allô ?****  
****- Mamour !****  
****- Tanya ne m'appelle pas comme ça tu sais très bien que j'en aille horreur.****  
****- Pardon chéri. Je suis toujours à New York j'en aurais pour un petit moment avant de rentrer donc peut être que je ne rentre pas cette semaine. C'est même certain.****  
****- Ok. Ici il y a eu du changement ne t'inquiète donc pas quand tu rentreras.****  
****- Oh Eddychou si tu savais comme New York est une ville formidable. Ta sœur adorera j'en suis sur des boutiques à tous les coins de rue. Des parcs pour toi, pour que tu puisses courir.****  
****- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou pas?****  
****- Formidable. Et puis les restaurants sont géniaux.****  
****- Tanya je dois y aller à plus tard.****  
****- Oh déjà. Bon bah bonne journée mon cœur je t'embrasse fort****  
****- Oui a bientôt.**

Je raccrochais violemment. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mérité pour tomber sur une conne pareille. Mon père ne pouvait-il pas me trouver quelqu'un de cultivé, intelligent, drôle? Et bien non pour sa fortune il valait mieux que mon mariage, arrangé, avec Tanya se fasse rapidement. En attendant cette fille n'était pas mon âme sœur. Elle était inintéressante, l'humour elle n'en avait pas ou plutôt ne connaissait pas. Son odeur était celui des parfums les plus chers mais ils ne la représentaient pas. Ses habits étaient tous hors de prix, et elle ne les mettait qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie alors qu'ailleurs des personnes n'ayant pas le sous, mourrait de faim et de froid. Sa présence n'était pas pour moi essentielle. Bref c'est une femme sans âme, elle parle pour ne rien dire ou juste pour amener la conversation sur elle-même. C'est une femme qui ne me correspondait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle était orgueilleuse, hypocrite, égoïste...

Je rejoignais alors Alice et Jasper. Qui était assis sur une balancelle du jardin. Rosalie et Emmett sur l'autre, toujours en train de se câliner.

**- Vous avez vu Bella?****  
****- Sur la plage je crois****  
****- Merci Jazz****  
****- De rien****  
****- Ah et au faite t'évite de faire mourir ma jeune sœur d'asphyxie parce que je ne sais pas quand vous respirez****  
****- T'inquiète Ed' ta sœur j'en prends soin****  
****- Y'a intérêt moi je prends bien soin de la tienne****  
****- EMMETT**

Rosalie lui mis une tape sur l'épaule avant de sourire à son frère. Quels beaux couples ceux-là.  
Je me mis en direction alors de la plage. Pas très difficile à trouver il suffisait juste de descendre le ponton qui me servait de terrasse. Les quelques marches franchis je vis le corps de ma délicieuse petite malade sur le sable. Elle avait sa tête de posée sur ses genoux. Elle semblait pleurer ou réfléchir. Je m'avançais alors. M'asseyant à ses côtés. Aucun signe. Je mis ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle se mit à poser sa tête sur mon épaule et à se blottir contre moi. Un frisson la parcourant j'enlevais le sweat que j'avais enfilé quelques heures auparavant et le lui enfilait. Deux fois trop grand pour elle, mais au moins elle avait chaud.

Nous restâmes comme ça des minutes voir même des heures entières car la nuit commençait à fraichement tombée. Je regardais ma montre. Celle qui avait coûtée une vraie petite fortune à Tanya. Mais pour elle quand on aime on ne compte pas, surtout si c'est papa qui paye. Et oui c'était ça pour Tanya c'est son père qui lui paye tout.  
En regardant ma montre je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà vingt heures trente sept. Je me levais sous le regard interrogateur de ma belle amie.

**- Il est plus de huit heures et demi on devrait peut être rentré tu ne crois pas?****  
****- Oui allons y**

En se levant elle trébucha et je la retins. Elle semblait légèrement perdue. Elle fixait le ciel où la pleine lune régnait sur le monde de la nuit. Je pris son pouce et le mit devant la lune.

**- Tu vois. Où que tu ailles la pleine lune est toujours plus petite que ton pouce.****  
****- Merci d'être là pour moi Edward. D'être aussi gentil avec moi. ****  
****- Ne me remercie pas c'est normal. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser.****  
****- Mais peu de personne l'aurait fait.****  
****- Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi si je comprends bien.****  
****- Oui, beaucoup même.**

Je lui souriais et l'emmenais à l'intérieur. Les quatre personnes qui partageaient ma vie habituellement étaient parties. Sûrement déjà au restaurant. Évidemment les lasagnes avaient été sorties. Seul un bout de papier trônait sur la table.

_**" Eddy toi et Bella était tellement bien que nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. Nous partons, les lasagnes sont sorties il faudra juste les réchauffées. Bisous à vous deux. Ah au faite les fringues de Bella sont dans TA chambre et maman ainsi que papa viennent te voir demain. Bisous Alice Cullen Hale."**_

Je souriais à la signature qu'avait faite ma jeune sœur. Hale... Un nom qui allait devenir le sien d'ici peu. A chaque fois que je pensais à ça mon cœur se pinçait allez savoir pourquoi. Sans doute par le fait que c'était mon meilleur ami qui allait se marier avec ma sœur. Ensuite l'information, le fait que mes parents venaient demain, ne m'indiquait rien de bon. En effet Bella était là, et puis elle voyait un peu trop de monde à mon goût. Elle était encore fragile. Et puis je connaissais bien ma mère. Elle penserait automatiquement à me marier à Bella. Et Carlisle, lui, me disputerait car selon lui je trompais Tanya. Ce qui était faux puisque de toute façon Tanya et moi n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je mettais le plat dans le four et reportais mon attention sur ma belle. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Fou d'elle, et surtout depuis qu'elle était arrivée j'avais changé. Bien sur en une journée on ne change pas, mais à côté d'elle même le souci Tanya semblait n'être qu'une petite chose sans importance. La voir ainsi, assise sur le canapé la couverture sur elle, rendait ma vision de la vie plus joyeuse. Ses yeux fixaient l'écran de télévision. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment captivée par l'émission qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le bruit du minuteur se fit entendre et je me précipitais dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le plat de peur qu'il ne soit brûlé. Heureusement le plat, une fois sortit, dégageait une magnifique odeur. Bella releva la tête sitôt le plat installé sur la table. Je me hâtais de prendre deux assiettes ainsi que les couverts et deux verres à pieds. Le tout disposé de manière à ce que je fasse face à la belle.  
Deux chandeliers trônaient sur la table j'en déduisais alors que c'était Bella qui avait dût les mettre. Les bougies allumées tout était parfait pour un diner qu'on aurait pus croire en tête à tête.

Personne ne parlait. Une fois que les pâtes fussent servies le silence régnait encore plus. Bella ne me regarder pas dans les yeux. Du moins chaque fois que je relevais la tête elle se dépêchait de regarder dans une autre direction.

**- Bella que se passe-t-il?****  
****- J'ai lu le mot de ta sœur****  
****- Et?****  
****- Et demain je m'éclipserais de façon à ce que tu sois seul avec ta famille****  
****- Non tu restes.****  
****- Et pourquoi donc?****  
****- Parce qu'il faut bien qu'il sache que quelqu'un d'autre est ici. Je préfère qu'il l'apprenne par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre. ****  
****- Je ne suis pas importante.****  
****- Si bien sur que tu l'es. Alors arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit. ****  
****- Ok mais quelque chose est bizarre.****  
****- Et quoi donc?****  
****- Et bien quand nous étions au magasin cet après midi avec les filles. Une espèce de flash je pense qu'on pourrait appeler ça comme ça, et bien m'est apparu.****  
****- Et tu y voyais quoi?****  
****- Et bien je voyais un homme d'environ quarante cinq ou peut être cinquante ans à tout casser. Et on choisissait des fruits et des légumes. Il avait les cheveux noirs et portait une moustache. Et il portait un insigne de shérif. Je pense... Mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.****  
****- C'est déjà pas mal.****  
****- Je sais mais j'aimerais tellement en savoir plus. J'avais l'impression que c'était ici à Forks je sais c'est complètement ahurissant mais j'avais l'impression du déjà-vu. ****  
****- Ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence. ****  
****- Peut être tu as sûrement raison.**

Elle finissait sa bouchée et poussa lentement son assiette. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenait dans le canapé.

**- Que veux-tu regarder? Film d'horreur? D'amour? Ou d'action?****  
****- Hum film d'action. ****  
****- Ok pulp fiction?****  
****- Pas de problème**

Le film se déroulait et Bella, qui avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule, soufflait. Soit le film était trop long, soit le film ne lui plaisait pas.

**- Tu n'aimes pas?****  
****- Si mais je ne comprends pas tout****  
****- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?****  
****- Ce qui les pousse à faire cela. Tu sais beaucoup de personne font des choses alors qu'ils n'en ont pas forcément envie. Comme moi... Mais bref.****  
****- Non pas bref c'est important que tu en parles. Bella je suis là si tu veux m'en parler je suis tout ouïe.****  
****- Toi tu as une vie plutôt aisée et facile. Une famille, des amis... Moi je n'ai rien. Même pas de mémoire. C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas? Je suis obligée de me faire payer mes affaires par ta sœur. Je ne sais même pas comment vous faîtes pour me supporter. La vie ne m'a pas épargné d'accord mais là... Je crois que j'ai vraiment touchée le fond. **

Je la regardais. Pendant son petit récit elle avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision, comme si le film l'intéressait. Ses petites lèvres bougeaient en harmonie avec ses paroles. Sa voix chevrotante emplissait la pièce. Ses doigts entortillaient ses cheveux blonds qui juraient avec la pâleur de sa peau et le chocolat de ses prunelles.

**- Tu vois j'aimerais tellement avoir une famille sur qui je pourrais compter. Des amis avec qui je pourrais sortir. Une vie quoi. Au lieu de ça il y a ce trou noir constant qui se trouve à la place de mon cerveau. Du moins d'une partie.****  
****- Je comprends tout à fait.****  
****- Oui mais c'est ça le pire.****  
****- Comment ça?****  
****- Et bien tu es trop parfait.****  
****- Je ne le savais pas merci de me le dire.**

Je souriais malgré moi. Entendre de sa bouche le mot parfait, surtout adressé à moi. Je pensais rêver.

** Point de vue Bella **

Je venais de lui dire ce qui me gênait. Ce qui me tracassais depuis cet après midi. Je voyais qu'il me fixait pendant que je parlais mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Car je savais que si je recroisais ses deux beaux émeraudes je ne pourrais pas m'y détacher. Il était Parfait. Le pire c'est que je lui avais dit. Mais qu'elle cruche. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer de bonheur, comme si cela était possible, quand j'étais à ses côtés. Depuis ce matin le moindre contact avec lui était magique.  
Demain ces parents venaient et j'avais peur de voir leur réaction. J'habitais, provisoirement, chez leur fils. Et j'avais peur qu'ils ne s'imaginent des choses, fausses, sur moi. J'avais peur qu'ils me rejettent. Mais par-dessus tout, j'avais peur d'une chose : les rencontrer. Bien que cela ne soit rien à voir avec une présentation officiel j'avais quand même cette boule au ventre qui revenait au galop.

Le générique de fin défilait devant moi, et je décidais de me lever pour aller dormir. Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Edward je partis dans la chambre, et me mis en pyjama. Vêtu d'un simple short blanc et d'un débardeur de la même couleur je partais dans le salon pour boire un peu d'eau. Edward, lui, préparait son lit pour la nuit.

**- Edward je vais te laisser ta chambre et je prendrais le canapé. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.****  
****- Non Bella pour l'instant on fait comme ça. Demain on avisera d'accord?****  
****- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.**

Je ne lui faisais pas fasse trop occupé à me charger de chercher un verre dans les nombreux placards qui composaient sa cuisine. Une fois trouvée je me retournais et il était là devant moi, dans l'embrasure de la porte, le torse à l'air, juste un pantalon en lin recouvrant la partit inférieur de son corps. Il avait son éternel sourire en coin, et ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine lueur qui pour moi était encore inconnue.

**- Je... Bonne nuit Edward alors.****  
****- Oui bonne nuit Bella.**

Il se poussa de la porte, me laissant ainsi la place pour aller dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivée dans le salon, je fis marche arrière et lui déposai un simple baiser sur la joue. Il ne bronchait pas, et je partais me mettre sous les couettes du lit qui m'avait accueillie précédemment.

** Point de vue Edward **

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son geste, mais son baiser m'avait comme brûler. Il avait tout simplement rallumé une flamme que je pensais être éteinte. Elle lui ressemblait trop. Et quand elle avait parlé de ses souvenirs tout à l'heure et cette impression de déjà vus, j'avais l'impression que je lui parler à _elle_. Je marchais tranquillement vers mon "lit", d'appoint pour la nuit. Quand le visage de ma Bella et de celle qui était sous mon toit me vinrent en mémoire. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits, seulement quelques marquages dût à la fatigue et au surmenage, sûrement, apparaissait sur son front. Leurs yeux étaient identiques seulement la Bella qui se trouvait chez moi les avaient un peu plus clairs. Les bleus qui étaient encore sur les bras de Bella laissaient toujours la marque de ce James. Le sang était partit mais les séquelles, mentales, elles, restaient toujours en elle.  
Toutes ses accumulations me faisaient divaguer. J'en étais conscient. Et c'est la tête pleine de questions et de suppositions que je m'endormais dans les bras de Morphée.

**- Ed...Edward...**

Je me levais en sursaut, la voix de Bella avait atteint mon plus profond sommeil et je la retrouvais assise en boule sur le bout du lit. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur.

**- Chut Bella je suis là. Viens.**  
J'enlevais les couvertures et elle s'installait dans le lit avec moi.  
**- Chut je suis là ne t'en fais pas.****  
****- Il... J'ai eu si peur...****  
****- Que c'est-il passer?****  
****- C'était un cauchemar un horrible cauchemar.****  
****- James encore?****  
****- Oui... ****  
****- Allez chut rendors toi je suis là ne t'inquiète pas.****  
****- Tu restes hein?****  
****- Bien sûr.**

Elle fermait les yeux et repartit dans le sommeil. Malgré mes efforts pour rester éveiller, les fatigues accumulées des deux dernières nuits me frappaient. Et je m'endormais avec dans les bras une charmante et belle tentatrice.

Tut Tut Tut...

Un bruit affreux de réveil se fit entendre dans tout le salon. Bella était carrément a cheval sur moi et j'avais mis mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je trouvais notre position particulièrement inconfortable, surtout quand je pensais que lorsqu'elle serait éveiller, elle serait surprise, peut être même offusqué, de notre position. Je cherchais dans le vide l'objet de mon malheur, le réveil qui venait de causer sa perte. Bella bougeait de plus en plus sur moi, et donner sans le faire exprès des coups de bassins au mien.  
Elle ouvrait les yeux et me souriait. Quand l'improbable se produisit.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus. Je vous retrouve très vite. Bisous à tous !


	4. Réveil Difficile

**Point de vue Edward **

Je me retrouvais coucher sur Bella, par terre. La couverture, rouge et bleu a carreaux, sur nous. Ses lèvres formaient un «o». Elles étaient si tentantes, si belles, si pulpeuse, si...  
Je coupais cours à ma réflexion en me relevant. Puis je trébuchais de nouveau sous les éclats de rire de Bella. Son rire enfantin, cristallin et pur résonnait comme une douce mélodie. Ses yeux pétillaient. Ses épaules bougeaient en parfaite harmonie avec son rire. Elle s'arrêtait alors en voyant que je la fixais, plus que je ne le devrais. Elle était tellement merveilleuse, belle.  
Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre au fait qu'on lui avait fait du mal, qu'on l'avait touchée, en mal évidemment. Elle semblait un peu moins peureuse que la veille. Mais néanmoins la crainte était toujours présente dans ses yeux. Une petite étincelle fit irruption dans ses douces prunelles chocolat, mais partie presque instantanément.

Elle se levait sans s'interrompre cependant de me regarder. Elle se retournait et j'avais maintenant une parfaite vue sur son si jolie postérieur.

**_Bon Calme Edward nous ne sommes pas des animaux_**_**  
**_**_Mouai mais devant ce chef d'œuvre..._**_**  
**_**_NON ! Même pas en rêve_**_**  
**_**_Grr !_**_**  
**_

Elle fit un tour dans la cuisine et ressortais avec une petite bouteille d'eau de la marque cristalline en main. La bouteille portait à sa bouche la rendait encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle revint vers moi et m'aidais à me relever du parquet, froid, de mon salon. En regardant sur mon immense horloge, achetée par mes soins dans une brocante de Port Angeles, je vis qu'il était quatre heures vingt cinq. Encore quelques heures de sommeil réparateur étaient devant moi. Bella se blottit contre moi et je devais bien avouer que l'avoir dans mes bras ainsi me faisait un bien fou. Sa respiration lente et coordonnée m'exposait qu'elle était en train de dormir. Sans vraiment prendre garde à ce que je faisais j'embrassais son épaule, froide et douce, dénudée. Puis je soulevais les quelques mèches de cheveux de ma belle qui se trouvaient sur l'arc que formait à présent son cou. Je passais mes lèvres sur sa peau douce et sucrée. Bien qu'elle se mit à gigoter en gémissant faiblement.

C'est à ce moment là que j'arrêtais enfin mes caresses. J'en profitais bien et je me sentais mal et honteux, de profiter de son sommeil ainsi. Elle ressemblait à un ange, un ange tombé du ciel. Mais la fatigue me fit fermer les yeux et me rendormir. 

** Point de vue Bella **

Il m'avait embrassé. L'épaule seulement mais ses lèvres s'étaient perdue sur ma peau, et elles me provoquaient des milliers de frissons. Comme un courant électrique qui passait dans chacun de mes muscles, dans chacun de mes organes, dans chaque veine que mon corps possédait. Le sang ne circulait plus vraiment de façon homogène. Il circulait lentement en me faisant presque mal de circuler. Je ressentais une immense chaleur m'emplir peu à peu.

Il m'embrassait le cou, je fermais les yeux me délectant de sa douce peau contre moi. Puis il s'arrêta, et ma respiration se faisait encore plus lente, comme si je dormais paisiblement.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus il plongeait dans le sommeil. Je me recalais dans ses bras et il resserra son étreinte autours de moi. Son odeur passait dans mes narines pour ne plus me quitter. Toujours ce parfum de menthe particulièrement poivré. Je plongeais à mon tour dans les profondeurs abyssales du monde des songes.

**Point de vue Edward **

La tête sous mon oreiller, j'essayais de me rendormir. Bella s'était levé tôt et avait décidée, pour mon plus grand malheur, de faire le ménage à fond dans toute la maison, avant l'arrivée de mon paternel accompagnée de ma mère qui sera, comme chaque dimanche, habillée d'une robe, presque haute couture. De marque tout aussi chère les unes que les autres, Dior, Givenchy, Chanel, Vuitton, et j'en passe. Mon père quant à lui viendrait ici en retard, prétextant une urgence à l'hôpital, sentant l'eau de javel et autres détergents utilisés dans les hôpitaux, masquée par un parfum d'homme, du Lacoste.  
Comme chaque dimanche il me demandera des nouvelles de Tanya et je serais obligé de mentir encore et toujours puisqu'elle ne sera, une nouvelle fois, absente. Il me posera aussi les trois questions que je qualifie de «fatale». La première étant Quand arrêteras-tu de fumer? La seconde se résumant à : A quel moment de l'année ton mariage est-il prévu? Et la troisième, celle qui, selon moi, est la pire de toute : Toujours pas de petits enfants en vue?  
Voilà à quoi se résumé les visites de mes géniteurs.

Bella traversait toujours la pièce de coin en coin à la recherche de la moindre poussière. Faisant, entre temps, beaucoup de bruit.

**_ Bella, arrête ton bordel s'il te plaît !****  
****_ Edward tes parents viennent aujourd'hui et la maison n'est pas briquée.****  
****_ Ils ont l'habitude.**

**J'attrapais son chiffon et le mis derrière moi.**

**_ Edward s'il te plaît rend moi ça. Ce n'est pas drôle.****  
****_ Non je ne te le rendrais pas.****  
****_ Edward arrête de faire l'enfant veux-tu?**

Elle se rapprochait de moi jusqu'à mettre ses mains sur mon torse. Elle me faisait une moue adorable, on aurait dit Alice.

**_ Ça ne marche pas avec moi Miss Bella.****  
****_ S'il te plaît Edward. Et je fais tout ce que tu veux****  
****_ Tout?****  
****_ Vraiment tout.****  
_ ****Mon bisou alors.****  
****_ Pardon?****  
****_ Je n'ai pas eu de bisou en me levant ce n'est pas juste.**

Elle s'approchait encore plus de moi et mis ses douces lèvres sur ma joue. Mais en essayant de rattraper son chiffon à poussière, dans mon dos, elle dérapa et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Elle se reculait instantanément. Elle me contournait et pris le chiffon. Je restais interdit face à son comportement et face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand fût le tour de l'aspirateur je déguerpis en vitesse, et je m'enfermais dans la chambre qui avait accueillis Bella, la veille, au début de sa nuit, et je pris un jean bleu foncé ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir.  
Je me dépêchais de me mettre sous l'eau chaude, qui m'apaisait. Mes muscles se décontractaient, et mon visage se détendait. L'eau coulait abondamment sur mon visage, elle passait sur mes lèvres, comme les douces lèvres de ma belle. Mais je repensais aussi à la manière dont elle s'était échappée de notre étreinte. Puis le doute rappliqua derechef dans mon esprit. Mais grâce à l'eau qui me tombait sur le visage le bruit incessant de cet engin de malheur que tout le monde nomme «aspirateur» fût bientôt affaibli.

Après avoir lavée chaque parcelle de mon corps avec du gel douche senteur «Amande douce» d'une marque connue de tous, ou presque, Dop. Je me rinçais et sortais de la douche, attrapant au passage une serviette de bain, blanche, et j'essuyais petit à petit les gouttes qui coulaient le long de mon dos et de mon torse. J'égouttais alors mes cheveux comme je l'avais fait précédemment avec mon corps. Je mettais alors mon sous-vêtements un boxer noir de la marque Dolce & Gabanna, cadeau de Tanya pour notre «anniversaire» alors que nous fêtions nos deux semaines ensemble. Un record pour elle, et surtout pour moi. Je me posais encore aux jours d'aujourd'hui la question cruciale de mon existence : Comment avais-je fait pour supporter son alter égo sur dimensionné. Je me le demandais toujours. Mon père de toute évidence en était la cause. Et surtout j'avais bien trop peur des menaces du père de Tanya j'ai nommé Aro Volturi. Depuis la naissance de sa fille il avait construit autours d'elle un monde de paillette et de rêve. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait. Mais voulant un garçon il avait refusé de lui donner son nom, préférant qu'elle porte le nom de sa mère. Et oui quand on connaît un peu la famille on sait pourquoi elle se comporte ainsi.

Je m'habillais de mon pantalon et de mon tee-shirt me parfumais légèrement, avec du Very Valentino. Je passais rapidement mes doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés pour tenter de les redressés mais en vain. Je sortais de la chambre et passais devant Bella, qui maintenant s'attaquait à la cuisine. Elle avait sortit du fois gras, des toasts. Dans le four semblait cuire de la viande et à l'odeur qu'émanait le plat j'aurais parié pour du poulet.

**_Tu peux aller te laver si tu veux je m'en charge.**

En disant cela j'avais fait sursauter Bella. Et elle me regardait avant d'hocher la tête. Elle partait dans la direction que j'avais prise une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.  
Une fois qu'elle fût dans la salle de bain, je commençais à découper le fois gras en fine tranche. Je n'avais pas idée de quand je l'avais acheté.

Hier... Oui hier les filles avaient fait les courses et aux dires de Rosalie c'était Alice qui avait fait les courses. Donc si elle savait que mes parents venaient aujourd'hui, ce qui n'était pas très dur à savoir, elle avait dût tout préparer. La traitre. La connaissant depuis 23 années je savais qu'elle l'avait fait exprès dans l'espoir que la pilule passe mieux sans doute.

Je mettais la radio en route pour cuisiner en chanson, chose que j'aimais beaucoup. J'avais toujours besoin de musique pour faire quelque chose, que se soit écrire, cuisiner, faire la vaisselle, le ménage ou autre, la musique bercée ma vie.  
J'aimais particulièrement jouer sur mon piano les mélodies qui me fascinaient depuis mes cinq ans, âge auquel j'ai commencée à jouer au piano ainsi qu'à la guitare.

Je continuais à faire à manger, tout en chantant a tue tête, le tube des Worlds appart. Ok j'avoue je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivé à écouter cette station de radio où les années quatre-vingt-dix étaient mises en avant.

Après un raclement de gorge, je stoppais ma tambouille et me retourner pour faire face à la plus belle des créatures que la terre puisse créer. Un sourire s'étirait sur mon visage, là c'était comme si je la retrouvée.  
Je continuais de la détailler, quand des flashes back d'elle et moi me revinrent en mémoire. Son doux sourire, tendre et nerveux, ses cheveux s'ondulant autours de ses doigts, nerveusement. Les couleurs pourpres, qui attaquaient les joues de ma princesse, dès que je lui faisais un compliment. Comme à leur actuelle. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence mon monde était peuplé d'illusion. D'illusions réelles pour une partie mais fictives pour une autre.


	5. Changement Radical

** Point de vue Bella **

Assise sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, où se trouve le lavabo, je réfléchissais. Je ne faisais que de me ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, il y a de ça environ vingt minutes. Notre baiser, tendre et lent, échangé pour mon plus grand bonheur avec Edward, mais auquel j'avais mis fin. Depuis, je n'osais même plus regarder Edward dans les yeux, ni même lui adresser la parole. Fuir, toujours fuir et encore fuir. Voilà ce à quoi j'étais condamnée.

Je descendais de mon «siège» et mis un coup de pied dans le vide. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je ne regardais pas où je frappais. C'est seulement lorsqu'un bruit de carton tomber à terre retentit, que je réalisais que je venais peut être de casser quelque chose. Je me baissais et voyais, malgré les larmes, une boîte qui contenait de la teinture pour cheveux. La couleur étant brune comme par un heureux hasard.  
Je ramassais la boîte et me relevais. Je faisais à présent face à mon apparence dans le miroir, suspendu au-dessus du lavabo. Mes cheveux blonds, fades, rendaient ma peau encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Je décidais en un claquement de doigt de changer du tout au tout. Et pour cela, un changement d'apparence s'imposait.

J'attrapais le tube de teinture, et en prenant soin de me mettre au-dessus de la baignoire, je commençais à me l'appliquer sur tout le cuir chevelu.  
Après avoir laissé la couleur s'imprégner je rentrais dans la baignoire, ayant préalablement enlevée tous mes vêtements. Ou du moins ce qu'il restait. Je me lavais, en prenant une noisette de gel douche dans ma main. Puis une du shampoing d'Edward. Je me rinçais, d'abord le corps puis les cheveux, avant de sortir. J'attrapais ma serviette de la veille et frottais énergiquement mes cheveux avec une petite serviette. La couleur chocolat, presque pralinée, de mes cheveux paraissait très beau mouillés. Je m'essuyais alors le corps avant de me prendre en main le sèche cheveux mis à ma disposition. En ouvrant un tiroir à la recherche d'un quelconque peigne je trouvais un fer à friser. Je l'attrapais et le mettais de côté.

Après un brushing je me mettais à boucler mes cheveux. De magnifiques boucles se dessinaient comme si j'avais toujours eu ça. Qui sait peut être que... Non. Je refoulais mes dernières pensées et me concentrais sur mon travail actuel.  
Une fois mes cheveux bouclés et parfaitement soyeux, ravie du résultat, je sortais, discrètement, de la salle de bain, toujours habillée de ma serviette, et m'enfermais dans la chambre de mon bon Samaritain. Dans le dressing je trouvais la merveilleuse robe à bustier qu'Alice m'avait faite achetée, avec son argent, dans une boutique très huppée de Port Angeles. Mettant mes plus beaux sous-vêtements. Ceux qu'Alice m'avait donnée avant partir. Ils étaient censé être ceux appartenant à Alice, mais cette petite tête de mule en avait décidée autrement et m'avait offert beaucoup de dessous plus ou moins léger.

Je réprimais légèrement un rire lorsque je repensais à la tête qu'avait faite la benjamine de la famille Cullen. Mes sous-vêtements enfilés et ma robe mise je m'approchais de l'étagère spéciale chaussure, comme l'avait appelé Rosalie et Alice la veille. Je décidais de prendre des escarpins noirs, vernis, de dix centimètres de talon. Évidemment j'avais peur que ma maladresse ne reprenne le dessus mais il fallait bien se faire joli pour les parents d'Edward. Je retournais alors, tout aussi discrètement, dans la seconde salle de bain et je me maquillais très légèrement. Un maquillage sombre et léger à la fois. Tout était parfait et je me trouvais pour une première fois, durant ces deux derniers mois, belle. Pas magnifique non plus mais juste belle. Et dieu que ce sentiment était agréable.

Je sortais discrètement de la pièce et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. En arrivant dans la pièce je voyais Edward cuisiner tout en dansant. La radio était allumée mais les voix des chanteurs étaient couvertes par celle du bel adonis. En me dirigeant un peu plus vers la droite je vis qu'il avait presque fini le dessert : un tiramisu. Je me raclais la gorge et il se retourna derechef. Il resta bouche bée. Cela me rassurait un peu quelque part, même si j'avais peur de sa réaction après ce qu'il s'était déroulé ce matin.

**- Tu es magnifique Bella.****  
****- Merci. **Répondis-je le feu aux joues.  
**-Je... J'ai presque fini le repas.****  
****- Ok, je vais mettre la table alors.****  
****- D'accord **

Lui comme moi étions gênés et cela se comprenait aussi. La tension entre nous était repérable à plusieurs kilomètres de là.  
Je mettais une belle nappe brodée couleur ivoire ainsi que des assiettes de même couleur. Le tout fût bientôt suivi par un magnifique assortiment de couverts en argent, ainsi que des verres formé de cristal où étaient dessiné des feuilles ainsi que deux branches de vigne. Je mettais la touche finale de ma décoration de table, les serviettes. Edward rajouta sous les assiettes blanches et rondes des assiettes noires et carrées. Il installa aussi deux morceaux de tissus noir, en bout de table, dans le sens de la largeur. Le vin avait été placé dans une carafe et disposé sur la table.  
Tout était parfait ne restait plus qu'aux invités de venir.

L'attente se fit dans un silence, un silence pesant. Je sentais bien les regards, brûlants de questions, d'Edward sur moi mais dès que je relevais la tête il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose. Comme si les décorations, qui était posée sur les meubles entourant la télévision, l'intéressait d'une quelconque manière.  
Son visage se refermait parfois et l'on pouvait voir qu'il pensait, imaginait ou encore supposait tout un tas de choses.  
Après avoir attendu ce que je pensais n'être que cinq minuscules minutes je pris la parole.

**- Edward, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Hurles moi dessus, insultes moi, mais ne garde pas un pareil mutisme. Tu vas me rendre folle.****  
****- ...****  
****- Edward?****  
****-...**

Je me relevais et mis mon gilet en laine et partit prendre l'air. Edward restait silencieux quoi qu'on puisse lui dire, alors je ferais pareil. La mer devant moi était calme. Comme si aucune tempête ne l'avait jamais ébranlée. Cette grande étendue tantôt azure, tantôt turquoise, restait magnifique à voir. Le sable était visible de la terrasse en bois où je me trouvais. Il y avait des morceaux de bois ainsi que des algues, mais pour le reste cette plage était un endroit magnifique.  
Coupant court à ma réflexion la porte s'ouvrit et derrière elle se trouvait l'homme le plus borné et le plus indéchiffrable qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Il s'accroupit devant moi et en le fixant droit dans les yeux je savais d'ores et déjà que ce qu'il allait me dire serait la vérité.

**- Écoute Bella je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas contre toi. J'ai adoré ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure. Mais seulement ça a ravivé plusieurs mauvais souvenirs. Je les croyais enfouis en moi mais non ils refont surface.****  
****- Je... Quels mauvais souvenirs?****  
****- Pourrais-t-on en parler un autre jour?****  
****- Oui... Bien sur...****  
****- Mais une chose est sûre Bella tu es importante pour moi. Je... Je sais que c'est bizarre de dire ça. Mais c'est la vérité.****  
****- Je te crois Edward.**

Je me levais du siège en rotin sur lequel je mettais posée. Edward fit de même. Je me retrouvais face à lui et mes yeux fixèrent intensément ses prunelles émeraudes. Sans le vouloir mon corps avançait encore un peu plus vers lui. Toujours en se fixant, nos visages se rapprochaient. Sans crier gare nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. La sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne fit grandir un feu intense passant lentement de mon cœur à mon bas-ventre. Lentement ses mains se retrouvèrent sur mes hanches alors que je crochetais les miennes contre sa nuque. Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres me demandant l'accès de la mienne. J'acceptais une nouvelle fois. Et ce fût le commencement d'un magnifique ballet. Nous dûmes nous séparer à cause du manque d'air. Son front contre le mien, ses mains ainsi que les miennes posées au même endroit. Il caressait ma joue avec son nez. Ses doigts se perdaient dans mes boucles.

**_ Bella...**murmura-t-il juste avant de capturer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait plus rien de tendre et passionnée, la passion avait repris le dessus. Mes doigts se glissaient dans sa tignasse dorée, et remettait ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.  
Il me prit dans ses bras me faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Il me porta telle un vulgaire sac à patate, à l'intérieur de la maison.

**_ Edward pose moi !****  
****_ Non !****  
****_ Edward s'il te plaît... Ahh**

Je retombais sur le canapé hilare. Edward se positionnait au-dessus de moi, et je le regardais. Une lueur de désir apparaissait dans ses prunelles d'un vert envoutant. Il se penchait un peu plus et m'embrassait langoureusement, ses mains se retrouvaient dans mes cheveux, l'intensité de son baiser me faisait ramener les miennes dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Nous dûmes nous séparé, une nouvelle fois, à cause du manque d'oxygène. Nos respirations se faisaient haletantes et je le regardais intensément.

Il se releva et se remit en position assise sur le canapé, m'entraînant dans sa suite. Sa main sur ma taille, et ma tête reposant contre son épaule. Quand, nous faisant sursauter tout deux, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à résonner dans tout le salon. Avec tout ça nous avions presque oublié les visiteurs, tant attendu, d'aujourd'hui.


	6. Autoritée Parentale

** Point de vue Bella **

Edward saute promptement du canapé et part ouvrir la porte aux visiteurs. Derrière lui une femme d'une quarantaine d'année ou peut être cinquantaine, les cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés. Au moins on voyait bien d'où Edward tenait ses magnifiques cheveux. Les yeux, les mêmes qu'Alice, avec des rides dessinées aux coins de chaque œil, mais toujours une beauté éclatante.

A ses côtés un homme blond, le visage sévère et un sourire à faire renvoyer un mort dans son tombeau. Si c'était réellement possible. Je m'approchais d'eux doucement, comme si j'avais peur de les déranger.

**- Maman, Papa je vous présente Bella et Bella je te présente Esmée et Carlisle mes parents. ****  
****- Enchantée.**

Esmée vint vers moi et sans que je ne m'y attende elle me prit dans ses bras. Lui rendant son étreinte elle me murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

**- Contente de vous voir Bella.**

Je la regardais perplexe mais elle me souriait chaleureusement que j'en oubliais mes craintes. Edward passa à côté de ses parents et se mit derrière moi, de façon à me donner quelques onces de courage. Carlisle n'avait toujours pas bougé et je me sentais soudainement mal à l'aise. Puis il prit la parole en regardant Edward, l'air grave, et commença une phrase qui déchira mon cœur pour une raison que j'ignorais encore.

**- Edward j'ai vu avec Aro et Tanya. Dans quelques mois vous serez enfin mariés. Cette situation traîne depuis bien trop longtemps.****  
****- On ne peut pas parler d'autres choses?****  
****- C'est important bon sang ! Mais sur quelle planète tu vis? Ce n'est pas parce que cette Bella ta retourner la tête et que tu penses comme un homme en manque que tu dois délaisser ta fiancée.****  
****- Arrête Carlisle !**

Esmée venait de se retourner brutalement vers son mari.

**- Edward est assez grand pour faire ce que bon lui semble. Tu n'as aucunement le droit de lui ordonner de se marier avec la fille Volturi. Tout autant prétentieuse et hautaine qu'elle est. Mon fils mérite mieux que cette... fille.****  
****- Esmée tu préfèrerais qu'il se mari avec une trainée? Non. Alors maintenant laisse moi gérer.****  
****- Papa !****  
****- Edward si elle veut elle peut aller se faire payer par quelqu'un et elle te laisse tranquille. Tu as d'autres choses à penser. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se fasse payer pour qu'on couche avec elle. Je tiens à avoir des petits-enfants riches moi. Pas enfantés d'une dépravée. **

Et là je crois que ce fût la phrase ou encore le mot de trop. Trainée... J'étouffais. J'avais mal au ventre, le souffle me manquait j'avais envie de sortir d'ici. Edward, qui avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches, me serrait fermement. Je me détachais tout de même de cette étreinte. Les larmes roulaient abondamment sur mes joues alors que mes jambes me portaient en dehors de cette maison.  
Carlisle m'avait regardé en prononçant sa phrase. J'avais honte, et je me sentais mal, comme si une partie de moi venait de s'envoler. Le passé était le passé, mais il restait encore trop présent dans ma vie. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que j'avais quitté le métier, mais aussi que j'avais changé de ville. Alors pourquoi les mots des gens me touchaient?

Malgré le poids de mon chagrin et ma vue qui se brouillait je regagnais la route goudronnée. J'ignorais comme je faisais pour courir avec mes talons, haut de plus de dix centimètres, et pour ne pas tomber avec ma maladresse qui d'ordinaire m'aurait fait obtenir un plâtre, voir plusieurs.

**- Bella !**

J'entendais bien la voix d'Edward mais je continuais pourtant de courir, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme si le simple fait de m'éloigner de cette demeure pouvait faire atténuer toute la peine qui s'accumulait en moi. Un crissement de pneu me fit sortir de ma torpeur. J'avais subitement peur de mourir. Je ne sais pourquoi ce sentiment de peur me prenait au niveau des entrailles mais il était bien là. Et je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire si facilement. Un homme descendait de la voiture. Une Ford mustang donc la couleur, gris métallisé, brillait avec le soleil. La plaque d'immatriculation m'indiquait qu'il était de cet état. Washington. J'étais toujours debout, chancelante, quand cette personne posa sa main, chaude et douce, sur mon épaule. J'osais enfin un regard en direction de cette personne. Et le choc fût lorsque je découvrais un homme plutôt séduisant. Le teint mate, les yeux couleur jais, les cheveux de couleur identique. Les cheveux courts. Et les muscles saillants qui se dégageaient des manches courtes de son tee-shirt noir.

**- Tout va bien?****  
****- Je...Oui je crois.****  
****- Bella !**

Comme une seule personne nous nous retournions pour poser nos yeux sur Edward, essoufflé, qui était devant nous.

**- Jacob qu'est-ce que tu fais là?****  
****- J'habite dans le coin Cullen, dois-je te le rappeler?****  
****- Non ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier Black.****  
****- Bien alors Bella tout vas bien?****  
****- Oui merci. Je crois que je vais y aller.****  
****- Bella vient maintenant****  
****- Non. J'ai besoin d'air.****  
****- Tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part Bella?****  
****- Non elle n'ira nul part avec toi.****  
****- Oui je veux bien merci Jacob.****  
****- Très bien en route alors.****  
****- Bella s'il te plaît.****  
****- Cullen pousse toi.**

Edward me tenait fermement la main, mais Jacob la lui arrachait presque. Je montais sur le siège passager aux côtés de Jacob. Le tableau de bord était magnifique, noir et brillant, les boutons trônaient un peu partout. Edward était derrière, il avait l'air peiné comme un enfant. Je n'avais qu'une envie celle de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il fallait que je m'éloigne. Son père avait dit quelque chose que je n'acceptais pas, et ça jamais je crois que j'arriverais à m'y faire. Jacob conduisait rapidement. Les routes serpentaient autours des falaises.

Nous arrivions devant une maison en bois, peinte en rouge, aux volets vert et aux parterres de fleurs, de différentes sortes, ouvertes. Il venait ouvrir la porte et je me retrouvais émerveillais devant ce qui semblait être son jardin. Une magnifique étendue verte s'aventurait loin devant nous, touchant même la forêt où les pins et les bouleaux régnaient en maître.

**- Viens je vais te montrer l'intérieur. ****  
****- Je te suis.**Dis-je la voix légèrement assurée.

Il me souriait et m'accompagnait dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Dans un coin une cheminée reposait solidement. Deux canapés décoré chacun d'un plaide blanc et vert. Un fauteuil en cuir, marron, était mis dans un coin près d'une immense bibliothèque. Le salon et la cuisine était séparés par un bar. Il y avait aussi une table en pin qui trônait fièrement dans la pièce avec autours six chaises en paille.  
J'étais subjuguée par le côté rustique mais autant par le côté simple de cette maison.

**- C'est très joli.****  
****- Merci mais ici nous sommes chez mon père, Billy. ****  
****- Tu...Tu as un appartement, une maison?****  
****- Oui j'ai un appartement à Port Angeles. Mais je viens le week-end ici. J'aide mon père et je fais un peu de mécanique. Et toi?****  
****- Moi? C'est délicat... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.****  
****- Ok très bien ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. Tu veux manger quelque chose?****  
****- Non ça ira.****  
****- Tu veux quelque chose de particuliers?**

J'avais bien envie de quelque chose en effet. Retrouver ma foutue mémoire. Mais là c'était encore loin d'être gagner. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait ça à Edward. Je m'en voulais tellement que les larmes se remettaient à coulée d'elle-même.

**- Hey calme-toi.****  
****- Ed...Edward...****  
****- Bella... Chut calmes-toi.**

C'était facile à dire mais pas facile à faire. J'en voulais à Edward de n'avoir rien dit mais en même temps que dire quand c'est votre père la cause du conflit? Je lui en voulais mais j'avais besoin de me sentir protégée. Mais avec Jacob ce n'était pas le cas. Une voiture se garait et je n'osais pas quitter les bras de Jacob. Je pleurais encore toutes les larmes de mon corps lorsque je tournais enfin ma tête dans la direction de la porte que j'avais franchi quelques secondes voir minutes avant.  
Dans l'embrasure, adossé contre le mur de la maison, Edward me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Je quittais l'étreinte de Jacob, difficilement puisqu'il me serrait, à m'en couper le souffle, contre lui. Et je m'approchais d'Edward qui n'attendait pas une seconde de plus avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Chut. Tout va bien. Je suis là ma belle. ****  
****- Ed...Edwaaa..ard...**

Je ne pouvais retenir un sanglot de plus. Ma voix se coupée mais je m'en fichais. Le poids du chagrin  
m'oppressait et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

**- Merci de t'en être occupée Jacob. Mais je suis là maintenant.****  
****- Oui comme pour Bell's t'étais là aussi. Et pourtant.****  
****- Je te conseil juste de ne rien dire à ce sujet avant que ça ne finisse mal.****  
****- Si tu le dit...**

Jacob le regardait d'un air supérieur, un air de vainqueur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je pouvais lire dans les belles prunelles d'Edward tant de haine pour cet homme. Jacob quant à lui avait une lueur de défi. Que manigançait-il?  
Edward m'aidait à sortir de la maison. Je m'adressais une dernière fois à lui.

**- Merci Jacob pour tout.****  
****- Je n'ai presque rien fait Bella.****  
****- Merci quand même.****  
****- De rien. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.**

Edward serrait les poings et nous conduisaient vers sa voiture. Une Volvo grise. La voiture était très confortable et nous regagnions facilement la maison. Nous rentrions dans la maison main dans la main alors qu'Esmée nous attendait devant la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Excuse le ma chérie Carlisle a eu des problèmes tout à l'heure à l'hôpital je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce qu'il t'a dit. Mais si il s'excuse acceptes ses excuses.**

Je lui hochais la tête et rentrait à l'intérieur. Carlisle se tenait debout près de la table. Et il s'approchait de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me murmurais ses excuses à l'oreille.

**- Excusez-moi Bella. Edward m'a bien fait comprendre que mes paroles avaient été déplacées. Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses. ****  
****- Excuses acceptés monsieur Cullen mais pas de troisième chance.****  
****- Merci. Mais Carlisle à la place de monsieur Cullen serait peut être plus approprié non? ****  
****- D'accord Carlisle.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, ou plutôt ce soir. Alors j'ai décidé de vous mettre un petit chapitre en ligne :D

Allez à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures. Vers l'infini et au delà ! Oups... Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit les gens. Et bonjour à ceux qui viendront me lire (demain) ce matin ;)


	7. Le rêve

** Point de vue Edward **

Son peignoir noir en satin glissait sur ses hanches, dévoilant ainsi ses formes magnifiques. Sa chute de rein ne faisait que durcir un peu plus mon érection caché sous mes habits. Son corps s'offrait à moi sans aucune pudeur. Je pouvais sentir en moi un feu qui ne cessait de grandir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Je décidais donc d'avancer vers la déesse qui se trouvait devant moi. En sentant mon corps contre le sien elle se retourna vers moi le sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire se fana et laissa place a un regard plein de désir. Je la positionnait de manière a ce qu'elle soit face à moi. Les yeux pétillants, elle glissa fébrilement une main sur mon torse. Lentement elle déboutonna ma chemise, pour laisser les pans libres de chaque côté. Ses doigts fins et longs, doux comme une plume, caressaient mon torse.

Son simple toucher me brûlait. J'empêchais ma tête de basculer en arrière et plaçais mes mains au niveau de sa taille, je caressais son dos puis son ventre, aussi doucement qu'elle. Finalement je m'approchais de ses lèvres et sentit sa respiration erratique sur ma peau. Mes lèvres capturèrent les siennes et un ballet intense commençait à voir le jour entre nous. Elle se frottait honteusement contre ma bosse comprimée dans mon boxer.

Elle approchait lentement, trop lentement, ses doigts vers ma boucle de ceinture et faisait descendre mon vêtement. Je balançais mon jean de mon pied dans la salle. Elle lâcha mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon lobe d'oreille. Je grognais de plaisir tandis qu'elle, gémissait un peu plus. Je la soulevait soudainement, la faisant hoqueter de surprise.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je nous conduisis vers ma chambre. Là étendue sur mon lit, un sourire sur les lèvres, je la regardais. Je ne loupais pas un endroit de son corps. J'enlevais ma chemise et me penchais sur elle. Je déposais une myriade de baiser de sa bouche à son nombril, où je fis passer ma langue autour. Je descendais toujours plus bas, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle gémissait toujours sous moi et se tortillait admirablement.

Je lui écartais doucement les jambes et touchait avec mon index sa fente humide, qui m'indiquait qu'elle était plus que prête pour me recevoir. Et en un coup de rein habile, de ma part, je la pénétrais lentement. Elle gémissait mon nom, et me murmurait d'aller plus vite.  
Nous arrivions à notre paroxysme et elle criait mon prénom, tandis que je répétais l'opération avec le sien.

**_ Edward...****  
****_ Bella !****  
****_ Edward...****  
****_ Oh oui Bella****  
****_ Edward ?****  
****_ Bella...****  
****_ Edward?**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Bella se tenait allongée à côté de moi. Et elle me souriait mais dans ses prunelles chocolatées on voyait bien l'inquiétude qui y régnait.

**_ Ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur. Tu étais tout transpirant et tu répétais sans cesse "Bella".**

Alors j'avais parlé pendant mon sommeil ? En plus de ça je sentais mon sexe encore dur. Je priais intérieurement pour que cela ai échappé à Bella.

**_ J'ai dit quelque chose d'autre?****  
****_ Non juste mon prénom.****  
****_Ok.****  
****_ T'es malade?****  
****_ Non non j'ai du faire un rêve.****  
****_ Ou peut être un cauchemar parce qu'on est dans cet état là d'habitude non?****  
****_ Non je t'assure. J'en suis certain. Pas de cauchemar en vue.****  
****_ Ah ok.****  
****_ Il est quelle heure?****  
****_ Huit heure quarante cinq. Pourquoi?****  
****_ Merde je vais être en retard.**

Je sautais du lit et filais à la salle de bain. Je me débarbouillais vite fait bien fait et enfilais mon jean en quatrième vitesse. Ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Je retournais dans la chambre en étouffant un juron en ne trouvant pas mes chaussures.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?****  
****_ Ah oui désolé Bella mais je ne rentre que vers midi, midi et demi. Je travaille ce matin et je ne peux pas rester.****  
****_ Oh je comprends tu travailles où parce que je voulais demander à Alice de me déposer en ville.****  
****_ A l'hôpital de la ville.****  
****- Ok bah à ce moment là je pourrais venir te chercher et on ira manger quelque part. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas.****  
****_ Non c'est parfait Bella.****  
****_ Ok bonne journée alors.****  
****_ Merci.**

Je finissais de mettre mon lacet, et je partais en direction de Bella. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et elle semblait encore plus belle que d'ordinaire. Sa bouille enfantine me faisait littéralement craquer. Je fonçais rapidement sur ses lèvres que je n'avaient pas goûter depuis hier. Et elles me manquaient déjà.

**_ Tu vas être en retard.****  
****_ Oui c'est vrai.**

Je soupirais et prenais mon manteau. Dehors le temps se faisait frisquet, un temps de Septembre. Mais d'habitude ici, les jours étaient doux les deux premières semaines du mois. Je mettais mon écharpe, noire en laine, avant d'attraper mes clés de voiture. Bella était sortie du lit et m'accompagnait jusqu'à la terrasse.

**_ Aller rentre Bella tu vas attraper la mort comme ça.****  
****_ Je sais. A tout à l'heure.****  
****_ A tout à l'heure.**

Je lui souriais une dernière fois avant de refermer la portière grise sur moi. Installé sur mon siège conducteur je démarrais la voiture et partais en direction de l'hôpital. Et oui j'avais beau n'avoir que vingt six ans j'étais déjà médecin, et l'hôpital de Forks avait besoin de moi. Je souriais en repensant à mon rêve. Bella... Un ange. Une nouvelle vie? C'était fort possible. Seulement j'avais toujours l'impression de _la_trahir.

En arrivant devant le grand bâtiment des urgences je stoppais net à toutes mes interrogations. Isa n'était plus là et il fallait que je refasse ma vie. Même si ce n'était pas avec Tanya. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas quand elle reviendrait. Peut être que les choses entre Bella et moi changeraient à ce moment là. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Pas maintenant que j'avais retrouvé le sourire après des années d'errance, où je me levais chaque matin avec une question : Pourquoi moi je vivais et elle reposait, soi-disant, six pieds sous terre. Où les asticots avaient sans doute réduit son si joli corps et son beau visage en charpie.

Chaque matin je me levais juste pour elle. Mais à quoi ça servait, puisqu'elle n'était pas là ? Chaque combat de ma vie, je le faisais pour elle. Et chaque fois que je réussissais quelque chose, c'était grâce à elle. Jamais je n'allais au cimetière, pour moi ce n'était pas mon Isa qui y étais, mais une autre personne. En même temps aucune expertise n'avait été effectuée.

Je préférais lui rendre hommage dans _notre endroit_. Le champ où régnait fleurs des champs, pâquerettes, boutons d'or, pissenlits, coquelicots, en maître. Le champ qui représentait notre amour. Un amour que je croyais solide et assez fort pour affronter tout à deux. Mais pas assez pour affronter la mort. Surtout pas assez fort puisque notre séparation m'avais rendu complètement amorphe. Comme après son enterrement. Jacob lui se fichait pas mal d'Isa, pour lui elle n'était qu'un trophée de plus. Alors, depuis le jour de ses dix huit ans, le jour aussi où elle est partit, je voue une haine impitoyable à ce fils de chien. Jacob Black. Et savoir qu'il était proche de Bella ne faisait que raviver l'animosité qu'il y avait entre nous.

** Point de vue Bella **

Seule dans cette grande pièce froide je me sentais, une nouvelle fois, de trop. C'est vrai j'arrivais dans la vie d'Edward je chamboulais tout autour de lui, y compris auprès de ses parents et je m'en voulais. Mais néanmoins il m'apportait beaucoup en étant près de moi. C'est comme si à côté de lui je me trouvais entière, comme si on se complétait. Je sais tout cela fait très film à l'eau de rose mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que sa présence, son corps et son être tout entier étaient bénéfique pour moi. C'est vrai depuis que j'étais ici, trois jours en tout, je me sentais revivre. Comme le Phœnix, il renait de ses cendres, et bien moi c'était pareil. Je renaissais après mes dures épreuves. Je n'avais aucunes idées de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant ces deux derniers mois, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés. Je ferais tout pour retrouver une vie normale.

Je sortais de la cuisine où j'avais pris une tasse, bleu à poids blanc, et dans laquelle j'avais versée du café fumant fait des mains d'Edward. Je commençais à avancer vers la chambre afin de prendre des vêtements propres pour ensuite aller m'habiller. Mais une question me taraudait. Carlisle n'avait-il pas dit qu'Edward devait se marier avec une certaine Tanya ?

Un frisson parcourait ma colonne vertébrale rien que de penser à ça. Mais à quoi devrais-je m'attendre avec Edward? Après tout il avait déjà une femme dans sa vie, et je débarquais comme ça. Il devait se marier et moi je devenais comme qui dirait sa maîtresse. Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup ce mot avant mais là c'était moi qui étais concernée. Et j'avais un peu plus peur de l'évolution des choses. Je ne voulais pas quitter Edward mais pourtant un jour il le faudrait. Pour notre bien a nous je pense que cela serait la meilleure solution.

J'avais beau regarder dans le couloir, aucune photo ou aucune trace de cette Tanya. Dans la chambre pareille. Et dans les autres pièces aussi. C'était comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme. D'ailleurs où était-elle à l'heure d'aujourd'hui? Pas ici en tout cas. Tant pis j'allais peut être y laisser des plumes mais je ne voulais pas abandonner Edward. Ça il n'en était pas question.

Cette Tanya ne connaissait pas sa chance d'avoir un homme comme Edward. Il était gentil, doux, attentionné. Et c'est sur mes lèvres qu'il déposait les siennes. Mais j'appréhendais le retour de sa fiancée. Car je savais qu'après ça je n'aurais plus ma place ici. De plus je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. De l'amour ? De l'amitié améliorée ?

J'avais toujours un sentiment de décollage immédiat quand nos mains se touchaient. Quand ses sourires me propulsaient sur une autre planète. Et quand ses lèvres atterrissaient divinement sur les miennes. Un sentiment de joie et de plénitude complète, s'emparait alors de mes entrailles. Et dans un souffle je me retenais de dire une nouvelle fois une bêtise. Il était tout bonnement impossible que je sois amoureuse. Non. Je ne le pouvais pas, je ne le devais pas.

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre, rien de bien extraordinaire, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. A bientôt.

SweetyMarie


	8. Le doute est en moi

** Point de vue Bella **

Je m'étais habillée d'une façon assez simple. Du moins je l'espérais. J'avais mis une chemise blanche accompagnée d'un jeans. J'avais mis mes chaussures, choisis par Alice quand nous étions dans le magasin de chaussure très prisé de Port Angeles. Je m'étais retenue in-extrémiste de hurler lorsque j'avais entendu le prix de cette paire de chaussure. Cent quarante cinq dollars. Et oui, pour une vulgaire paire de chaussures les femmes payent autant. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient magnifiques, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait me faire changer de disque. Ces chaussures étaient trop chères.

Il était onze heures trente quand Alice, habillée d'une robe blanche lui arrivant mi-cuisse, arriva devant moi tout sourire.

**_ Alors Bella comment vas-tu?****  
****_ Bien et toi ?****  
****_ Super bien ! Jasper est un ange tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin.****  
****_ Non. Dis-moi.****  
****_ Il m'a préparé le petit déjeuner. Il a été cherché mes fruits préférés chez le traiteur. Et tout ça pour me demander finalement si...****  
****_ Si ?****  
****_ Si je voulais penser à faire des enfants avec lui. Je suis tellement heureuse. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.****  
****_ Si je pense le savoir. Félicitation alors.****  
****_ Merci Bella. Mais n'en parle pas s'il te plaît. Tu es la seule à être au courant pour l'instant.****  
****_ Promis. Je serais une tombe. On y va?****  
****_ Bien sur ! En voiture !**

Je souriais. Alice était toujours une vraie pile électrique mais je crois que ce que lui avait annoncé Jasper ce matin avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mais une bombe d'énergie. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Alice sur le bout des doigts mais rien que son attitude dans le supermarché, ainsi qu'avec les commentaires et divers informations que j'avais obtenue en parlant avec Rosalie, je pouvais dire qu'Alice était très énergique.

J'étais heureuse pour elle. Mais je ressentais comme un vide en moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut être que je voulais aussi des enfants. Mais je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin. Je ne comprenais donc pas le besoin de tenir un bébé dans mes bras. J'étais bizarre. Mais je mettais ça sur le compte de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

On arrivait quelques minutes plus tard devant une grande bâtisse blanche. Où il y avait écrit en grosses lettres rouge : HÔPITAL.

**_ Tu vas voir Edward alors je te dépose ici. ****  
****_ Tu es sûr?****  
****_ Oui vas y. Tu demandes le docteur Cullen en service pédiatrique.****  
****_ Très bien merci Alice****  
****_ De rien Bella.**

Je refermais la porte avant de sa Porsche et sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, elle démarrait en trombe. Et je me retrouvais de nouveau face au bâtiment. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais de rentrer dans l'établissement. A peine arrivée à l'accueil, je sentis cette affreuse odeur de javel. Une femme, d'environ vingt ans, aux cheveux châtains me regardait de la tête au pied. Je lui offrais un timide sourire auquel elle répondit par un regard noir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon. J'avançais alors vers elle.

**_ Bonjour j'aimerais savoir où se trouve le bureau du docteur Cullen.****  
****_ Père ou fils ?****  
****_ Euh le fils.****  
****_ Service pédiatrique, troisième étage la porte au fond du couloir.** Me dit-elle sèchement?  
**_ Merci beaucoup Jessica**dis-je en lui souriant hypocritement après avoir lu son prénom sur son badge.

Je m'engouffrais alors dans l'un des ascenseurs. Grand et spacieux il pouvait contenir une bonne vingtaine de personne. J'appuyais sur le trois et attendais patiemment. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je tombais directement sur une infirmière en train d'aguicher Edward, près de la chambre d'un patient. Mais c'est qu'elle ne se gênait pas cette dévergondée pour le toucher en plus.

**Jalouse Bella?****  
****Non pas du tout !****  
****A peine, vas lui en foutre une à cette blondasse****  
****Oh toi la conscience à deux balles...**

J'étais tout simplement folle. Voilà que je parlais avec moi-même. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller voir un psy.

** Point de vue Edward **

Encore une journée de boulot. Mon plus grand bonheur dans cet endroit ? Les enfants. J'aimerais tant en avoir mais pas avec Tanya. Ça c'est hors de question. J'entrais dans la chambre de la petite Anna. Une jolie petite fille blonde, qui avait eu deux côtes de fêlées dans un accident de voiture.

**_ Bonjour Anna comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?****  
****_ Bonjour monsieur. Ça va bien. Regarde ce que maman m'a achetée. **

Elle me montrait alors un petit ours en peluche brun, où sur son tee-shirt rose était écrit Anna.

**_ Oh mais dit moi c'est joli comme tout. Tu es contente?****  
****_ Oui.**

Elle souriait. Je me déplaçais alors pour regarder sa courbe des températures. Trente six, neuf. C'est bon tout était parfait.

**_ Je reviendrais cet après-midi d'accord?****  
****_ Oui d'accord.****  
****_ Reposes toi bien en attendant.****  
****_ Oui à tout à l'heure****  
****_ A tout à l'heure.**

Je sortais donc de la chambre de ma patiente et mettais à jour mon rapport sur son état de santé, qui s'améliorer de jour en jour, quand Lauren Mallory m'accosta. C'était une infirmière qui travaillait avec moi depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Blonde à forte poitrine. Vous voyez le genre ? Et bien cette fille aussi hautaine que Tanya me faisait sans cesse du rentre dedans. Sans y parvenir cependant. Il était onze heure cinquante et j'allais devoir écouter pendant dix minutes voir plus ses conseils, compliments ou autres.

**_ Edward. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir.****  
****_ Lauren nous travaillons ensemble c'est normal que nous nous voyons.****  
****_ Oui mais voilà je pensais à vous, enfin je me demandais où vous étiez et je me suis mise à penser que vous étiez sûrement avec Anna.**

Tient mais c'est qu'elle sait penser celle là.

**_ Oui j'étais bien avec elle. Alors que voulais-tu me dire ?****  
****_ Euh j'aimerais savoir si ce midi vous pourriez manger avec moi.****  
****_ Hum désolé mais je suis déjà pris.****  
****_ Oh bon tant pis une autre fois peut être alors. **

Elle posait alors sa main sur mon bras. De l'endroit où nous étions j'entendis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à cette personne. J'étais plus résigné à me débarrasser de cette sangsue. Je tournais machinalement la tête. Mes yeux rentrèrent en contact avec deux yeux chocolat. Bella... Son visage exprimait la colère. Beaucoup de colère et un soupçon de tristesse. Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite, mais quand je sentis Lauren se coller un peu plus à moi j'enlevais immédiatement son bras. Je la poussais gentiment sur le côté tandis que je me dépêchais d'aller à la rencontre de la déesse en face de moi.

Sa mâchoire était contractée et une veine venait de faire irruption sur son si joli front. Elle semblait énervée, déçue, et triste peut être. Une pointe d'amertume venait pointer son nez. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, et sans un mot elle détourna les talons.

J'attrapais alors son poignet pour qu'elle fasse demi-tour. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas cependant. J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction, de ses propos. Ou plutôt je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir de nouveau faire face. Cela me fit repenser à une scène semblable dans les couloirs du lycée. Cinq longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Et j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie. Mon ange...

_Cinq ans plus tôt_  
Isa la femme de ma vie. Isa la plus belle créature qui naquît jadis sur cette terre. Au milieu des tempêtes et orages s'élève Isa. La sagesse innée. Rien qu'en pensant à elle je me laisserais bien transporter sur un petit nuage pour ne serait-ce juste revoir son visage aux joues rosies. Mais malheureusement j'avais une heure de permanence et elle a une heure de mathématique. La matière dont elle avait horreur.

Alors que j'attendais avec Emmett sur un banc, Kate arriva avec ses acolytes, j'ai nommée Irina et Jane. Ces filles étaient toutes superficielles et populaire. Populaire. Voilà un mot qui veux tout dire et en faite quand on gratte un peu le vernis ce n'est pas ce qui reste qui est intéressant. Ce qui me plaisais tant chez Isabella c'était son côté simple, et tellement pur. Au moins elle, elle ne se vantait pas de choses qu'elle n'avait pas encore faites.  
Emmett à la vue des trois pestes du lycée c'était redresser. Moi tranquillement je me levais. Et comme toujours Kate avait encore une fois son fichu sourire à deux euros de peint sur le visage. Je la regardais alors, avec de la pitié presque. Un geste du bras et ses deux copines disparurent. Elles nous laissèrent tous les trois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Kate s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Emmett lui regardait en l'air, comme si le vol d'une pie pouvait intéresser quelqu'un. Lâcheur, traitre... Mon frère semblait une nouvelle fois ne pas vouloir m'aider.

**_ Tu sais Eddy, on pourrait aller quelque part tous les deux qu'en penses-tu?****  
****_ Écoute Kate, J'attends Isabella là, alors contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, elle et moi c'est indestructible.****  
****_ Très bien...**

Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main à plat contre mon torse. Et elle commence par faire des tous petits ronds avec son pouce.

**- Kate qu'est-ce que...**

Je ne pus alors que réaliser le triste spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Isa était devant moi le visage dévaster par les larmes. Ses yeux chocolat semblaient horrifiés. Je poussais alors Kate pour rejoindre Isa. Qui se dépêchait de partir en courant.

_De nos jours_  
Je chassais rapidement cet épisode tragique, pour me concentrer sur le présent. Isa n'était plus là, mais Bella était devant moi. Elle, elle était faite en chaire et en os. Son cœur venait de se briser et je le savais. Une larme coula sur sa douce joue. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça. Et le pire c'est que je savais que c'était entièrement ma faute.

**_ Je...Je vais y aller.****  
****_ Bella...****  
****_ Non Edward. Tais-toi. J'y vais. A ce soir.**

Je lâchais son bras sous le poids de ses mots. Elle m'en voulait et ça je le savais. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Elle ne voulait pour l'instant pas me parler. J'attendrais ce soir si elle était prête.

Les heures passaient et mes pensées s'éloignaient de plus en plus de mon travail. Depuis l'incident de ce matin, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à travailler. Dans mon bureau les feuilles étaient toutes posées négligemment sur mon bureau. Ma tête reposait actuellement sur l'appuie tête de mon siège en cuir. Mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je ne voulais plus être ici. Plus être dans cet hôpital. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : la retrouver. Je voulais et je devais la protéger et je gâchais tout. Encore une fois. Je voulais m'excuser, mais je devais attendre ce soir. Elle me l'avait dit. Pourtant un terrible doute s'installait peu à peu dans mon corps tout entier. La peur de la perdre. J'avais déjà perdue Isa, je ne voulais pas perdre Bella.  
Pourtant Tanya était un élément perturbateur dans notre histoire. S'il y en avait une.

* * *

**Petit chapitre je vous l'accorde. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plus.**

**Merci de me laissez une petite review même toute petite, ça me fera plaisir.**

**Bisous à vous **

**SweetyMarie**


	9. Aveux honteux

**Hello, voici le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture **

**& à bientôt**

**SweetyMarie  
**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella **

Deux heures. Deux heures à tourner en rond. Il me fallait bien tout ce temps pour essayer de me calmer. Pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de revivre une certaine scène. Tout se mélanger dans ma tête et les images plus floues les unes que les autres continuaient à se brouiller dans mon esprit.  
Un terrible mélange d'image faisait soudain irruption. Je devais m'assoir sur le banc le plus proche, j'étais tellement mal.

Cette fille et Edward. Edward fiancé. Tout faisait irruption dans mon esprit. Les mots, phrases, les images, et les gestes se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Tout cela formait un drôle de potage.  
Je savais très bien pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça. Malgré moi je ressentais quelque chose de profond pour Edward. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour. L'amour c'était quelque chose que je m'interdisais. Depuis quelques mois maintenant. Depuis que James m'avait «pris sous son aile». Depuis que le cauchemar avait commencé. Une certaine nuit d'été. Une nuit chaude et étoilée.

Je me souviendrais toujours du ciel particulièrement bleuté, des étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel et qui éclairaient les rues sombres de Phœnix. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette soif qui avait atteint ma gorge sèche. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'écumer les bars mais pourtant il fallait bien que je me réhydrate. Je marchais quand... Plus rien. Plus d'image. Plus de mémoire. Le vide, le néant, complet autour de moi.

Je retournais légèrement sur terre. Me levais du banc non sans difficulté et continuais mon chemin. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Mais je marcher. Je marchais sur un long trottoir où le gravier crissait sous mes chaussures. Les arbres formaient de magnifiques allées. J'arrivais bientôt vers un grand portail vert, rouillé sur le dessus. De grands barreaux s'élevaient vers le ciel. Un cimetière. C'était un cimetière qui était sous ou plutôt devant mes yeux. Les pierres tombales, grisâtres, formaient des allées parfaitement symétriques. J'ouvrais lentement le portail. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me dirigeais vers une pierre tombale. Sans connaître une raison parfaitement logique, je m'avançais encore un peu plus jusqu'à voir apparaître le prénom et le nom d'une jeune femme. _Isabella Swan_.

Un frisson commençait légèrement à remonter le long de mon échine. Isabella Swan. Esmée m'en avait parlée la veille. La cause ou plutôt l'évènement déclencheur de la haine entre Jacob et Edward. Isabella Swan ou la première petite amie d'Edward et son premier amour aussi. Esmée avait l'air de la portée vraiment dans son cœur. Et selon ses dires je lui ressemblerais beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Je m'asseyais face à cette pierre froide. Des fleurs, de freesia étaient disposées dans deux vases de chaque côté du monument. Une plaque m'intriguait vraiment. Une photo d'elle et Edward. Où était inscrit : _A mon unique amour, que tu veilles à jamais sur nous. Je t'aime._

Je me rapprochais un peu plus et regardais la photo. Je faillis tomber en arrière tellement le choc était important. Mes mains tremblaient et des sueurs froides faisaient leur apparition et pour cause, on m'aurait mis un miroir en face de moi ça aurait été pareil. Les mêmes traits, les cheveux légèrement plus foncés pour elle et la peau un peu plus bronzée que la mienne. Ses yeux chocolat également reflétaient un peu plus de joie de vivre et d'intensité que les miens qui essayaient de rester neutre. Mon cœur loupait pas mal de battement. La ressemblance était vraiment plus que frappante. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes. _20/11/1987-20/11/2005_Mon cœur se serait encore plus rien qu'à la vue de ces deux dates. Cette Isabella n'avait pas eu de chance, le jour de ses dix-huit ans elle mourrait. Et lorsque mes yeux recroissaient la photo mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de se pincer. Edward... Il avait l'air heureux dessus. Esmée m'avait dit que depuis quatre ans il ne vivait plus. Il ne souriait plus. Il était comme une coquille vide, vide de sentiment. L'amour s'était échapper et son cœur était partit avec son Isa. Quatre longues années. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'avait plus la moindre envie. Mais selon elle je lui redonnais le sourire qu'il avait perdu. Mais une ombre venait troubler se magnifique tableau : Tanya. Carlisle avait l'air décidé, il voulait absolument que ce mariage ai lieu.

Le vent se faisait plus frais et j'étais toujours recroquevillée sur moi-même. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir alors que les feuilles bougeaient au rythme entrainant de la brise. Le bruit du portail me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Néanmoins je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre.

**- Debout Bella, Edward te cherche partout.**

Je me retournais pour voir à qui cette douce voix appartenait et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je captais enfin le regard bleu gris de Jasper.

**- Jas...Jasper** balbutiais-je complètement sous le choc.  
**- Oui allez hop debout on te cherche partout depuis ce matin.** Dit-il en me tendant sa main.  
**- Je... Désolé. **Dis-je en attrapant sa main, douce et chaude.  
**- Ça ne fait rien. Pourquoi es-tu sur la tombe d'Isa?****  
****- Je...Je suis arrivée ici et je me suis souvenue d'une conversation avec Esmée.****  
****- Oh...D'accord, tu viens?****  
****- Ou...Oui.**

Je le suivais timidement vers la sortie du cimetière. Le portail se refermait violemment derrière nous après une bourrasque terriblement fraiche. Il se dirigeait vers une voiture garée le long du trottoir. Je me dépêchais d'entrer dans sa voiture, tellement j'étais frigorifiée. Jasper, quant à lui, se mettait côté conducteur et mettait le chauffage à fond. Pendant qu'il tournait dans une petite rue adjacente je me lançais. J'avais besoin d'une réponse bien que ma question semblait terriblement idiote.

**- Jasper?****  
****- Oui?****  
****- Je... C'est bête mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part. Mais avant.****  
****- Je...****  
****- Oui je sais c'est complètement absurde ce que je raconte mais...Désolé.****  
****- Non tu as raison, je...On s'est déjà vu mais c'est délicat...****  
****- Expliques-toi**

Il arrêta la voiture et se gara. J'ignorais totalement où nous étions mais je me focaliser maintenant sur Jasper. Depuis quelques jours, en réalité depuis que je l'avais rencontré officiellement, j'avais cette impression de déjà vu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'était très étrange.

**- Il y a deux mois environ je suis allée sur Phœnix, j'étais séparer d'Alice et j'allais mal. Beaucoup plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Alors avec des amis un soir nous avons décidé d'aller dans un bar, puis d'un bar nous sommes passé à un autre. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver dans un établissement appelé le «New Moon».**

Mon sang à ce moment là s'arrêta. Mais il continua son récit.

**- Et nous avons passé la nuit avec des filles. Dont toi...**

Je restais bouche bée devant son récit magistralement raconter. La chaire de poule et les bras ballants je restais sans voix. Jasper. Lui et moi. Moi et lui.

**- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?****  
****- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été assez sot de balancer ça devant Alice?****  
****- Non mais... **

Son ton me faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Il avait parlé avec une telle sécheresse dans la voix que mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

**- Désolé Bella. Excuses moi je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.****  
****- Ca ne fait rien. Mais est-ce que j'étais consciente lorsque... Enfin je veux dire...****  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas je vois tout à fait. Tu avais l'air d'avoir bu du moins il me semble mais comme j'étais pas mal amoché moi aussi donc je ne sais pas trop. ****  
****- Oh mon dieu !****  
****- Bella le passé c'est le passé. Ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu as pu faire avant.****  
****- Merci Jasper. Merci beaucoup. ****  
****- De rien.**

Il remettait en route la voiture et nous roulions à une vitesse réglementée. Tout le contraire d'avec Alice ou Edward. On reconnaissait bien là un trait semblable entre le frère et la sœur.

**- Jasper, ne dit rien à Edward et surtout aux autres.****  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas ça sera notre secret.****  
****- Merci.**

Je posais alors ma tête, lourde de fatigue, contre la fenêtre de l'auto. Quelques minutes plus tard et nous arrivions devant la maison d'Edward. J'appréhendais le fait de me retrouver en face de lui. Je me demandais comment réagir. Lui faire la tête ou plonger la tête la première dans ses bras. S'il me les ouvrait évidemment.

**- Tu comptes camper ici?****  
****- Non tu as raison on y va.****  
****- N'ai pas peur. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça.****  
****- Je le sais. Du moins je le pense.**

Il me souriait, d'un sourire franc et chaleureux. Tout en m'aidant à ouvrir ma portière, il m'embarquait timidement avec lui vers la porte d'entrée. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans le salon qu'une petite troupe se jetait presque littéralement sur lui.

**- Bella elle est avec toi?****  
****- Oui Rose. Regarde derrière moi.****  
****- Bella !**

Rosalie me sauta dessus accompagnée d'Alice. Leur étreinte m'étouffait légèrement.

**- Rose, Alice vous m'étouffez là !****  
****- Oh pardon ! dirent-elles en cœur.**

Emmett s'avançait vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Un baiser sur ma tempe et une douce recommandation surgit alors de sa bouche. «Tu nous as fait à tous super peur. Ne refait plus jamais ça.» Après lui avoir murmuré un promis je m'avançais dans la pièce. Rosalie avait déjà rejoint les bras puissants et rassurant d'Emmett et Jasper avait attrapé Alice et tous les quatre quittaient le salon sans rien dire.

Je m'avançais vers Edward en essayant de masquer ma nervosité mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il s'avança lui aussi et me pris brusquement dans ses bras. En me serrant plus fort contre lui encore.

**- Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Je t'en pris Bella pardonnes moi.****  
****- Plus jamais. Je te le promets.****  
****- J'ai crus que j'allais une nouvelle fois perdre...****  
****- Chut **dis-je en mettant mon index sur ses lèvres. **On oublie tout.****  
****- Bella, je...****  
****- Oui?****  
****- Non oublis. Je suis vraiment désolé.****  
****- Pas autant que moi.**

Je m'accrochais désespérément à son tee-shirt. Me laissant aller librement dans son étreinte. Vivre au jour le jour. Ne se soucier de rien et de personne. Pourrais-je me laisser aller avec lui sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment Tanya pourrait débarquer. Avais-je la volonté de lui faire confiance. De me donner entièrement à lui?  
Avais-je suffisamment de cran pour lui dire tout ce que je pensais. Les questions se bousculaient par centaines dans ma tête et je n'étais pas du tout sûr de pouvoir y répondre.

* * *

**Hey ! J'esp****ère que le chapitre vous a plus,**

**n'oubliez pas de me mettre un petit commentaire si le coeur vous en dit :) **

**A très vite j'espère**

**SweetyLMarie**


	10. Luxure & liaison dangereuse

**Bleeding Love : Chapitre 10**

**Title : Luxure**** & liaison dangereuse.**

**Point de vue Edward**

**_ Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Je t'en pris Bella pardonnes moi.****  
****_ Plus jamais. Je te le promets.****  
****_ J'ai crus que j'allais une nouvelle fois perdre...****  
****_ Chut dis-elle en mettant son index sur mes lèvres. On oublie tout.****  
****_ Bella, je...****  
****_ Oui?****  
****_ Non oublis. Je suis vraiment désolé.****  
****_ Pas autant que moi.**

Après cette phrase je la serrais encore plus contre moi. La voir arriver avec Jasper avait refait naître en moi quelques souvenirs que je croyais ensevelis au fond de moi. Son odeur venait même titiller mes narines. Le shampoing qu'elle avait utilisé sentait affreusement bon la fraise. Sa douce fragrance m'emmenait sur une autre planète. Je n'avais pas réalisé tout de suite que je tenais Isabella dans mes bras. Une Isabella mais pas mon Isa. Juste Bella.

J'étais conscient d'avoir fait une grosse ânerie en étant trop proche de Lauren. Mais le pire c'est que je n'éprouvais aucun remord à l'encontre de Tanya mais seulement pour Bella. Pour elle j'avais affronté toute la ville accompagné de mes amis. J'étais tellement mal de ne pas savoir où elle était. Elle était tellement fragile. Mais Jasper me l'avait ramenée saine et sauve. Du moins en apparence. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas le don de double vue ou plus communément appelé télépathie.

Intérieurement je jubilais de la situation. Évidemment il y avait mes amis et ma famille dehors et donc je me retenais. De plus j'ignorais encore l'état actuel de Bella. C'est vrai qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Ok on s'était plusieurs fois embrasser. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de lien qui nous unissait.

Il était vingt heures trente, indiqué sur la pendule du salon, quand Bella se proposa d'aller faire à manger. Les Cullen et Hale étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps. Bella m'avait expliqué comment elle s'était sentie quand elle m'avait vu avec Lauren. Elle m'avait aussi dit où elle était allée pendant tout ce temps. Et j'avoue que j'étais surpris. Surpris qu'elle soit allée là où depuis quatre longues années je n'allais plus. Rien que voir cette tombe me retournait l'estomac. Pour moi Isa n'était pas là. Elle vivait quelque part. Comme moi, comme Jazz, comme Al', comme Emmett, comme Rose, comme Bella. Encore plus comme Bella, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, semblable à des sœurs jumelle. Je pensais à tout cela pendant que ma colocataire faisait cuir deux steaks dans une poêle avec quelques pommes de terre.

Je décidais alors de mettre la table. Je me rappelais alors de notre premier diner. Je me souvenais aussi de notre première dispute, qui avait aussi engendré notre premier baiser. Et à ce moment précis mes lèvres me brûlaient. Je mourrais d'envie de les goûtées une nouvelle fois. Je voulais tant lui dire c'est trois mots. Car cet après-midi m'avait fait bien comprendre ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je savais qu'elle était fragile. Que notre rencontre n'était pas vraiment idéale. Et que les sévices de James resteront ancrés en elle. Mais je sais aussi qu'à l'intérieur il y avait un cœur. Un cœur pur. Et ce cœur je voulais le refaire battre. Je voulais qu'elle soit totalement à moi. Mais l'ombre de notre bonheur potentiel était toujours la même : Tanya.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre dans l'espoir de trouver un polo, un tee-shirt ou encore une chemisette pour me changer. Bella avait complètement inondé mon habit de ses pleurs. J'attrapais alors une chemise blanche sur laquelle était brodée une note de musique, au niveau de la poche. A peine avais-je boutonné les quelques attaches de ma chemise qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Puis j'entendis Bella jurer.

**- Et merde !**

Je me précipitais hors de la pièce pour retrouver une Bella accroupie en train de ramasser les morceaux d'une assiette brisée. Je me dépêchais d'aller l'aider.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Edward.****  
****- Bella, ce n'est qu'une assiette. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais lui préparer des funérailles nationales?**

Elle sourit à ma remarque. Et dieu sait à quel point cette petite mimique me faisait fondre. A l'intérieur mon cœur dansait la salsa tant il battait fort. Les morceaux étaient ramassés et Bella allait jeter les débris. Mais en se retournant elle heurta la pelle qu'elle avait laissé préalablement à terre. Je la rattrapais in-extrémiste. Elle était à deux doigts de se ramasser sur le parquet de la cuisine. Je tentais de la remettre sur ses pieds tant bien que mal mais elle s'accrochait toujours plus à mon vêtement. Ses doigts empoignaient sauvagement mes avant-bras. Ses yeux étaient en parfaite connexion avec les miens. Nos visages, écartés de quelques centimètres seulement, étaient balayés par un souffle chaud, dût à notre respiration erratique. Plus nous nous fixions et plus nos visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. L'instant d'après fût le pas de trop.

N'y tenant plus j'attrapais ses lèvres douces et brillantes. Le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est qu'elle y était favorable. Elle m'embrassait en retour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nos lèvres s'emboitaient et nos langues menaient un ballet sensuel et interminable. Malheureusement nous n'étions que de frêles humains et nos respirations vinrent à manquer.  
Son front posé contre le mien, était le seul lien qui nous unissait encore. Alors que ma respiration redevenait régulière Bella posa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les miennes et nous conduisis hors de la cuisine. Nous traversions le couloir et arrivions très rapidement dans ma chambre. Elle ferma rapidement la porte derrière nous sans rompre le contact. Nos respirations saccadées faisaient office de musique dans la pièce. Bella se frottait contre moi de manière éhontée.

Jamais je n'avais ressentit tout ce désir pour quelqu'un. Si. Une personne. Juste une. Mais le passé doit être laissé ou il est. Je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour Bella. Et il était hors de question que je me laisse submerger par mes souvenirs.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois et elle caressa mon torse au travers de ma chemise. Elle commençait à défaire mes boutons. Ses doigts fins, froids et doux contrastaient avec le brasier qu'elle laissait à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur mesurée rendant mon corps plus avide de ses caresses. J'étais comme parcouru par une puissante décharge électrique. Une magnifique décharge électrique qui ne faisait qu'alimenter mon désir. Je l'aimais. Maintenant j'en étais sûr.  
Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se diriger vers ma mâchoire, puis elles descendirent vers mon cou. Le contact de ses lèvres pulpeuses et innocentes entretint le brasier qui consumait chacun de mes sens. Lorsqu'elle redressa son visage et attrapa le lobe de mon oreille, je ne pus retenir un grognement.

** Point de vue Bella **

Edward et moi. Ca devait arriver, et nous y étions. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Le désir ardent qui consumait chacune de mes cellules m'en empêchait. La frénésie qui m'avait enveloppé lorsque j'avais touché ses lèvres m'en empêchait. De toutes les manières, je ne voulais plus reculer. J'allais aller jusqu'au bout et enfin écouter mon cœur.

Edward passait ses mains sous mon haut, touchant mon ventre. Je levais les bras pour qu'il me l'enlève. Ce qu'il fît sans demander son reste. Il embrassa tendrement ma clavicule me laissant grisée sous ses baisers. Des gémissements s'échappaient lentement de ma gorge. En apercevant la naissance de ma poitrine il ne put retenir un grognement puissant de sortir.

- Tu vas me rendre fou Bella.  
- Ne te retiens pas alors.  
- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

Pour toute réponse je me blottissais un peu plus contre lui. Ma poitrine fut collée contre son torse. J'écartais les pans de sa chemise et la balançais dans un coin de la chambre. Je collai un peu plus mon bassin contre le sien créant une délicieuse friction entre nos deux sexes.  
Mon humidité pour lui était plus que flagrante mais je m'en contrefichais. Tout ce qui importait maintenant c'était l'instant présent. Soit lui et moi. J'attrapais la boucle de sa ceinture, et défit lentement son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à ses chevilles. Dans un mouvement de hâte Edward jeta ce dernier dans un coin la chambre. Il fit de même avec mon propre bas et ses yeux changèrent rapidement de couleur en voyant ce que je portais en dessous.

- Putain Bella.

Ses yeux se voilèrent d'un sentiment qui m'achevait au même moment: Le désir.  
Je souriais de toutes mes dents, j'étais affreusement heureuse de tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Edward m'enleva mon carcan et vint grignoter la peau laiteuse de mon cou. Je me perdais dans les méandres du plaisir lorsque je sentis sa langue tourner autours de mes mamelons durcis par le plaisir, ainsi que deux doigts pénétrer mon antre avec passion et fermeté. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes cris. Je le sentais tournoyer en moi. Et ses longs doigts fins et doux en moi ne faisaient que décupler mon plaisir pour lui. Mes hanches bougeaient toute seules et Edward les serra fermement avec sa main de libre. Seulement à chaque mouvement de vas et vient mon dos se cambrait sous la sensation. Ce qui fit que bientôt mes parois se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts. Une fois sortis de ma toison il les porta à sa bouche, ayant délaissé ma poitrine afin d'admirer le spectacle de ma jouissance, toujours encrés les uns dans les autres. Nos yeux ancrés, les siens dans les miens. Il goûta mon jus toujours en me regardant et en gémissant. Je me délectais de cette vision purement érotique et lui arrachait carrément ses doigts de sa si jolie bouche. Il me regardait surpris, avant que je ne suce moi-même mon jus mélanger à sa salive.

- Tu as un goût extraordinaire Bella  
- Tu as raison. Edward. J'ai vraiment un goût extraordinaire. Mélanger à ta salive c'est encore mieux.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il s'installait sur le dos et je me hissais à califourchon sur lui. J'embrassais tout d'abord ses belles lèvres pulpeuses avant de descendre le long de son cou. Puis arriver au niveau de son torse je titillais également sa poitrine comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec mes seins.

- Oh putain...Bella...

Sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je m'abaissais toujours plus. Pour arriver bientôt au niveau de son nombril dont je traçais le contour avec ma langue. Sa respiration saccadée ainsi que sa tête renversée en arrière ne m'arrêtèrent pas pour autant mais agrandir ma soif de lui. J'embrassais ses hanches et il gémit de bonheur. Je levais juste mes hanches avant de m'empaler sur son sexe tendu pour moi. Nous poussions tout deux un soupir d'aise. Je commençais à faire de légers mouvements de hanches accompagnés par les mains de mon amant. Il mettait de plus en plus fort des coups de butoirs développant ainsi la boule de désir au fond de mon bas-ventre. Il inversa les positions et me surplomba. Il entra de nouveau en moi.

- Ed...ward...Plus...Plus vite...

Il augmentait la cadence et ma tête repartait en arrière. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir comme ça. Plus il se mouvait en moi et plus les picotements de l'orgasme faisaient leurs apparitions. Bientôt une nuée d'étoiles vinrent danser la farandole me faisant perdre totalement pied.

- Bella vient avec moi mon ange.

Il plaça sa main entre nos corps et vint titiller mon paquet de nerfs.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !  
- BELLA !

Rien n'était plus beau que la jouissance qui passait sur le doux visage d'Edward. Comment j'en étais arrivée là? Je l'ignorais. Enfin...Je m'étais laissé emportée par mes sentiments et mes envies. Il se retirait de moi et je me sentis terriblement vide. Il embrassa mon front et s'installa à mes côtés. Il caressa mon ventre avec une infime tendresse. Sur son torse la sueur avait fait son apparition. Il était tellement beau. Le simple toucher d'Edward me donnait des milliers de frissons partant du bas de mon corps pour remonter le long de mon échine. Ce moment était magique.

(N/F: Et une douche froide s'impose! Parce que j'aimerais bien t'y voir, lire, lire et relire un Lemon , ça donne chaud à force! xD )

**- Merci...**  
Je le regardais et haussais un sourcil. Pourquoi me remerciait-il?  
**- Merci pour ce moment délicieux.****  
****- Euh...bah de rien ! Mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé !****  
****- Ça c'est difficile de le louper.****  
****- Hey ! **Dis-je faussement outrée.  
**- Je rigole Bella.**Me dit-il en remplaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Je souriais niaisement, mais quoi de plus naturel lorsqu'on se retrouve dans un sentiment de plénitude complète. Je me laissais aller dans la douce étreinte de mon amant. Mais pour combien de temps encore. Je refoulais cette idée au fond de mon esprit et me concentrais sur l'instant présent. Ses bras entouraient mon corps frêle, et ma tête était plaquée contre son torse. Son menton posé sur mon épaule et nos respirations qui étaient synchronisées. Le bonheur ressemblait-il à cela?

Je me réveillais en sentant de doux baisers déposés le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Des frissons se déclenchaient systématiquement rien qu'en imaginant la bouche de l'homme avec qui j'ai partagé ma nuit. Un sourire s'étira alors sur mon visage.

**- Tu es enfin réveillée.**

Je me tournais pour avoir une vue plus ample sur l'apollon qui était au-dessus de moi. Il se penchait pour m'embrasser. Le baiser était sensuel, doux et tendre à la fois. Mon cœur virevoltait dans ma poitrine tant l'émotion me gagnait.

**- Bonjour... **me murmura son doux ténor après quelques rapides embrassades.  
**- Bonjour...**

Je me lovais un peu plus contre lui. Son torse émanait encore une certaine chaleur très agréable. Je déposais une myriade de baiser sur celui-ci. Le simple fait de le voir yeux clos et respirer bruyamment, enflammait de nouveau mon bas-ventre d'excitation.

**- Bella je...****  
****- Edward fait moi l'amour.**

Il rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux. Son regard me transperçait. Les yeux dans les yeux il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de moi, déposant soigneusement ses douces lèvres, dont je n'étais jamais rassasiée, sur les miennes et je crochetais sa nuque. Tendre puis bestiale voici les deux adjectifs qui auraient pu qualifier ce baiser.

Bip bip bip...

Après avoir fait une nouvelle fois l'amour le réveil retentit. Edward c'était mis à grogner et je me mettais à rire déclenchant par la même occasion son hilarité.

**- J'ai oublié de l'enlever ce matin.****  
****- Pas grave.****  
****- Bon après le sport le réconfort. Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner made in Cullen?****  
****- Je dis que j'en serais ravie.****  
****- Allez hop debout.**

Je retirais la couette qui se trouvait sur nos corps encore nus. J'attrapais la chemise blanche d'Edward, celle qu'il avait enfilé. Je boutonné les boutons laissant les trois premiers ouverts. Edward quand à lui enfiler son boxer et un pantalon en lin. Il vint se placer derrière moi avant de déposer quelques petits baisers mouillés dans le creux de mon cou.

**- Edward...****  
****- Oui ?****  
****- J'ai faim !****  
****- Moi j'ai faim de toi. Et seulement toi.**

Mon cœur, ce traître, battait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Et Edward jubilait. Il continuait ses caresses lorsque que mon ventre émis un petit bruit. Signe que j'avais bel et bien faim.

**- Allez, Allons manger mademoiselle****  
****- Très bien monsieur.**

Alors que j'allais passer la première il m'attrapa et me mis sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à pomme de terre. Je lui hurlais de me lâcher mais avec le fou rire qui m'avait surprise j'étais peu crédible. Edward me relâchait alors et me déposait sur une chaise le long du bar. Il fouillait dans les placards et de ma place j'avais une vision parfaite sur lui. Son corps. Mais surtout sur son dos, musclés tout autant que son torse. Sur les contractions que ses mouvements provoqués sur cette partie.

**- Arrête de me regarder ou je vais rougir.**

J'étais décontenancée. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait pour savoir que je le fixais. Maintenant c'était moi qui baissait les yeux et qui rougissait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau remplit de bonnes choses. Je ne levais pas pour autant les yeux de mes paumes. Edward m'attrapait la main et la porta contre sa joue. Sa joue si lisse, si douce, si soyeuse. Celle que j'aimais tant depuis quelques jours. Je relevais le regard pour me faire happer par ses magnifiques yeux couleurs jade. J'aimais par dessus tout ces deux petites merveilles. Surtout lorsqu'il me regardait moi. Cela me donnait encore plus l'impression d'exister à ses yeux. Je me consumais sur place et ce fût son index, frôlant mes lèvres, qui me fît sortir de cet état de léthargie.

Il me souriait, et mon dieu que c'était plaisant à voir. Ses belles dents blanches étaient parfaitement misent en valeur par son sourire en coin. Il attrapa un croissant et le porta à sa bouche. Il arrachait un morceau de la pâtisserie avant que je ne la lui attrape des mains. Je mordais à mon tour dans le croissant.

**- Hey ! C'était mon croissant !****  
****- Désolé mais c'était trop tentant.****  
****- Je connais autre chose de trop tentant moi.****  
****- Ah oui ?****  
****- Oui. Tu veux que je te montre ?****  
****- Hum peut être plus tard...****  
****- D'accord.**

Il finit sa phrase sur un clin d'œil. Nous continuons de manger tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Les blancs entre nous n'étaient pas pesants et il engageait toujours la conversation. Ses mots étaient simples, doux, banales mais dans sa bouche toute conversation prenait un sens disproportionné par rapport à la réalité. Le temps avec lui passait tellement vite. Après notre copieux petit déjeuner, je partis prendre ma douche. Seule. Je me décontractais sous l'eau chaude. Mes muscles dût à la tension que j'avais connues ces derniers jours se détendirent automatiquement. J'étais bien dans cet halo de chaleur. Je touchais enfin le bonheur du bout des doigts. Mais je comptais bien le prendre à pleines mains.

** Point de vue Jasper **

Putin de Putin qui est assez fou pour nous réveiller à sept heures du matin. Alice à mes côtés grognait avant de mettre sa tête sous l'oreiller. Je me levais la tête encore ensommeillée. L'«intrus» avait carrément son doigt de posé sur la sonnette.

**- Ça vas j'arrive !**

J'arrivais devant la porte et m'apprêtais à crier contre cette personne lorsque je vis le visage paniqué de ma sœur. Elle n'était pas vraiment matinale et elle et son Emmett passait le plus clair de son temps au lit. Et si vous voulez mon avis ce n'était pas pour jouer au sudoku. L'air étrange de Rosalie m'inquiétait légèrement.

**- Rose ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bon matin ?****  
****- L'heure est grave Jasper Hale !****  
****- Je veux bien te croire pour m'appeler par mon nom entier c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Alors?****  
****- Tanya est en ce moment même avec Emmett. Il essaye de la retenir de ne pas aller chez Edward.****  
****- Merde ! Manquer plus que celle là.****  
****- Oui ça tu l'as dit. Surtout que Bella et lui a mon avis ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sauveur et de victime.****  
****- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi. Je vais l'appeler.****  
****- Bonne idée.**

Rosalie s'installait sur mon canapé, alors que je décrochais le téléphone de sa base. Je passais nerveusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux, priant pour qu'Edward soit chez lui. Mais à cette heure où pouvait-il bien être à part chez lui ?  
Une tonalité, puis deux...

**- Allô ?****  
****- Edward c'est Jazz !****  
****- Oh Jazzounet tu ne devineras jamais ! Bella et Moi c'est formidable mieux que ce que je n'avais espéré.****  
****- Je veux bien te croire mon pote mais là l'heure est grave.****  
****- Quoi ? Tu me fais peur là !****  
****- Si je te dis blonde?****  
****- JASPER ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes avec toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe bordel !****  
****- Tanya est de retour.****  
****- QUOI?****  
****- Merci pour mes oreilles. Elle est chez Emmett là. Rose vient d'arriver paniquer.****  
****- Merde ! Je fais quoi maintenant?****  
****- Bah je sais pas mais tâche d'expliquer à Bella parce que ça risque de dégénéré.****  
****- Euh ouai je me prépare je vais la chercher.****  
****- Non Edward att...**

Trop tard il avait raccroché. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle arrivée ne me disait rien qui vaille. Peut être un mauvais sentiment mais je savais qu'Edward n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Sauf avec Isabella mais c'était autre chose. Bella était douce, tendre et celle qui lui fallait. Mais les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel. Et Tanya était le plus gros nuage du ciel bleu qu'avaient formé Edward et Bella autours d'eux. Leur bonheur était en jeu. Et leur amour aussi. Je ne savais pas s'ils allaient sortir indemne de cette histoire.

* * *

Hello, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre de BleedingLove

J'espère que tout vous a plus.

**Une petite review ? *.***

A bientôt

SweetyMarie


	11. Une personne peut tout changer

**Bleeding Love **

**Chapitre 11 : ****Une personne peut tout changer**

**Point de vue Bella**

Un pas en dehors de la douche. La buée avait envahit le miroir. Je l'enlevais avec la paume de ma main, laissant sur celle-ci une trainée d'eau fraiche sur mes phalanges. Je commençais à me déplacer dans la chambre et à prendre mes affaires. J'enfilais un jeans bleu, avec une chemise blanche. Mes converses noires aux pieds. En allant dans le salon personne.

**- Edward ?**

Pas de réponse. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'allais dans la cuisine. Personne. Je remarquais alors qu'un papier était posé sur le comptoir où nous avions pris notre petit déjeuner. Je le dépliais pour y lire _Je pars faire une course je reviens vite. Milles baisers. Edward_.  
Edward était tellement attentionné avec moi. J'allais et venais dans les pièces en m'ennuyant de sa non-présence. Il me manquait quelque chose d'essentiel et c'était lui.

Un bruit de voiture, une porte qui claque. La sonnette qui retentit. Sans doute avait-il oublié ses clés. Je me dépêchais d'aller lui ouvrir un immense sourire avait pris place sur mon visage. En ouvrant mon sourire s'effaça automatiquement. A la place de la chevelure cuivrée il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux blond à la place du torse parfaitement musclé il y avait une paire de sein. Je regardais la femme de haut en bas, je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir rencontré.

**- Bonjour où est Edward?****  
****- Bonjour il est partit faire une course c'est pour quoi ?****  
****- Vous devez surement être la bonne. Je suis Tanya sa future femme. Prenez mes bagages et conduisez-les dans la chambre.****  
****- Euh...****  
****- Allez un peu plus de nerfs. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il qu'il vous ait laissé seule ici ? Vous pourriez être une voleuse. Ou une dangereuse criminelle.**

Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Tanya. C'était donc elle ? Cette fille qui d'extérieur était superficielle et qui de l'intérieur ressemblait plus à une peste qu'autre chose. Franchement Edward me décevait. Et moi dans tout ça qu'étais-je censée être ? Sa maîtresse ? Nous n'en avions pas encore parlé. A vrai dire hier nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de nous parler. Je sortais de la maison et allait vers une coupé Mercedes noire et attrapais les bagages de mademoiselle Tanya.

Quand je rentrais dans le salon elle était assise sur le canapé droite comme un i, à attendre sans doute le retour d'Edward. Un homme pour deux femmes. Et l'une d'elle était sa future femme. Je devais les laisser à présent. Je le sentais mais pourtant je ne le souhaitais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Peut être que c'était trop égoïste mais je refusais de ne pas me battre une dernière fois.

**- Tenez, vous là ! Apportez-moi un verre d'eau.**

Et le s'il vous plaît est en option ? Self contrôle Bella. Mais là je n'y arrivais pas. Elle m'énervait cette gosse de riche là, mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Je lui apportais alors son verre d'eau avant de l'interpeller.

**- Tanya ?****  
****- Pardon c'est à moi que vous vous adresser?****  
****- Euh oui.****  
****- Ce sera Mademoiselle Denali pour vous.****  
****- Ecoutez-moi bien mademoiselle Denali. Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez mais je ne suis pas votre boniche.****  
****- Pourtant c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes ici non?****  
****- Il me semble que cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous. Donc avant que je ne m'énerve vous allez déguerpir d'ici en vitesse.****  
****- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris. Edward est mon fiancé. Par conséquent j'habiterais bientôt là. Autant me familiariser avec les lieux. Vous ne pensez pas ?****  
****- Edward ne m'a jamais parlé de votre visite. Donc...****  
****- Donc rien du tout. J'attendrais Edward ici. Que cela vous plaise ou non c'est pareil.**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je me dépêchais d'aller le décrocher avant que Blondie ne le fasse. Je m'enfermais dans la chambre pour que Tanya n'entende rien de ce que je pourrais dire à cette personne mystérieuse.

**- Allô ?****  
****- Bella ?****  
****- Euh oui qui est à l'appareil?****  
****- C'est Rosalie.****  
****- Ah bonjour comment vas-tu ?****  
****- Bien et toi ?****  
****- A moins de bientôt commettre un meurtre tout baigne****  
****- Edward est avec toi ?****  
****- Non sa fiancée par contre elle s'est bien installée.****  
****- Oh mais c'est pas vrai je vais tuer Emmett.****  
****- Pourquoi ?****  
****- Il devait l'empêcher de venir ici.****  
****- Bon je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Parce que je ne sais pas où est Edward et je sens que quand il va rentrer du sang sera étalé sur les murs.****  
****- Bon la je suis sur la route j'arrive tu ne t'énerves pas ok?****  
****- Ouais a tout de suite Rosalie.****  
****- A tout de suite.**

Je raccrochais un peu plus soulagée en sachant que Rose serait ici d'un moment à l'autre. Je la rejoignais dans le salon. Je l'analysais un peu plus attentivement. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, des talons hauts d'au moins dix centimètres voir plus. Ses cheveux avaient été retroussés en un chignon autoritaire. Elle avait le regard dur, et un pli se faisait voir sur le haut de son front. Comme si elle était tout le temps contrariée. Ses ongles étaient longs et parfaitement manucurés. D'un rouge prononcé. Son maquillage lui donnait un air sévère. Enfin à son cou pendait un collier en or avec un pendentif où était incrusté un diamant. Cette femme paraissait froide et aigri. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais plus rester ici. J'avais besoin d'air. J'attrapais mon manteau et sortais. Je me dirigeais vers le ponton lorsqu'une voix me fît sortir de mes pensées.

**- Bella ?**

Je me retournais pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et je fus surprise de le voir. _Lui..._

**Point de vue Edward**

Mais dans quel merdier je m'étais mis ? Tanya qui débarque et Bella avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. Mon cœur avait des ratés par moment à ses côtés. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était Tanya. Je ne voulais pas me marier et je comptais bien aller trouver mon père le plus vite possible. La j'étais chez Emmett et celui-ci me racontait tout ce que lui avait dit Tanya. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle était partie essayant de me trouver. Et si elle avait été à la maison ? Je craignais vraiment pour Bella. Je savais à quel point Tanya pouvait être méchante avec les gens. Et j'avais peur que ma Bella ne le prenne encore plus pour elle.

**- Em' frérot faut que j'aille à la maison je suis sûr que Tanya y est allé et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'acharne sur Bella.****  
****- Edward. Toi et Bella c'est sérieux ?****  
****- Écoute j'aimerais beaucoup, mais avec Tanya dans le coin je crois que nos projets vont être un peu chamboulés.****  
****- Prends soin d'elle Edward.****  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Emmett. Je prendrais soin d'elle.**

Après une vive accolade avec mon frère je sortais de la demeure. Direction La Push. 

**Point de vue Esmée**

Carlisle essayait de me dire que tout irait bien, mais j'avais peur. Pour la première fois dans ma vie de femme j'avais horriblement peur. La première fois que j'avais parlé à Carlisle j'avais peur mais ce n'était pas le même trouble qui sommeillait en moi. Assise dans la salle d'attente je me tripotais les doigts nerveusement.

**- Esmée, chérie, calme toi s'il te plaît.****  
****- Carlisle j'ai si peur.****  
****- Je suis là Esmée. Si jamais ça s'avère positif je serais toujours là. Écoute nous avons de supers traitements qui pourront te faire guérir.****  
****- Carlisle. Et les enfants. Si ça se trouve je ne verrais pas grandir mes petits-enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward se marie avec la fille Denali. Promet le moi. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il ne l'aime pas. Et puis cette petite là, Bella, je sais qu'il l'aime. Il l'a regarde comme Isa. D'ailleurs je pense que...****  
****- Esmée tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.****  
****- Mais écoute, le corps n'a jamais été expertisé.****  
****- Oui je sais Esmée. Je sais...**

**- Madame Cullen? C'est à vous.**

La boule d'angoisse qui grandissait au fond de mon estomac était sur le point d'exploser. J'y étais plus d'issus possibles. Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais envie de vomir. Les effets du stress, de la terreur et des angoisses de ces derniers jours.  
Devant mes enfants j'essayais de faire bonne figure mais une fois partis je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Je ne voulais pas les quitter. Je voulais rester avec eux...


	12. Fuir pour effacer les peines

**Bleeding Love  
**

**Chapitre 12 : Fuir pour effacer les peines.  
**

**Point de vue Jacob **

**- Tu vas où?****  
****- Euh sur la plage pourquoi cette question?****  
****- Je suis ton père j'ai bien le droit de savoir où tu vas non?****  
****- Oui bien sur...**

J'attrapais mon portable, et mes clés. J'avais décidé d'aller voir Bell's. Bella quelle supercherie. Renée et moi étions les seuls dans la confidence. Sa mort nous ne l'avions pas crû et nous avions eu raison. Cette pauvre fille qui avait été enterrée à sa place. Le cœur de Bell's n'avait jamais cessé de battre. Mais le jour de ses dix huit ans elle était partie. Seule. Enfin pas si seule que ça. Mais bon le passé est le passé comme on dit. Maintenant il y avait Bella, notre Isa nationale avec une mémoire défectueuse. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire toute la vérité? Je pense qu'on la perdrait de nouveau. Charlie était toujours dévasté mais il allait mieux de jour en jour. Même si jamais personne n'aurais pût lui rendre son Isabella. On peut penser que c'est horrible de réagir comme ça mais non. Il faut avoir toutes les données du problème avant de juger.

J'étais le seul avec Renée à connaître son secret, un secret pour lequel elle avait décidé de partir, de fuir loin de cette ville. Et dire que je l'avais aidé pour tout ça.

Je montais dans ma voiture et me mettais en route. Je priais intérieurement pour que l'autre pitbull soit absent; Je parcourais les quelques kilomètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Devais-je lui dire la vérité? D'un côté je le voulais, mais de l'autre je savais que cela la changerait. Et ce à jamais.  
Je me garais le long de la route et voyais Bella sortir de la maison. Je m'approchais et me mis à la héler.

**- Bella !**

Elle se retourna et un petit sourire timide venait d'apparaître sur son visage enfantin.

**- Comment vas-tu Jacob?** dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.  
**- Très bien et toi?****  
****- Ça pourrait aller mieux.****  
****- Oh ! Un problème avec Edward ?****  
**Prononcer son prénom m'arrachais alors une grimace.  
**- Euh non avec lui tout vas bien. Parfaitement bien. C'est avec sa...fiancée...qu'il y en a...****  
****- Une fiancée? Mais quel...****  
****- Non je...écoute Jacob tu ne sais rien. Alors ne juge pas trop vite.****  
****- Désolé Bella. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?****  
****- Rien. Je te remercie. J'allais me promener là.****  
****- Je peux venir avec toi?****  
****- Bien sur.**

Je suivais Isabella sur le sable fin. La brise de septembre caressait son visage. Ses belles boucles glissaient sur son manteau, le long de son dos. Elle avait changée depuis la dernière fois, elle s'était embellit. Je secouais la tête pour oublier ces quatre dernières années. Je gardais en mémoire les derniers moments passés avec Isabella Swan et les quelques minutes passées avec Bella. Une seule et même personne pourtant deux caractères différents.

Nous avions bientôt fait le chemin inverse lorsqu'une blonde platine arriva habillée d'une jupe marron, veste assortie et tee-shirt ou débardeur blanc en dessous. Je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour venir à mi-chemin avec des chaussures pareilles. Bella devant moi augmenta la vitesse et arriva rapidement devant la jeune femme. Je les regardais s'étreindre. En arrivant devant elles je pus mieux voir les traits de la jeune femme et ce n'était autre que Rosalie Hale. Sa beauté me frappait en plein cœur, une nouvelle fois...

**- Rosalie Hale ! Depuis le temps.****  
****- Et oui Jacob Black ! Le lycée c'était une autre période.****  
****- Oui. Alors toujours avec ta sangsue?****  
****- Toujours ! **me dit-elle avec un sourire franc.  
**- Je suis heureux pour toi alors. Bon Bella je vais y aller alors.****  
****- Ok merci Jacob. Pour tout...****  
****- De rien Bella.**

Je lui pris la main et y déposa un léger baiser par-dessus. Les joues rosies en furent la conséquence. Je fis la bise à Rosalie et partis en direction de ma voiture. Et bien, quelle journée. La venue de Rosalie et surtout le fait que les autres n'aient pas compris qu'ils avaient Isabella face à eux.

** Point de vue Bella **

Je me trouvais maintenant à l'intérieur avec Rosalie, oubliant, presque, Tanya. Mais celle-ci me reprit à l'ordre avant même d'apercevoir Rose derrière moi dans le couloir.

**- Et bien où étiez-vous? Il y a encore beaucoup à faire avant le retour d'Edward.****  
****- Tanya, Bella n'est pas une boniche. Elle est ici car Edward l'a sauvé c'est uniquement sa volonté. Et non pour faire je ne sais quels travaux ménagers.**Répondit Rosalie qui venait de rentrer à son tour dans la pièce?

Tanya une fois réduite au silence commençait à s'agiter sur son canapé, visiblement mal à l'aise. Puis une voiture se gara dans l'allée, Rosalie tout comme moi n'avait pas bougé.  
Edward fit son apparition toujours plus beau et plus époustouflant que jamais. Tanya se retourna et sauta automatiquement au cou d'Edward, avant de prendre subitement les lèvres de ce dernier.

**- Rose attend moi près de ta voiture j'arrive.**

**_Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?**

**_ Oui. Fais ce que je dis Rosalie s'il te plaît. ****Ma voix était à présent suppliante.**

J'avais la gorge nouée et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je me ressaisis et partie dans la chambre d'Edward. Mes vêtements avaient été placés dans une valise et ceux de Tanya avaient pris la place des miens dans le dressing. En sortant de la chambre, je vis que Tanya et Edward étaient toujours dans la même position, Edward lui avait les bras ballants de chaque côté. Je les contournais et allais rejoindre Rose près de la Jeep de l'imposant Emmett. Je mis ma valise dans le coffre et alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, sur Edward et sa «fiancée».

**- Vous partez déjà ? **me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.  
**- Oui ma présence ici gêne certaines personnes apparemment.****  
****- Bella reste... **Edward venait de lâcher cette simple phrase avec un visage à la limite de la décomposition.  
**- Non Edward? Je...Je suis désolée pour tout. Et oublis tout.****  
****- Bella tu ne peux pas me demander ça.****  
****- Eddy bien sur qu'elle est en droit de te dire cela.**

**_ Prend soin de toi Edward. Fais attention à toi.**

**_ Bella… Non ne fais pas ça !**

**Tanya tira Edward par le bras, le forçant à retourner dans la maison. Son regard se perdait dans le mien. Je devais l'oublier.**

**_ Ne change pas Edward… Au revoir. Et encore merci pour tout. **

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle arrive dans nos vies ? Pour tout chambouler. Et surtout pourquoi m'a-t-il fallut autant de temps pour savoir que ce que je ressentais pour lui c'était de l'amour?  
La découverte de mes sentiments s'est déroulée cette nuit. Cette nuit où tout n'était que gestes tendres et amours. Baisers volés et tendres mots susurrés. Cette nuit où deux âmes s'étaient unis pour n'en former plus qu'une. Cette nuit qui avait été magique. Et cette nuit qui avait dût être mise entre parenthèse, car une blonde siliconée avait refait surface.

Je montais dans la voiture et les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Le goût salé de mes larmes était très prononcé. Rosalie me regardait l'air grave, le pli de ces sourcils lui donner un air sévère mais c'était juste parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. A chaque respiration je voyais le visage triomphant de Tanya, à chaque battement de cœur je revoyais le visage d'Edward. Le visage défiguré par la tristesse et la douleur. Je respirais difficilement, mais cela ressemblait plus à une souffrance qu'à un certain bien être que j'avais pu connaître la veille avec mon amant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout ça.

Bien sûr j'en voulais à Edward. Mais mon amour pour lui ne faisait que s'accroître de minutes en minutes. L'habitacle de la voiture était bien silencieux. Trop silencieux. Je faisais maintenant face à la vérité : Edward ne serait plus jamais à moi.

Mon cœur face à cette révélation se brisa encore un peu plus. Mes larmes stagnaient au coin de mes paupières. Et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je l'avais perdu… Malheureusement ma vie est loin d'être un conte de fée. D'abord James et puis… Et puis je m'étais trompée…

Il fallait maintenant que je refasse ma vie. Mais comment ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je cognais alors ma tête contre la paroi vitrée du véhicule. Le paysage défilant devant mes yeux. Je devenais alors, peu à peu, une âme errante.

Rose se gara devant son humble demeure. Une maison à étage, d'extérieur elle ressemblait quand même à une immense villa. Deux palmiers ornaient l'entrée, les parterres était clôturés de rondin de bois peu visible, et était composé de terre et de fleur blanches de plusieurs sortes différentes. L'entrée se trouvait en haut d'un petit escalier contenant trois marches en marbre. La porte ressemblait beaucoup à celle des grandes villas hollywoodiennes ou celles dans les films. Rosalie me précédait dans la maison en entrant je restais bouchée bée devant la clarté mais aussi la beauté de l'endroit. En face de moi un imposant escalier en bois était bâtit, a ma droite le salon était plus magnifique que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Les canapés en cuir beige, avec les plaides blancs étaient disposés autours d'une table en verre noir teinté.

Après une brève inspection je pouvais dire que tout dans cette maison était magnifique. Emmett était sortit acheter des bières pour le match qui avait lieu le soir même selon Rose. Je remarquais également que son portable vibrait beaucoup sur la table de la salle à manger. La seule fois où j'avais regardé qui l'appelait c'était la première fois que son portable sonnait, elle était partie se douchée et j'avais osée regarder. Peut être que ça aurait pu être urgent. Mais en voyant la photo de mon amant j'avais compris. Il voulait savoir où j'étais. Et s'il n'était pas si bête il l'aurait deviné. J'avais peur de le voir débarqué ici.

Il devait être pas loin de vingt et une heure lorsque le match commença. Emmett avait littéralement squatté le canapé nous proposant de regarder le match avec lui, en sirotant quelques bières, mais cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. Je montais alors dans ma chambre. Je rangeais mes vêtements dans la penderie et m'octroyais quelques minutes pour souffler. Depuis cet après-midi je n'avais pas arrêté. Ça avait commencé par ranger mes affaires, déménager le peu de biens que j'avais chez Edward pour les entreposés ici. Rose et moi avions fait quelques courses et j'avais priée intérieurement pour que nous ne croisions ni Edward ni Tanya et encore moins Jacob. Je n'avais pas vraiment envi de le voir dans ces moments là. Bref je ressortais équipée d'un téléphone portable, chose que je trouvais totalement inutile, mais aussi avec une nouvelle assurance pour ma voiture et la réparation offerte par Rosalie.

Je me sentais bien évidemment trop épaulée et j'insistais pour trouver un petit boulot et pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager de la remboursée. Nous étions maintenant assises sur mon lit à parler de chose et d'autre lorsque je me lançais. Il fallait que je dise à quelqu'un le projet que je voulais faire.

**- Rose ?****  
****- Oui ?****  
****- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Tu seras la seule au courant. Jure-moi que même Emmett ne le saura pas.****  
****- Promis juré craché. Je crache pas par contre !**

Sa remarque me dérida légèrement.

**- J'envisage sérieusement de faire un test ADN pour savoir qui je suis.****  
****- C'est une bonne idée Bella. Pourquoi personne n'y a-t-il songé avant ?****  
****- Je ne sais pas. Peut être que ça n'avait effleuré personne jusqu'à maintenant.****  
****- C'est sans doute ça. Demain tu iras à l'hôpital?****  
****- J'aimerais bien en parler avec Carlisle si il est d'accord il m'aidera dans cette action. Mais je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant. Et surtout pas...Enfin tu vois de qui je veux parler?****  
****- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je serais une tombe. Enfin façon de parler.**

En parlant de tombe une question me trottait dans la tête.

**- Dis Rose. Comment Jasper a-t-il fait pour me retrouver, il ignorait que je me trouvais dans le cimetière. Non?****  
****- En faite c'est simple, nous trouvons tous que tu ressembles étrangement à Isa et en fait il a pensé que tu aurais pu aller à Forks alors il a parcourus les rues de la bourgade. Et puis il est tombé face au portail et il est entré. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer après tout. Et il t'a trouvée là à côté de cette tombe. ****  
****- Oh...**

Je ne pouvais rien rajouter de plus. J'étais surprise. Jasper avait remué toute la ville pour me retrouver. J'étais en train de réaliser doucement lorsqu'un coup me fit sortir de mes pensées.  
Emmett passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**- Je peux rentrer ?****  
****- Bien sur Emmett.**

Il sourit à ma réponse et vint s'installer à nos côtés. Mais il ne souriait plus et pris une attitude un peu plus grave.

**- Esmée vient d'appeler, elle nous réunis tous autour d'une table demain midi.****  
****- Oh c'est grave?****  
****- Je ne sais pas chérie. Mais Bella elle a demandé à ce que tu viennes toi aussi****  
****- Moi ?****  
****- Tu vois une autre Bella ici ?** dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.** Oui toi. Elle veut te voir aussi.****  
****- Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre?** reprit Rosalie visiblement intriguée par la situation.

**- Non juste qu'elle nous voulait à table demain midi.****  
****- Très bien nous irons de toute façon nous n'avons rien à perdre.****  
****- Tout juste auguste. Bon faudrait peut être songé à aller se coucher. Le match est terminé et j'aimerais bien faire un petit dodo.****  
****- Dis plutôt que tu n'attends qu'une chose c'est de poser ta tête sur l'oreiller pour que le grizzli qui sommeil en toi se réveil.****  
****- Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Sur ceux bonne nuit les demoiselles.****  
****- J'arrive mon nounours.****  
****- Bonne nuit Emmett.**

Emmett repartait dans la direction de leur chambre. Et je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller. C'est vrai que moi aussi je tombais de fatigue.

**- Bon allez ma belle je vais te laisser dormir, et je vais retrouver le gros ours que tu viens de voir.****  
****- Bonne nuit Rosalie.****  
****- Merci toi aussi Bella.**

A son tour la belle Rosalie sortit de la chambre. La lumière venait uniquement de la lune qui se reflétait a travers la baie vitrée. Je pouvais mieux distinguer les contours de la pièce à la lumière de la lune. Les peintures d'un marron chaleureux et d'un blanc cassé me mettaient à l'aise. Je me sentais bien dans cette pièce. Le lit était confortable et immense pour une personne aussi petite que moi. La parure de lit était de la même couleur que les murs de la chambre. Tout ici n'était que chaleur et convivialité, et j'aimais vraiment cet esprit d'humanité.

** Point de vue Carlisle **

Je ne voulais surtout pas que cela arrive dans ma famille. Je craignais la réaction d'Edward, d'Emmett et de ma petite Alice. Tous les trois étaient tellement attachés à leur mère que j'avais peur de ce qu'ils pourraient dire. J'avais peur de voir leurs yeux s'humidifier, j'avais peur d'entendre de lourds sanglots dans ma maison. J'avais peur tout simplement de la peine que je ressentais moi même. Quand j'avais épousé Esmée je mettais jurer de l'aider dans la maladie et de l'aimer jusqu'à l'éternité. J'allais pouvoir profiter de mes derniers instants avec elle pour l'aider à travers la maladie et pour l'aimer jusqu'à l'éternité. Mais l'éternité était encore plus près de nous que je ne le pensais.

Et voilà les larmes coulaient d'elles même. Mon menton se mit à trembler. _C'est ta femme. Ta femme..._Ma femme mais pour combien de temps encore. Rien qu'à cette pensée je tremblais, j'avais mal pour elle. Mal pour moi. Mal pour mes enfants. Mal pour ma belle-fille, mal pour mon gendre, mal pour Bella. Oui même pour Bella j'avais mal. Je n'avais pas mal pour Tanya qui, elle, était une femme froide. Je suis sûr que Bella aurait plus de peine qu'elle. Qu'avais-je fait en mettant Tanya dans les pattes d'Edward. J'avais brisé à jamais son cœur. Et ça jamais Esmée ne me le pardonnera pas. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais d'avoir brisé la vie de mon fils, celle de Bella, car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point mon fils comptait pour elle, et celle de ma femme.

Je tapotais des doigts sur mon bureau, espérant que la douleur qui lacérait mon cœur allait s'estomper. Mais je me plantais sur toute la ligne. Je revoyais encore une fois le visage triste d'Eric, mon ami et collègue, depuis la naissance de mes enfants, dans cet hôpital. J'entendais encore les bips de la machine, et les mots qui résonnaient dans ma tête. _Chimiothérapie. Risque de Cancer. Lymphomes. Traitement._Mon cœur se serait une nouvelle fois, à l'idée que ma femme traverse une longue épreuve dans la maladie.

J'aimerais lui parler, lui dire tout ce que je ressentais pour elle mais je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas. Mon amour pour elle m'empêcher de sombrer, mais je savais que si elle venait à disparaître ma vie ne serait qu'un long enchainement de jours inutiles. De jours où je ne pourrais pas lui donner tout ce que je possède, des jours où je ne pourrais plus lui dire ces trois petits mots qu'elle aime tant : _Je t'aime_.  
Elle m'avait donné son cœur, et elle avait le mien, et si jamais elle partait, mon cœur partait aussi.

Je l'aimais tellement, qu'il était impensable qu'elle parte maintenant. Ma vie sans elle ressemblerait à un champ de bataille. Je l'aimais, c'était ma femme, et personne n'avait le droit de me l'enlever. Personne.

* * *

Hello, voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt pour la suite

Bisous

SweetyMarie


	13. Une réconciliation brève

**Chapitre 13 : Une réconciliation brève  
**

**Point de vue Edward **

Ma mère nous invitait tous à manger, pour nous parler d'une chose importante, et j'avais peur. Ma mère allait lancer une bombe, je suppose, puisque mon frère et ma sœur étaient dans le même état d'anxiété que moi. De plus j'avais appris par la bouche de Rosalie que Bella, ma douce Bella, y serait également. J'avais donc doublement peur.

D'abord pour ce qu'allait annoncer ma mère. D'ordinaire lorsqu'elle nous réunissait tous ensemble c'était pour nous annoncer une grande nouvelle, quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Mais là j'avais comme qui dirait la nette impression que ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être un mauvais pressentiment.

Bella serait là également. Bella, la femme que j'avais fait souffrir, celle qui était parti précipitamment de ma vie. Celle que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Celle que je n'avais pas su protéger. Celle que j'avais perdu par la faute de Tanya. Bella…

J'avais donc décidé de passer le week-end là-bas. Déjà ça m'éviterais d'avoir constamment mademoiselle Denali dans les pattes, mais aussi je priais intérieurement pour que Bella passe elle aussi sa fin de semaine à la maison. J'avais besoin de lui expliquer, besoin de lui faire savoir qu'elle comptait beaucoup plus que Tanya, qu'elle était plus importante à mes yeux. Il ne fallait pas être sortit diplômé d'Harvard pour savoir que c'était le retour, presque, inattendu de Tanya qu'il l'avait fait fuir, et je voulais qu'elle comprenne que c'était elle que j'aimais. Et pas une autre.

Je voulais reconquérir Bella et cela ne serait pas possible si Tanya était avec moi. J'avais besoin de lui dire que je l'aimais, besoin de la sentir frissonnante sous mes caresses et mes baisers. J'avais besoin d'elle tout entière. Peu importe que je me mette mon père à dos ou encore le père Volturi, non, ce qui m'importait le plus c'était la belle et douce Bella.

Je me levais tôt ce matin-là. J'avais feins le sommeil sur le canapé pour ne pas avoir à subir les gestes déplacés de Tanya. Je me sentais presque sale d'être touché par elle. Ce n'était pas presque sale que je me sentais c'était tout simplement sale, dégouté,... Celle que je voulais avait un magnifique visage en forme de cœur, des yeux chocolat intenses, et plus que tout, une bouche craquante. Des cheveux bruns, ondulés, de jolies rougeurs qui apparaissaient lorsqu'on la gênait et une jolie petite frimousse. Un ange sur la terre.

Je m'habillais rapidement et ne trouvais pas Tanya. Cette dernière était sur la terrasse en train de bronzer.

**- Tanya ! **

**Elle se tourna vers moi, ****apeurée.**

**- Je vais partir le week-end entier, peut être même plus j'ai quelques jours de congés alors désolé mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester ici.****  
****- Mais Mamour pourquoi?****  
****- Tanya c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Je suis chez moi non ? Donc par conséquent je décide. Je veux que tu t'en ailles.****  
****- Edward ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vois bien que tu as changé depuis que cette petite chose insignifiante a fichu le camp avec Rosalie ! **

Elle partit furibonde à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, ses affaires sous les bras, et partit plus qu'énervée dans sa voiture. Elle démarrait à vive allure et je soufflais enfin. Je me demandais comment allais bien pouvoir réagir mon père en apprenant cela. Mais en même temps je m'en fichais. J'avais envie de retrouver Bella de la serrer contre moi. Et de sentir sa douce odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux. L'odeur de la fraise et du freesia.

Il était presque midi et il était temps que je me mette en route pour rejoindre la maison de mon enfance. J'allais donc enfiler mon manteau et prendre mes clés. J'attrapais au passage mon sac de voyage fait au préalable et partait direction Forks.

** Point de vue Esmée **

Le temps était venu de tout leur expliquer. Leur annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit pour moi. Carlisle essayait de me réconforter mais je sentais bien son regard perçant sur moi. Lui aussi était triste, je le voyais bien. Il avait beau me dire que ça allait que le plus important pour lui c'était ma santé je savais très bien qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre. Il se sentait impuissant. Déjà quand Emmett, Alice ou Edward étaient malades petits ils s'en voulaient lorsque ça mettait plus d'une semaine à guérir. Je n'étais même pas sûre de rester en vie pour voir mes petits enfants.

J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais la gorge prise, et les sanglots menaçaient de sortir plus bruyants que jamais. De violents spasmes me tordirent les entrailles. Les larmes commençaient leur longue descente le long de mes joues. J'étais fatiguée, et je n'avais envie que d'une chose : que tout cela cesse.

Je ne pensais pas être assez forte pour supporter tous les traitements, pour supporter les regards tristes et les pleurs de mes enfants. Je ne pourrais le supporter. J'avais envie de les serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à les étouffés de leurs dirent que je les aime de tout mon cœur.

Il était presque midi lorsque Alice, Jasper, Rosalie ainsi que Emmett firent irruption dans le salon. Mes deux enfants avaient l'air complètement paniqués mais je les rassurais d'un sourire que je voulais bienveillant. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir Bella avec eux, et ne pas voir Edward aussi.

**- Bella n'est pas avec vous?****  
****- Non elle devait faire quelques trucs avant. Elle nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes.****  
****- D'accord.**

Je souriais face à l'enthousiasme de ma petite dernière. Alice avait toujours été surexcitée on n'avait jamais compris vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Emmett faisait penser à un ours mal-léché lorsqu'il s'y mettait, mais quand on le connaissait vraiment on savait qu'il y avait un cœur énorme sous sa carrure imposante. Quand à Edward c'était le protecteur. Il protégeait toujours son frère et sa sœur. Et la petite Isa c'était pareil.

Isa me faisait tellement penser à Bella. Et inversement, Bella me faisait terriblement penser à Isa. Isa était la douceur incarnée, comme Bella. Elle ne voulait jamais s'imposer, j'étais sans arrêt obligée de la réconforter dans le fait qu'elle ne nous gênait absolument pas. Edward avait été très épris de cette petite, et toute la famille l'avait de suite adoptée. Et aujourd'hui, Edward revenait avec son sosie parfait. Les mêmes cheveux, ou presque, les mêmes yeux, qui pouvaient s'exprimer à eux-seuls. Bella avait la même douceur qu'Isa avait.

Et aujourd'hui mon fils avait perdu non seulement son Isa mais également sa Bella.

** Point de vue Bella **

Douze heures et vingt minute, voilà l'heure qu'il était. Je venais de me garer dans la cour de la maison, et une voiture me suivait. Je reconnue de suite la volvo d'Edward. A quoi je m'attendais franchement ? J'aurais été obligée à un moment donné de lui parler ou d'avoir un quelconque geste envers lui. Soit pour lui donner le sel ou un morceau de pain. Après tout sans lui je serais peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais je ne préférais pas penser au pire. J'étais bien vivante et j'étais malheureuse. Malheureuse et Amoureuse. Amoureuse... Oui j'en étais plus que certaine maintenant mon cœur lui appartenait et je rêvais que le sien m'appartienne également.

Je sortais de ma voiture presque en même temps que lui. Il avait les traits tirés, il n'avait sans doute, pas beaucoup dormi. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine tristesse. Il se tourna vers moi et son regard changea en une lueur d'espoir, ou plutôt de bonheur, de joie. Que devais-je faire ? L'ignorer et passer outre ses regards ? Ou bien lui faire face? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment prête pour cela?

Je marchais alors en direction de la maison des Cullen. J'étais à présent devant lui et je ne savais comment réagir. Il ne souriait pas, en faite il était dénué de toute expression. Du moins son visage. Il se triturait les doigts et tapotait légèrement le dos de sa main avec.

Je m'avançais prudemment vers lui.

**- Bonjour** dis-je la voix tremblante.  
**- Bon...Bonjour Bella.**

Après des jours passé à l'éviter, je me retrouvais devant cet adonis. Je me retournais rapidement, prête à franchir la porte lorsqu'il me retînt par la main. Son contact doux et chaud me fît l'effet d'un électrochoc. Son contact était pour moi un vrai supplice. Je sentais quelques larmes pointées aux coins de mes yeux. Je retrouvais alors ses yeux émeraudes, mon cœur se serrait à cette vue. Pourquoi me faisait-il ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

**- Puis-je au moins t'expliquer? ****  
****- M'expliquer? M'expliquer quoi Edward? Le fait que tu m'aies dit certaines choses alors que tu es resté avec elle, c'est ça?****  
****- Bella...**

Les larmes s'échappaient, enfin. Son regard émeraude me brisa. Je ne pouvais plus détacher le regard de ses deux joyaux. Son odeur était présente et créa sa propre bulle autours de nous. Mes larmes affluaient. J'avais mal comme si mon corps était transpercé de lame de couteau et qu'on les retournait sans cesse dans ma poitrine.

Ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais du mal à ne pas avoir les jambes à terre. Edward fort heureusement me tenait contre lui. Je soufflais contre son torse, d'agacement, de tristesse, de peur et de fatigue. J'avais passée mes dernières nuits à le pleurer je pensais avoir épuisée mon stock de larmes.

Il me frottait le dos mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Son odeur me donnait une furieuse envie de partir, de m'enfuir loin de lui, loin de cette souffrance interne.

**- Calme-toi Bella. Je t'en supplie. Chut ça va aller.**

Me calmer? Il voulait me calmer alors qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur. Je voulais me débattre mais il me tenait fermement contre son torse. Je soupirais lasse. Et commençais à marmonner des phrases plus pour moi que pour lui.

**- Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. ****  
****- Je sais Bella...****  
****- Je te déteste. Je te déteste. JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE TE DETESTES EDWARD !****  
****- Je sais. **dit-il un filet dans la voix.  
**- Je t'aime. **

Je venais de lâcher ce je t'aime désespéré tandis que je m'accrochais un peu plus à sa chemise. J'humais son odeur qui me levait le cœur. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur, cela relevait du masochisme mais j'aimais l'avoir près de moi. Il passait ses mains dans mon dos encore une fois pour me calmer. Les larmes commençaient à se tarir. Je ressentais alors une forte envie de me battre de nouveau. J'avais la forte conviction que mon rapprochement avec Edward n'était pas lié au hasard, mais bien au destin. Qui sait peut être qu'avec lui je découvrirais qui je suis en réalité.

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. L'entendre me dire qu'elle me détestait avait fait naître en moi, un sentiment de profonde tristesse. Et puis tout le mal avait disparu lorsque ses si jolies lèvres avaient prononcées les mots qui allaient sceller mon existence à la sienne. Je l'aimais mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Elle tremblait dans mes bras, à cause de sanglots mal comprimés. J'avais mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état là.

Je la prenais par la main et l'emmenait doucement vers la porte de la maison. Je savais déjà que j'aurais le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles lorsque Bella se sera séparé de moi. J'ouvrais la porte et fus surpris de voir toute ma famille dans la salle à manger assise sur les divers supports que cette pièce comportait, canapé, fauteuil, pouf... Bella s'accrochait à mon bras, plantant ses ongles dans mes avant-bras, restant ainsi collée contre moi. Esmée, ma mère, relevait alors sa tête et me sourit l'air d'approuvé le fait que ma douce soit contre moi.

**- Edward peut être devrais-tu emmener Bella se rafraichir non? ****  
****- Oui tu as raison maman. Bella?****  
****- Oui...**

Je l'emmenais alors vers la cuisine, lui servit en silence un verre d'eau. Elle essuyait de sa main les derniers vestiges de sa tristesse. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffies. Je détestais vraiment la voir dans cet état. C'était un véritable crève-cœur.

**- Bella... Excuse-moi pour tout.****  
****- C'est...un...un...un...p.. ...de...deman...der...ça...****  
****- Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît.**

Je me rapprochais d'elle et elle essayait de calmer ses sanglots qui sortaient encore de sa gorge, provoquant quelques tremblements et quelques larmes.

**- Tanya est une véritable peste quand elle s'y met. Et j'ai simplement peur. Peur de te perdre, peur qu'elle s'en prenne à toi. Je sais que c'est un peu idiot puisque tu souffres autant que moi de cette situation. Je sais aussi que je me hais pour avoir fait naître sur tes si jolies joues ces larmes. Elles sont telles des lames de couteaux qui me transperceraient le corps petit à petit. Je t'aime et ça maintenant j'en suis sûr et certain. Et même si tu ne veux plus me voir, je vais annuler ce mariage. La mascarade a bien trop durer. Je n'aime pas Tanya je ne l'ai jamais aimé et la seule personne que je veux dans mes bras c'est toi. Je te jure que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider mais laisse moi juste une place dans ta vie. Je ne te demande pas de me sauter au cou, ni de devenir ton amant, je veux juste t'avoir près de moi. Je veux qu'on aille petit à petit, à ton rythme, même si on a un peu brûler les étapes. Je voudrais tout recommencer mais avec toi. Si tu me dis que tu ne veux plus me voir je n'insisterais pas. Je partirais de ta vie. Je m'en irais. Je te le promets. Je veux seulement que tu penses à toutes les solutions possibles. Je t'aime Bella. **

Je finissais ma tirade, en la regardant. Elle avait encore plus de larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ces joues. Je m'en voulais de mettre mis à nu devant elle, car je la faisais encore une fois, souffrir. Les reniflements étaient le seul son de la pièce qui était trop silencieuse malgré ça.

Soudain elle s'essuya encore une fois les joues et les yeux et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je me serais perdu dans cet océan chocolat si je n'avais pas été ramené sur terre par la distance qui se réduisait entre nous deux. Elle semblait en plein litige intérieur. Surement pesait-elle le pour du contre.

Elle me regarda avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. J'étais surpris. Agréablement surpris. Elle glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres et je les entrouvrais trop heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras, ma bouche sur la sienne. Lentement je tombais dans les méandres du désir amoureux.

Plus rien n'existait autours de nous. Nous étions seuls, dans cette cuisine, dans notre bulle. Sa langue contre la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps. Totalement hermétiques au monde extérieur. Je ne songeais même plus à ma famille, qui nous attendait dans la pièce d'à côté.

C'était Bella et moi. Rien de plus.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Je passe le bac prochainement, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous mettre la suite :)  
**

**Une petite review avant de partir? Oh c'est gentil ! :D  
**

**A bientôt  
**

**SweetyM.  
**


	14. L'annonce

Bleeding Love

Chapitre 14 : L'annonce

**Point de vue Bella**

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à mon geste. Je l'avais embrassé comme si c'était naturel. Son odeur envahissait chacun de mes sens. Après sa tirade j'avais pesé le pour du contre, il semblait sincère. Vraiment. Et puis après tout j'en avais assez de souffrir. Bien sur ma quête pour la recherche de mon identité était importante, mais l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward prenait une place, énorme, dans ma vie. Ses yeux reflétaient cette sincérité. Une sincérité qui me prouvait qu'il m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, malgré mon passé sulfureux et malgré mon amnésie.

Il s'était ouvert à moi, chose que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à faire…

Après notre baiser je mettais blottis contre son torse, sa respiration lente et régulière apaisa mes craintes et mes pensées. Sa main droite posée dans le creux de mes reins ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Cependant, la gauche montait et descendait le long de mon dos dans un geste affectueux. Je trouvais enfin ma place, elle était auprès de lui.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer. Moi, rougissante, Edward, lui, se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Ce geste lui donnait encore une fois un air plus que sexy. Nous nous retournions alors pour voir qui était cet « intrus ».

**- Désolé de vous interrompre en pleine...euh cochonnerie on va dire... Mais maman voudrait que l'on passe à table.****  
****- Emmett, Emmett, Emmett... Tu ne changeras donc jamais?****  
****- Jamais !** dit-il avec un immense sourire.  
**- Allons-y alors.**Dis-je à l'attention d'Edward.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans le salon où toute la famille Cullen était présente. Esmée en regardant nos mains entrelacées. Puis un éclat de tristesse apparu une brève seconde, avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler.

**- Nous allons passer à table. Bella ça vas mieux?****  
****- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée.****  
****- Elle va très bien maman, je l'ai même vu avec Edward dans la cuisine en train de... Aïe Rose ! Ça fait mal.****  
****- C'n'était pas pour te faire du bien ! Tu n'as pas honte de divulguer la vie privé de ton frère ainsi que celle de Bella?****  
****- Franchement? Non.****  
****- Em' elle à raison.****  
****- C'est facile de dire ça Edward, c'est de toi qu'on parle.****  
****- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Votre mère à quelque chose de grave à vous dire alors taisez-vous !****  
****- Bien, papa !**dit Edward l'air penaud.

Esmée invita tout le monde à se mettre à table. Ses mains tremblaient, mais je n'osais rien dire. Carlisle était pâle et Esmée n'était guère mieux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi ils avaient tant insisté pour nous annoncer quelque chose à nous tous.

**- Les enfants, je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe mais avant promettez-moi quelque chose. ****  
****- Tout ce que tu veux maman.**Dit Edward qui semblait paniqué.

Je lui serrais la main pour lui montrer que j'étais là, quoiqu'il arrive.

**- Je veux que chacun de vous soient heureux. Je veux que toi Rosalie tu rendes mon grand dadet de fils aussi heureux qu'il le mérite.****  
****- Je le ferais ne t'inquiète pas Esmée.****  
****- Jasper, rend Alice plus épanouie qu'elle ne l'est déjà.****  
****- Bien sur Esmée.****  
****- Et toi Bella. J'aimerais te voir heureuse, toujours souriante. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que toi et mon fils ça marche. J'aimerais qu'après un amour perdu il puisse de nouveau être amoureux. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit toi cette fille qu'il aimera. ****  
****- Je...Esmée oui. Mais ça ne tient pas que de moi.****  
****- Allons Bella. Un regard ne trompe personne. Même pas sa propre mère.** dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
**- Je...C'est d'accord Esmée.****  
****- Tu as ma bénédiction aussi Bella. ****  
****- Merci Carlisle.**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui me regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait heureux que ses parents me donnent leur bénédiction.  
Esmée reprit contenance et regarda tour à tour ses trois enfants.

**- Alice, Edward, Emmett, promettez moi d'être heureux quoiqu'il arrive. ****  
****- Maman tu me fais peur.** dit Alice de sa petite voix fluette.  
**- Promettez le moi. ****  
****- Promis****  
****- Promis****  
****- Promis**dirent-ils chacun à la suite.

J'attendais nerveusement la sentence. Évidemment si elle nous avait demandé toutes ces choses, c'était que ça allait être une mauvaise nouvelle voir très mauvaise.

**- Les enfants...Je suis malade. Je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer. Il y a quelques semaines de ça maintenant j'ai fait des examens médicaux et ils m'ont décelé un cancer. C'est pour cela que votre père et moi-même nous vous avons invités, ainsi que Rose, Jasper et Bella. Nous voulions vous l'annoncer ensemble, et j'aimerais que ça ne change rien entre nous. Je suis et resterais toujours votre mère. Je sais que ça peut être difficile de penser que je suis malade, mais j'ai un traitement et je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est possible pour guérir. **

**Un silence atroce et douloureux régna dans la pièce. Esmée essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulé lors de son explication. Une chaise se poussa. Un bruit s'échappa. Les respirations arrivaient à mes oreilles comme une sourde cacophonie. **

**- Excusez-moi...**

Edward posa sa serviette sur la table, et quitta le salon sans rien dire. On entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment. Mon cœur se pinçait à l'idée qu'il puisse être malheureux. Bien sur qui ne le serait pas avec une telle annonce, moi-même je luttais pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de perlées le long de mes joues déjà rosies par les pleurs précédents.

**- Désolée. Je vais le chercher.****  
****- Bella, je suis désolée de te mettre dans une telle situation...****  
****- Ne vous en faites pas Esmée je vais vous le ramener. ****  
****- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour notre famille Isabella. ****Me dit Carlisle avec gratitude.****  
****- C'est normal Carlisle ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Je sortais à mon tour de la maison, ayant pris soin de prendre mon manteau avec moi. Dehors le froid s'engouffrait dans mon imperméable. Je jetais un vague coup d'œil dehors. Sa voiture était toujours là. J'en conclus donc qu'il ne devait pas être très loin. Malgré tout, j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. J'avais peur de ne pas le revoir. Pourtant, nous nous étions fait des promesses. Celles dans la cuisine, ajoutées à celles d'Esmée.

Je marchais le long des trottoirs les ruelles se ressemblaient toutes dans la petite ville de Forks. Arrivée devant un bar j'hésitais à y rentrer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait l'habitude de faire Edward quand il était malheureux. Mais j'y entrais quand même.

C'était un piano bar. De la fumée envahissait toute la pièce, l'odeur de sueur et d'alcool était beaucoup trop présente. Un comptoir presque propre comme un sou neuf était installé dans la largeur de la pièce. Plus loin un coin danse, où une table de DJ était installée, des spots l'éclairait d'ailleurs. Je regardais un peu les gens qui étaient présents, espérant croiser le regard émeraude que j'aimais tant. A une table, seul, un homme au ventre proéminent attendait que l'heure tourne patiemment devant sa chope de bière. Plusieurs cheveux blancs apparaissaient sur les côtés de son crâne presque dégarnie. Au bout de la salle deux hommes prenait un verre. Main dans la main il se regardait tendrement. Ils ne devaient pas dépasser trentaine.  
J'avais beau scruter le bar je ne voyais pas mon Edward. Je décidais donc de sortir.

Mais où es-tu Edward? Pensais-je.

Mes pas me dirigèrent vers une immense battisse. La pancarte devant m'indiqua le lieu. Forks High School. Le lycée. Il y avait un parc à côté de ce qui semblait être le gymnase. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais des flashs faisaient irruptions dans ma tête. Comment cet endroit pouvait me rappeler certaines choses alors que je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds ? Peut être que c'était un autre lycée auquel je pensais.  
Pour l'instant il n'y avait pas l'ombre de mon bel Adonis. Mais où pouvait-il être?

Alors que je marchais une vision se fit plus claire dans ma tête. Devant mes yeux se jouait une scène mystérieusement réaliste.

_Une bande de plusieurs jeunes. Parmi eux un blond aux yeux bleu, très clair. Deux jeunes filles brunes, et une autre blonde. Un asiatique en train de prendre des photos. Il y avait des rires, beaucoup de rires. Des sourires qui naissaient sur les traits de chacune de ces personnes._**_- Hey Mike, attrape !_**_Un ballon fut lancé en direction du blond, qui devait être ce Mike. Un jeune homme arriva à leur hauteur. De dos je le reconnus automatiquement. Edward. _**_- Où est Isa?_**_**  
**_**_- On ne l'a pas vu._**_**  
**_**_- Mike je sais qu'elle était avec toi tout à l'heure_**_**  
**_**_- Ba là elle n'est pas avec moi. T'es aveugle ou quoi Cullen?_**_**  
**_**_- Ne me cherche pas toi !_**_**  
**_**_- S'il vous plait les garçons calmez-vous !_**_**  
**_**_- Angela, s'il te plaît pas maintenant._**_**  
**_**_- Je crois qu'elle avait décidé de te rejoindre sur le parking vas voir._**_**  
**_**_- Merci Angie. Toi ! dit-il en direction de Mike. Si jamais tu te rapproches d'elle ça finira très mal._**_Edward quitta le petit groupe après ces quelques avertissements. Et se dirigea vers le parking où l'attendait une femme. Une femme qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Isabella Swan..._**_- Je t'ai cherché partout !_**_**  
**_**_- Excuse-moi Edward. _**

_**_Bon c'est pas grave. Je te raccompagne chez toi ?**_

**_La jeune femme semblait en proie d'une grande indécision. Elle semblait en plein débat intérieur. Edward s'approcha d'elle et plaça sa main contre sa joue, dans une douceur infinie. Néanmoins, elle se recula vivement. Comme s'il l'avait brûlé._**

**__ Isa ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es étrange tout à coup._**

**__ Excuse moi Edward… Je voulais te le dire depuis quelques jours déjà… _**_**  
**_**_- Tu me quitte c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal Isa ? Je suis toujours là pour toi. Je t'ai toujours écouté, toujours soutenu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? _**_**  
**_**_- Je ne peux plus excuse moi._**_**  
**_**_- Quoi? Isa. Non !_**

**_Edward plaça ses mains sur ses avant-bras à elle, et voulu la maintenir contre lui. _**_Elle se relâcha de son étreinte et monta dans son véhicule. Edward se laissa poser contre le bitume après qu'elle lui ai jetée un dernier regard. _

La réalité repris le pas sur la vision. Je dus m'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas chavirer.

Comment pouvais-je me souvenir de ça? Peut être que mon inconscient a ramené des évènements qu'on m'avait relaté et les a mélangés avec la réalité. Rosalie m'avait longuement parlé de cette "Isa". Si bien que j'avais l'impression de la connaître.

Au loin j'apercevais un homme qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre. Au fil des pas qui m'amenaient à lui je vis que ce n'était autre qu'Edward. Il ne me vit pas arriver. Je marchais alors d'un pas rapide, pour le rejoindre. Contre l'arbre je le vis essuyer à plusieurs reprises ses yeux rougies par les pleurs.  
Je me mis devant lui, et seulement à ce moment là il releva la tête. Me tendant la main il m'approcha de lui. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mon poignet, puis tapota ses genoux pour que je m'y installe.

Je me blottis alors contre lui. Il me serra jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Mais je savais que pour lui c'était un moyen de se calmer. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou provoquant mille et une sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres. Je me sentais revivre dans ses bras et j'osais espérer que c'était pareil pour lui.

Seulement, dans ce moment un doute persistait ou plutôt une inquiétude. Comment avais-je fait pour rêver de cet instant entre Edward et Isabella? Avais-je un rapport avec tout ça? J'avais l'impression qu'un sort avait été jeté sur moi, et que je devais remplacer cette Isabella. Mais je ne savais pas qui j'étais alors comment aurais-je pu prendre la place d'une autre personne? Et il était inconcevable que je prenne sa place. Je devais être moi, Bella, et elle devait rester Isabella ou Isa.

** Point de vue Edward **

Je savais que ça la faisait souffrir de me voir ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'avais mal. C'était une douleur affreuse, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait mourir a force de se tordre dans tout les sens. Je repensais sans arrêt à la voix brisée de ma mère lorsqu'elle nous l'a annoncé. Un cancer. Rien que ce mot m'arracha une plainte.

Bella releva les yeux à ce moment là. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je me serais roulé en boule comme lorsque Isa m'avait quitté, ou quand j'ai appris sa mort. J'avais l'impression de revivre tout dans les moindres détails. Des larmes, à la lèvre qui tremble. En passant par les yeux inondés par un flot trop imposant de larmes. Je voyais sans cesse des images de celle qui m'avait fait naître, celle qui m'avait portée en elle pendant neuf longs mois, celle qui m'avait donné une sœur, en train de pleurer. Je voyais son visage amaigris par les traitements, ses cheveux qui commençaient à tomber. Son cœur qui se serrait à l'idée de pouvoir mourir.

Un nouveau gémissement de douleur sortit de ma gorge. Les spasmes secouaient mon corps et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. C'était ça l'enfer? J'avais l'impression que je mourrais petit à petit. Aujourd'hui aurait dût être une belle journée. Cela aurait fait cinq ans qu'Isa et moi aurions été ensemble. Cinq ans. Et pour célébrer ces cinq ans j'apprends que ma mère est atteinte d'un cancer. J'avais mal. Atrocement mal. Je pense qu'on aurait pu m'enfoncer une dague en plein cœur la douleur n'aurait jamais été pire. Le mot cancer m'avait toujours fait peur. Mais il m'horrifiait à l'heure actuelle. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je ne voulais pas affronter le regard de ma mère.

Et Isa n'était pas là. Non. Mais contre moi, je ressentais cet autre cœur qui bat. Celui de ma Bella. Je n'avais pas le droit de la décevoir une nouvelle fois. Je retrouvais une nouvelle fois l'image de ma mère.

Elle devait souffrir plus que moi et c'était moi qui pleurais comme un enfant. Elle avait vécu beaucoup plus de chose, et c'était elle la malade. Moi j'agissais comme un égoïste. Un égoïste, oui, mais un égoïste malheureux. J'aurais préféré être atteint de cette connerie plutôt que ce soit ma mère. J'en voulais à tout le monde. J'en voulais à dieu, surtout. Ma mère avait toujours crûs en lui, et là il lui offrait ce cadeau empoisonnée. Elle ne verrait même pas ses petits-enfants. Non je ne devais plus penser comme ça. Je devais être fort pour elle, pour moi, pour Bella, pour toute ma famille. Je devais soutenir ma mère. La soutenir et lui apporter mon aide c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire dans ses moments là. Et je comptais bien me faire pardonner.

**- Chut ça va aller Edward. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette douloureuse épreuve.**

Et c'était vrai. Je n'étais plus seul. Je l'avais elle. Elle m'était revenue, malgré le fait que j'étais promis à une autre. En pensant à ça, il fallait absolument que j'annule ce putin de mariage. Mon père pourrait surement m'aider a contré Aro Volturi.

**- Je sais ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

Elle releva la tête les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange et différente. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et je m'en voulais. Qu'avais-je dit ou fait?  
Je lui avais juste dit : _« Je sais ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.». _Ma puce... Etait-ce ceci qui l'avait surpris ?

**- Merci Edward. Merci de m'accepter. Je me rends compte enfin que tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis le début était vraiment vrai. Merci de m'aider. Je t'aime.****  
****- Merci à toi d'être là Bella. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est important pour moi. ****Je marquais un temps d'hésitation. ****Je…Je t'aime aussi.**

Je la serrais dans mes bras afin de lui prouver tout mon amour pour elle. Je lui étais très reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans ma vie. Elle l'avait éclairé. Elle avait mis une certaine dose de bonne humeur. Elle était désormais mon soleil. Mon petit soleil à moi.

Je restais encore quelques minutes enlacé contre elle, avant quelle ne se replace entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Sa respiration posée et calme en parfaite harmonie avec la mienne. Je caressais tendrement ses avant-bras du bout des doigts.

**- Edward...****  
****- Oui?****  
****- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...**

Soudain je me tendis comme un arc. Qu'avait-elle à me dire? Je me faisais tout un tas d'idées, peut être fausses et infondées. Mais j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. C'est pourquoi j'attendais la suite de sa phrase. Qui ne vint pas cependant.

**- Vas y je t'écoute.****  
****- Je voudrais faire un test ADN. Et j'aurais besoin de toi pour faire cette démarche. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis. J'ai besoin de savoir mon identité, si j'ai de la famille, des amis. J'aurais aussi besoin de Carlisle aussi. En tant que médecin, il va pouvoir m'éclairer sur les analyses à faire.****  
****- Je comprends Bella. Mais imagine tu découvres que tu es fiancée a un riche homme d'affaire ou que sais-je encore, que feras-tu? ****  
****- Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais je pense que ça ne changera rien pour moi.****  
****- Et pour moi?**

J'avais vraiment besoin d'être rassuré. Je ne voulais pas que tout ceci soit une amourette de passage. Je voulais que cela dure.

**- Rien ne changera pour toi non plus Edward. Je t'aimerais toujours. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça.****  
****- Tu es sûre?****  
****- Absolument.**

Elle me sourit tendrement et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je savourais son baiser. Je l'aimais. Oui, moi Edward Cullen je l'aimais, cette jeune fille fragile. Je l'aimais pour toutes ses petites manies qu'elle avait le matin et que j'avais vues souvent pendant le laps de temps où elle avait vécu avec moi. Je l'aimais pour la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Je l'aimais pour ce qu'elle était tout simplement. Cette jeune femme fragile, mais qui se battait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle me donnait la force de me battre. Elle me redonnait une force nouvelle pour accepter déjà la maladie de ma mère mais aussi pour construire un avenir avec elle.

**Point de vue Bella **

Je l'aimais. Il m'apportait tant. Il s'était inquiéter qu'après mon test ADN je ne veuille plus de lui. Foutaises ! Comment ne pas vouloir d'un homme comme lui? Il était beau, attentionné, cultivé, intelligent, bien élevé, charmant. C'était l'homme parfait me direz vous. Mais cet homme était à moi. Presque. Il restait juste un détail à régler son mariage avec Tanya Denali.

Il était dix-sept heures lorsque nous rentrions Edward et moi dans la maison familiale des Cullen. Esmée nous attendait, bouleversée, assise sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles émeraude de son fils, elle éclata en sanglot. Edward s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Elle s'accrochait encore plus à son fils, comme si c'était une bouée et qu'elle était en train de suffoquer dans l'eau, prête à se noyer d'un moment à l'autre.

Carlisle, lui, passa son bras autours de mes épaules et me souri.

**- Merci d'avoir ramené Edward avec toi Bella. ****  
****- De rien. Mais vous savez il a vraiment mal.****  
****- Je le sais tout le monde est pareil.****  
****- Je sais...Je suis désolée.****  
****- Tu n'y peux rien Bella. **

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus la petite flamme qui d'habitude l'habitait. Elle avait disparu pour laisser place au chagrin qui l'emprisonné. Il n'était plus le même homme, on aurait dit qu'il était amorphe, que plus aucune énergie ne passait dans son corps presque sans vie. Sa femme. Voilà son principal souci. J'imaginais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Du moins j'essayais.

Esmée se détacha de son fils les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Edward passait alors ses pouces sur les cernes qui lui donnaient une mine vraiment fatiguée. Il embrassa chacune de ses joues en souriant. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui fit sourire sa mère. Un sourire chaleureux, qu'elle avait l'habitude de donner, passait au travers de ses larmes. Edward se détacha d'elle et revint vers moi.

Il se plaça dans mon dos, son torse contre ma colonne vertébrale, et sa respiration régulée qui berçait mon corps entier. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes hanches, elles ne bougeaient pratiquement pas, ce geste n'était pas grisant, il me soulageait. J'aimais l'avoir si proche de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, seuls lui et moi.

**- On monte?** Me proposa-t-il.  
**- Si tu veux.**

Il prit ma main, je jetais un regard à Carlisle qui me sourit comme pour me donner sa bénédiction. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sur le moment. Il m'entraina dans l'escalier et nous montions les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivés à l'étage il avança vers une porte qui se trouvait au bout d'un long couloir. Sa chambre me disais-je. Il l'ouvrit alors dans la plus grande délicatesse. Il rentrait en premier dans cette pièce et je le secondais quelques secondes, seulement, après.

Cette pièce lui correspondait vraiment. Elle était sombre avec quelques touches de lumières ça et là, agrémentée d'ornements muraux. Il y avait quelques touches de vert aussi, me rappelant la douce couleur de ses yeux. Une porte se trouvait aussi dans un coin sûrement une salle de bain. J'avançais dans cette pièce, et je touchais du bout des doigts le couvre lit, blanc, qui parfumait la pièce d'une odeur de lessive. Près des tables de nuits, une commode sur laquelle était posée une photo d'Edward et de toute sa famille. Puis une autre où il était avec sa petite amie du lycée : Isabella Swan. Je l'attrapais fébrilement et portais mon index sur son visage à elle. De plus en plus étrange notre ressemblance.

**- Bella...**

Je tournais la tête vers lui, il semblait triste. Je reposais alors le cadre contenant la photo. Je lui souris alors pour lui montrer que tout était ok. Mais à l'intérieur j'avais peur. Peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir dans les jours, les semaines et peut être les mois à venir.  
Il s'approcha de moi, mit ses mains contre mes reins et posa son front contre le mien. Réglant ainsi sa respiration sur la mienne. Il avait les yeux fermés, je sentais bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Je le sentis tressaillir contre moi. Un sanglot le submergea. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses douces joues pour lui montrer que j'étais là. Et c'est alors qu'il bloqua ses prunelles émeraude dans les miennes. Et l'instant d'après sa bouche, douce et quémandeuse se retrouva contre la mienne. Nos lèvres s'unissaient une nouvelle fois, sa langue chercha la mienne. En entrouvrant mes lèvres, elles se trouvèrent enfin. Notre baiser n'était pas fougueux, non il était tendre et passionné. Et je voyais bien qu'il avait besoin de moi durant ce moment.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque cherchant à approfondir notre caresse. Ses mains avaient migrées sur mes fesses caressant ses dernières avec tendresse. A bout de souffle nous nous séparions. Nos cœurs menaçaient à chaque instant de s'envoler. Je caressais alors sa peau à travers sa chemise. Il reprit alors ma bouche dans un ballet sensuel. Il commença alors à lever mon haut. Sentir mes mains sur ma poitrine me fit revenir sur terre.

**- Edward on ne peut pas faire ça ici.****  
****- Pourquoi?****  
****- Toute ta famille est en bas. ****  
****- Mais...****  
****- Désolée...**

Il baissa la tête, et je regardais alors son érection qui devait être douloureuse. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir freiné mais je ne voulais pas faire ce genre de chose sous le toit de ses parents. Surtout que vis à vis d'Esmée, qui avait besoin de repos, je ne devais pas m'envoyer en l'air pour mon bon plaisir.

**- Je vais prendre une douche Bella alors...****  
****- Très bien. Je vais aller aider ta mère pour la cuisine.****  
****- D'accord.**

Il m'embrassa avant de rentrer dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Je sortais alors de la chambre, je passais devant le miroir dans le couloir et réarrangeais ma coiffure. Puis je regagnais le salon où je trouvais Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper devant l'écran de télévision, en train de regarder un match de baseball me semblait-il.  
Je rejoignais alors la cuisine pour y trouver une Esmée en tablier, seule, en train de ranger des produits dans les différents placards que comportait cette pièce.

**- Puis-je vous aidé?**Demandais-je à Esmée.

Je la vis s'essuyer ses yeux, ses traits étaient tirés à cause de la fatigue qui l'habitait et la tristesse était aussi une conséquence de ses marques violettes sous ses yeux noisette qui ressortaient. Elle posa ses mains, tremblantes, sur le plan de travail en inox.

**- Oui je veux bien,** dit-elle lentement.  
**- Esmée est-ce que tout vas bien?****  
****- Bella, merci. Merci de rendre mon fils heureux, de me l'avoir ramené. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sans lui. ****  
****- Ce n'est rien, si je peux vous rendre service je le ferais.**

Elle vint m'enlacer et je lui rendais alors son étreinte. Une étreinte très maternelle et chaleureuse. Et j'en avais besoin moi aussi. Après avoir vécu sans passé, sans famille, j'avais celle d'Edward qui m'ouvrait grand ses bras. Et je ne voulais pas décevoir les membres de cette famille. Après quelques minutes, nous nous séparions et nous commencions à préparer le repas du soir.

Une après-midi s'était déroulé et rien, ou presque, n'avait été fait. Depuis l'annonce d'Esmée un terrible sentiment de tristesse était peint sur tous les visages. Emmett n'avait pas encore lâché de blagues salaces, Alice n'avait pas sautillé partout comme l'était son habitude. Rosalie ne disait rien, et Edward n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Jasper lui gardais son calme inébranlable, quant à Carlisle, lui, il s'était mis dans un coin, tapotant de tant à autres sur son ordinateur.

**- Alors Bella, j'ai appris que tu songeais à faire un test ADN prochainement.****  
****- Oui, j'en ai parlé à Edward ainsi qu'à Rosalie.****  
****- Et comment a-t-il réagis?****  
****- Mal au départ mais après une longue discussion il a finit par comprendre mon point de vue. Il avait peur que je ne l'abandonne, après avoir appris ma véritable identitée.****  
****- Oh. Je trouve cela très courageux de ta part.****  
****- Merci mais je pense que vous êtes le symbole même du courage. Vous battre contre la maladie comme vous le faites est un acte douloureux pour vous. Alors que moi je cherche juste à retrouver quelques bribes de ma mémoire.****  
****- Merci Bella, ça me touche beaucoup d'entendre cela surtout venant de toi.**

Elle me donna un regard bienveillant avant de reprendre la préparation. Alors qu'elle donnait toute son attention à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, moi je repensais aux vraies marques de courage. Esmée, elle, se battait contre le cancer tandis que moi j'essayais de retrouver mon identité que ma mémoire avait gardée jalousement pour elle. Je ne savais pas si cela relevait du courage, mais une chose était sûre : j'étais déterminée et je ferais tout pour retrouver ma mémoire.

* * *

**Voilà ce nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Je vais être de nouveau plus disponible car j'ai bientôt fini mes épreuves de bac.  
**

**Il me reste Mardi mon oral *o*  
**

**Je vous dis donc à très vite (I Hope !)  
**

**Bisous bisous  
**

**SweetyMarie  
**

**Ps : Une petite Review fait toujours plaisir ;D  
**


	15. Les fantômes du passé

**Maintenant que le bac est fini (ouh yeah ! ) Je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent des chapitres.  
**

**Je m'occupe en priorité de Bleeding Love, car elle traine trop selon mon avis.  
**

**Donc je me met de ce pas à l'écriture  
**

**En vous souhaitant une Bonne lecture :D  
**

**Bisous !  
**

* * *

**Bleeding Love**

**Chapitre 15 : Les fantômes du passé**

**Point de vue Bella**

_Tout était calme. Apaisant._

_Je ne distinguais que les vagues qui se rapprochaient peu à peu de l'endroit où nous étions. Une plage paradisiaque où le sable, chaud et fin, glissait entre nos orteils. Le chuchotis des rouleaux berçait la plage d'un calme serein. Je me tournais et rencontrais deux émeraudes luisantes au soleil. Le jour semblait ne plus vouloir s'en aller. Mes cheveux s'envolaient quelque peu et ma main partit en expédition dans les cheveux indomptables de mon amoureux. Il me regarda, ses yeux reflétant sa sincérité et son amour._

_**- Je t'aime.**Murmura-t-il de son doux ténor._

_J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre que moi aussi, je l'aimais. Mais je vis une masse noirâtre foncer sur nous. Une crinière blonde voletait au vent. Tanya… Elle arriva plus furieuse que jamais. Je n'aimais pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout._

_Elle m'attrapa vigoureusement le bras. Elle le serra… La douleur vive que je ressentais dans mon membre n'indiquait rien de bien. C'était sûr, j'allais avoir un bleu d'ici quelques heures._

_Edward s'approcha d'elle pour lui intimer de me lâcher. En vain. Elle me bouscula et prit la main d'Edward. Avant que je ne puisse me relever du sable, je vis qu'ils partaient ensemble. Tous les deux. Main dans la main. Comme deux amoureux… Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pas encore une fois… On venait à peine de se retrouver. Je voulus courir pour les rattraper mais je tombais. Une fois de plus. Les larmes salées, vinrent obstruer mon champ de vision. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient deux. Et j'étais seule contre eux. Contre elle. Que pouvais-je faire alors ?_

_Je fermais les yeux. Puis je sentis une secousse. Je restais au sol inerte. Puis une seconde vint perturber mon repos forcé._

_**- Bella... Bella !**_

_C'était la voix d'Edward. Curieux. Il me secoua d'avantage, criant mon nom. Plus rien n'avais d'importance alors._

Je me relevais en sursaut après un énième cri de la part de mon compagnon. Mes membres se mirent à tremblés. Devant moi tout n'était qu'obscurité. Edward se tenait là, inquiet, ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je regardais alors mon poignet et ne trouvais aucune trace de la présence de Tanya. Pas de marque violacée, rien. Tout était intact. Et Edward était bien devant moi.

**- Bella tout va bien? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar.**

Non ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar. C'était une situation qui pourrait arriver si rien n'était fait. Mon cœur battait encore dans un rythme rapide.

**- Un cauchemar?****  
****- Oui un cauchemar. Chut je suis là.**

Il me serrait dans une étreinte forte et rassurante. Son torse chaud et doux entra en contact avec mes bras dénudés. Je tressaillis. Je jetais un coup d'œil et vis qu'il était torse nu. Quant à moi je ne portais qu'une simple nuisette.

**- Quel heure est-il Edward?**

Il jeta un regard à son radioréveil qui était posé sur sa table de nuit en pin.

**- Trois heures trente deux.****  
****- D'accord.****  
****- Rendors-toi mon ange.**

J'acquiesçais et reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller. Edward se coucha à mes côtés entourant ma taille de son bras fort et doux. Je soupirais d'aise alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

**- Bonne nuit Bella.****  
****- Bonne nuit Edward.**

Alors qu'il caressait mon bras, de manière rassurante, je plongeais dans les bras de Morphée. Le sablier temporel s'écoulait au fur et à mesure que je dormais. Plus rien ne me retenait à la terre.

Quand on rêve on entre dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous. On se laisse porter par des souvenirs, on laisse nos pensées les plus folles divaguer. On prend soin de voyager dans un pays somptueux où tout n'est que bonheur et amour. On rêve de notre vie future, de nos enfants. On prend soin d'oublier nos tracas, on s'oublie soi-même. On se perd dans les méandres de la liberté qu'offre ce monde. Mais c'est un monde éphémère et la réalité nous frappe encore et encore.

Elle nous fait redescendre de cet endroit formidable. Elle nous fait peu à peu ouvrir les yeux, et tomber nez à nez avec l'être le plus parfait que notre vie nous a donné de voir. Et oui cet être on l'aime et il se trouve à nos côtés. Cet être pour moi ce nomme Edward et tout en lui n'est que rêve et illusion. Mais des illusions et des rêves réels. Car il est à moi. Cet homme est à moi.

**Point de vue Edward**

Deux jours. Deux jours c'est le laps de temps qui c'était écoulé entre l'annonce de ma mère et l'endroit où je me trouvais. Charlie Swan. Mon ex-beau-père si on peut dire. Je me tenais devant sa maison. Rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours d'un blanc cassé à l'extérieur, juste à quelques endroits des traces noirâtres et grisâtres se trouvaient. Les fleurs étaient toujours alignées le long de la maisonnette. La voiture de patrouille se trouvait là, signe que Charlie était dans sa maison. Sûrement devant un match de baseball avec ses bières.

Je relevais la tête et tombais face à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Isa. L'arbre n'avait pas changé, il n'avait même pas grandit. Je l'avais escaladé tant de fois, pour pouvoir la rejoindre en catimini, qu'il serait impossible de les compter. Tous ces souvenirs me rendaient morose. Nostalgique aussi. Elle me manquait vraiment. Mais elle n'était plus là.

J'avais même élaboré des pensées complètements insensées, du style Bella et Isa n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Isa était bel et bien morte et enterrée. A mon plus grand malheur…

Pour savoir qui Bella était vraiment je devais attendre qu'elle ait pratiqué son test ADN. Elle en avait parlé la veille avec mon père, qui était d'accord pour lui faire passer ce test. Tout le monde la soutenait et je trouvais cela très bien. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se sente entourée. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé. J'espérais néanmoins qu'elle le ferait par la suite.

Je secouais la tête pour essayer de chasser toutes ses choses de mes pensées. Je me trouvais encore dans ma voiture. Le moteur tournait et je regardais avec peine cette maison. J'appuyais sur la pédale d'accélération et quittais cet endroit. Je n'aurais pas dût y retourner. Ne serait-ce que par rapport à Bella. Je devais faire un trait large et grossier, sur la partie de ma vie qui comportait mon ex amour. Un amour qui s'était envolé le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Je n'avais été qu'un zombie sans âme, sans but, sans nulle part où aller. Ma vie, à ce moment c'est ce que je croyais, n'était rien sans elle.

Puis il a fallu que j'arrive à me relever sans qu'elle soit proche de moi. Morte. La seule explication que l'on m'a donné. Et j'ai continué mes études parce que je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je ne fasse rien de mes dix doigts. Alors le soir pour m'éviter de pleurer je jouais au piano la berceuse que je lui avais composé. Cette même berceuse que je lui chantais les seuls soirs où elle était venue dormir chez moi. Les soirs où nous nous étions unis. Les soirs où nous nous étions aimés de la meilleure manière. Les soirs où nous n'avions qu'à nous regarder pour se comprendre et s'aimer.

Mais la vie est lâche. Belle mais lâche. Elle nous enlève ce qui nous retient à la vie. Les meilleurs partent les premiers c'est bien connu. Les pires restent jusqu'au bout. Et les anges eux restent éternels. Dans nos cœurs, dans nos vies et dans nos mémoires. C'est pourquoi Isabella Marie Swan restait à tout jamais encré à l'encre indélébile en moi. Je l'avais aimée et je pense que je l'aimerais toujours. Cependant d'une autre manière. Je devais faire place à Bella maintenant. Faire table rase du passé pour me concentrer sur le futur…

**Point de vue Tanya**

**- Papa ! PAPA !**

Mon père se trouvait dans son bureau. Je l'attendais de pied ferme. Je ne pouvais pas laisser se passer une chose pareille. Edward devait m'appartenir à tout jamais et il allait le faire. De gré ou de force.

**- Qui a-t-il Tanya?****  
****- Tu es au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Edward?****  
****- Ta mère m'en a brièvement parlé. Pourquoi?****  
****- Je veux que tu te débrouilles pour qu'il m'épouse. Cette fille, cette Isabella là ne doit pas se mettre entre nous. Pas encore une fois.****  
****- Je vais faire ce que je peux.**

**- Tu as intérêt à ce que, cette fois, ça fonctionne. Je ne tolérais aucun faux pas de ta part.****  
****- Ma chérie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Cullen va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait.****  
****- Merci papa. Je vais aller voir si Irina n'a pas besoin de moi. **

**-D'accord. Ne t'en fais pas je me charge de tout. Tu peux même choisir une robe de mariée, il sera bientôt à toi comme promis. ****  
**

Je lui fis un sourire entendu avant d'aller dans la chambre de ma sœur Irina. Elle devait m'aider à organiser le mariage.  
Edward et moi allions enfin être unis. Je le voulais et je l'aurais. Foi de Tanya.

** Point de vue Jasper **

Encore une boutique. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de suivre Alice faire du shopping. Après tout ce temps passé avec elle je sais comment elle est. Mais quand elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on essaye nos vêtements pour notre mariage et qu'il fallait qu'on choisisse beaucoup de chose pour préparer notre noce, je n'ai pas osé dire non. Fleurs, dragées, nappes, alliances, nous concernaient tous les deux. C'est pourquoi depuis cinq heures nous arpentons tous les magasins, qui portent sur le mariage, qui se trouvent sur notre passage. Au moins ce shopping lui change les idées. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé autours d'Esmée elle a bien besoin de ça. _Mais quand même cinq heures !_

**- Jazz tu viens ?****  
****- J'arrive Alice, deux minutes on n'est pas aux pièces.****  
****- Mais Jazzy les magasins les plus intéressants vont bientôt fermés. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu bouges ton popotin ! Allez !****  
****- J'arrive j'arrive...**

Je voyais alors Alice courir un peu partout. _Mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourré?_

** Point de vue Edward **

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque Bella et moi partions. Bella pris place dans ma voiture et nous partions en direction la Push. J'étais heureux que nous nous soyons réconciliés. Soulagé surtout.

Une fois arrivés devant la maison nous sortions ensemble, dans une synchronisation à couper le souffle, de la voiture. J'enlevais nos bagages du coffre. Une fois rentrés je me laissais tomber sur le canapé. Bella, elle, sortait de quoi faire des sandwichs du frigo. Aucuns de nous deux n'avait envie de faire à manger ce soir. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de l'embrasser de la faire mienne.  
_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare..._ rajouta subtilement ma conscience.

Je venais d'échapper à un mariage tordu avec Tanya (Brr rien que le fait de prononcer son nom m'amenait une myriade de frissons), ce n'était pas pour plonger tête la première dans un nouveau mariage. Quoi qu'avec Bella l'idée me plaisait bien. Mais non. Il fallait d'abord savoir qui elle était, et surtout savoir si à long terme, nous pourrions rester ensemble.

**- Edward, tu veux quoi dans ton sandwich? ****Me demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine. **

Je me faufilais dans la cuisine. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arrivée. Elle avait sortit tout un tas de produits alimentaires, jambon, cornichon, beurre et fromage.

**- Edward?**

Je l'attrapais par les hanches et la faisait se retourner. Elle sursauta, surprise et presque apeurée avant de me sourire tendrement. Ce sourire fut bientôt attaqué par mes lèvres avides. Et un baiser enflammé débuta. Ce n'était que le début...

**Point de vue Bella **

Il m'embrassa dans le cou. Ses mains glissaient lentement sur mes hanches avant de remonter sur ma poitrine. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres d'Edward. J'empoignais alors la chevelure indomptable d'Edward. Passant mes doigts le long de son cou, il approcha ses lèvres près de mon oreille. Déposant par ci par là des baisers, électrisants, dans mon cou. Chaque effleurement même involontaire amorçait l'inondation qui gagnerait mon bas-ventre dans les minutes suivantes. Des gémissements rauques sortaient de ma gorge. Je me retournais alors dans les bras de mon amant. Ses yeux étaient noirs, noirs de désir et luisants de passion.

Il s'approcha alors de mes lèvres et un baiser presque bestial débuta. Nos lèvres se mouvaient parfaitement ensemble. Pour une fois je ne voulais pas de tendresse. Je voulais qu'il prenne le contrôle. Notre première fois avait été de la pure tendresse et là, tout ce que je voulais ce résumait en un mot : baise. Alors que notre baiser s'approfondit, il me coinça contre le comptoir me faisant m'assoir dessus. Instinctivement dès qu'il voulu me porter, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, créant ainsi une friction, tant désirée, entre nos deux sexes en fusion. Je pouvais dire qu'un volcan était sur le point de rentrer en éruption tant mon bas-ventre me faisait souffrir. Je le voulais. Son sexe dur, contre le mien, était la preuve qu'il me voulait lui aussi.

**- Edward... **gémissais-je

Sans rien dire il nous emmena dans sa chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit. Ma robe était quelque peu remontée et je croisais de nouveau ses yeux noirs. Alors qu'il commençait à me retirer lentement la robe, je faisais un mouvement de hanche pour qu'il se dépêche.

**- Impatiente ?**

Pour toute réponse je gémissais de frustration et lui jetais un regard noir, qui eut le but de le faire plier à mon caprice. Je soulevais alors mes bras et mon buste pour qu'il me retire le vêtement. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombres, si c'était possible.

**- Putin ! **Siffla-t-il.

J'étais devant lui, à moitié nue, je portais les sous-vêtements Victoria's secret qu'Alice m'avait conseillé de mettre. Noirs à dentelle. Il se reprit et se mit à la hauteur de mon visage. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et un incroyable ballet recommença.

Je le poussais un peu pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ne rompant pas notre baiser je pris l'initiative de lui retirer sa chemise. Chaque bouton enlevé était comme délivrance. Je lui retirais son vêtement devenu superflue, qui atterrit par terre à côté de ma robe. Je me mis à caresser son torse de mes doigts fins et froids. C'était fou le contraste avec la chaleur de sa peau. Rallumant le brasier qui était sur le point de se calmer je délaissai sa bouche pour parcourir son torse, parfaitement bien musclé, de baiser. Je laissais trainer ma langue autour de ses tétons ce qui me valut plusieurs juron.

**- Be..lla...**

Il me retourna alors et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras. Je me retrouvais carrément prise en sandwich entre lui et le matelas.

**- Oh Edward !** Gémissais-je alors qu'il sortait mes généreux globes de leurs attaches et en leurs attribuant la même souffrance que je lui avais fait avant.  
**- Edwaaaaard !** Je ne pouvais même plus me retenir de crier son prénom.  
Continuant sa douce torture il descendit sa langue autour de mon nombril. Puis descendant toujours plus bas il lécha ma fente d'une manière plus qu'érotique.

**- Edwaaard... **haletais-je.

Je n'en pouvais plus j'allais littéralement m'embraser si il ne faisait rien.

**- Dis moi ce que tu veux Bella... **dit-il un ton plus autoritaire que d'ordinaire.  
**- T..Toi !** Arrivais-je à balbutier, les battements erratiques et accélérés de mon cœur ne me permettait pas de pouvoir parler plus longtemps.  
**- Où ça?**

Le faisait-il exprès de me torturer de la sorte? En moi évidemment.

**- En...Moi. S'il te plait Edward. **

Je soulevais les hanches mais il me stoppa net. Je le regardais alors qu'il glissait deux doigts en moi. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura :

**- Ce n'est que le début...**

Et là je pouvais vous dire que j'avais chaud. Horriblement chaud. Le brasier qui me consumait s'enflammait de plus belle et je cherchais plus de contact avec lui. Il retira promptement ses doigts de mon intimité les lécha et il revint vers moi.

**- Retourne-toi !**

Je décidais d'obéir à ses ordres.

**_Avoue que tu aimes ça Bella..._**_**  
**_**_Oh la petite voix est revenue._**_**  
**_**_Chut tait toi et ressens !_**_  
_  
Il souleva mes fesses du matelas je me retrouvais à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il retira son pantalon et son boxer et frotta sans vergogne son incroyable et terriblement excitante érection. Je gémissais encore plus à son contact.

**- Maintenant je vais entrer en toi. Et tu vas te laisser aller Bella. Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu veux que je te fasse. C'est compris?****  
****- Ou..Oui, **miaulais-je

Il me pénétra d'un coup sec nous faisant hurler de plaisir tout deux. Il commençait alors ses coups de butoirs au fond de mon ventre.

**-Edwaaard oui...****  
****- Bellaa...****  
****- Plus viiiiiteeeee !**

Il augmenta la cadence me poussant à m'accrocher à la tête de lit. Il me baisait littéralement. J'étais comme qui dirait soumise à ses ordres. Et j'aimais ce côté dominant de sa personne.

**- Comme...ça?****  
****- Ouiiii** hurlais-je alors qu'il buttait contre ce que je devinais être mon point G.  
**- Aaaaa Bellaaaa !****  
****- Edwaaaard !**

Après quelques martèlements supplémentaires j'atteins un orgasme phénoménal. Sous l'intensité de ce dernier je me vis obligée de fermer les yeux. Malgré tout, des petites étoiles faisaient leur apparition derrière mes paupières. Il se retira alors de moi et je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Il fit de même de son côté.

**- Oh mon dieu !** m'exclamais-je alors.  
**- C'était..bien plus..que ça… encore ! **dit-il la voix entrecoupée à cause de sa respiration coupée.

Je me blottis contre lui et fermais les yeux. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je voulais m'endormir.

**- Merci Edward.****  
****- Merci à toi ma Bella.**

_Ma Bella. _Cela sonnait tellement bien. Je l'aimais et ces battements de cœur qui menaçaient de perforer ma poitrine à chaque instant en étaient la preuve irréfutable. Il m'attira encore plus à lui. On était collé à cause de notre sueur mais qu'importe on était ensemble. Et après cet incroyable orgasme qui m'avait secoué entièrement des cheveux aux orteils je pouvais bien faire ça. Après tout que ne ferait-on pas par amour?

**- Je t'aime Edward.****  
****- Je t'aime aussi Bella.**

Il embrassa le haut de mon épaule. Et l'instant d'après je sombrais dans les bras, ô combien accueillants, de Morphée.

** Point de vue Edward **

Bella était tout simplement extraordinaire ! Tout en elle me fascinait, me tentais. Enroulée dans son drap, sa respiration lente et mesurée me montrait a quel point je l'aimais. A mon tour, je partais rejoindre Bella au pays des songes.

Six heure trente, le réveil sonne. Encore une journée de boulot. Je me levais machinalement laissant ma douce profiter du reste de son sommeil. J'allais me douchais et sortais parfaitement propre et habillé. Un tour dans la cuisine pour prendre un pain au chocolat, écrire une petite note pour Bella, un trajet en voiture et je me retrouvais dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.  
Je saluais les membres du personnel à chaque fois que j'en croisais un. Après avoir revêtu ma blouse blanche ainsi qu'un stéthoscope, accompagné de plusieurs stylos dans ma poche et d'une montre je partais en direction de mon étage.

En pédiatrie tout semblait plus facile. J'aimais prendre soin des enfants, j'avais toujours rêvé d'être médecin comme mon père. Et m'occuper des enfants était pour moi une grande passion, déjà tout petit je m'occupais de mon frère et de ma sœur.

Arrivé dans le couloir principal, j'attrapais le planning et voyais qu'une intervention était prévue pour la petite Anna. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré mais plutôt dégradé. Au départ elle n'avait que deux côtes fêlées. Je ne comprenais pas.

Sa maman avait beaucoup de courage, elle élevait seule sa fille dans un petit immeuble de banlieue. Le père était mort en Irak et l'état ne lui versait plus depuis quelques mois la pension qui lui était due.

**- Docteur Cullen ****  
****- Oui? **Je me retournais pour voir une infirmière.  
**- La petite Anna a eu des complications et nous avons besoin de vos informations sur son cas. Le docteur Uley vous attend dans la salle de réanimation.****  
****- Que s'est-il passé avec Anna?****  
****- Il semblerait qu'une complication cardiaque ait eu lieu. Je n'en sais pas plus désolé. Il faut voir ça avec le docteur Uley. ****  
****- Ce n'est rien merci quand même.**

Je me dirigeais alors en salle de réanimation où Sam Uley m'attendait. Un pli se formait sur son front tandis qu'il regardait ce qui semblait être des radios.

**- Sam !****  
****- Tiens Edward, comment vas-tu?****  
****- Plus ou moins bien. Que s'est-il passé avec la petite Anna? Une infirmière m'a parlé de complication cardiaque.****  
****- Ouai, on a dut faire repartir son cœur et en ce moment elle est dans un état comateux.****  
****- Merde !****  
****- Oui ça tu l'as dit. Elle a eut du mal à respirer, et puis le cœur a lâché. ****  
****- Mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas prévoir ça.****  
****- Sur les tests respiratoires on ne l'a pas distingué. Ce problème est survenu bien après. En attendant on a stoppé la morphine pour savoir si ce n'était pas ça qui avait causé son état actuel.****  
****- Où est sa mère?****  
****- A son chevet dans sa chambre.****  
****- Ok je vais aller la voir.****  
****- Edward...****  
****- Non Sam laisse moi faire s'il te plaît.****  
****- Ok... Au faite je suis désolé pour ce qui arrive à ta mère. **

Je le regardais. Comment savait-il?

**- Ton père est venu se renseigner auprès de moi pour les traitements,** se justifia-t-il.

J'avais oublié que Sam était un oncologue réputé dans l'état de Washington. Nous avions de la chance qu'il soit parmi nous dans l'équipe hospitalière de Forks.

**- D'accord. C'est gentil merci.****  
****- Tu verras Esmée est une battante elle s'en sortira****.****  
****- Je l'espère de tout cœur. Merci pour tout Sam.****  
****- Y'a pas de quoi Edward. **

Je sortais de la salle et revenais devant la chambre de ma patiente. J'avais un nœud au ventre, alors je préférais ignorer l'état de la mère de famille qui se trouvait dedans. J'entrouvrais la porte lentement. Devant moi la mère de la petite fille tenait un chapelet entre ses mains. Elle priait pour qu'on lui rende sa fille vivante et en bonne santé. J'attendais la fin de sa prière pour me manifester à elle.

**- Oh Docteur Cullen, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.****  
****- Ce n'est rien. Je suis venue vous apporter mon soutien dans cette épreuve. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu diagnostiquer cette « possible » complication.****  
****- Ne vous blâmez pas. Le docteur Uley m'a tout expliqué et je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Personne ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait se passer.****  
****- Il n'empêche je suis tellement désolé. Anna est une petite fille tellement vive, généreuse, gentille. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira.****  
****- Que dieu vous entende !**

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Anna, je vérifiais que tout était au point au niveau réglage. Son cœur ne battait pas fortement mais il battait c'était toujours ça. Sur la machine qui était reliée à son myocarde, par son doigt, on pouvait voir les très basses montagnes que la courbe dessinait. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre je sortais de la chambre et allais directement dans mon bureau. Une tonne de papier était posée dessus.

**- Angela?** Appelais-je par l'interphone  
**- Oui Edward?****  
****- Tu peux m'apporter le planning pour la semaine à venir s'il te plaît?****  
****- Bien sûr j'arrive.**

Je n'attendis que cinq petites minutes avant d'entendre un coup être donné contre ma porte et que cette dernière s'ouvre sur Angela, ma secrétaire.

**- Salut Edward, tu as une petite mine ça va?****  
****- Non pas vraiment. Je viens de parler avec la mère de la petite fille dont je m'occupais.****  
****- Oh oui j'ai appris ça. Navrée. Vraiment.****  
****- Merci. **Dis-je avec un pauvre sourire

Elle me tendit une chemise à rabat mauve.

**- Tiens dedans tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin.****  
****- Merci Angela.****  
****- Au fait Edward, ton beau-père a appelé il désirait s'entretenir avec toi au sujet du mariage.****  
****- Le connaissant il a pris un rendez-vous****  
****- Effectivement, cet après-midi à deux heures.****  
****- Merci, mais cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Le mariage va être annulé.**

**- QUOI?** hurla Angela. **Pardon, désolée. Mais c'est un véritable choc. Pourquoi? Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire mais je trouve ça étrange.****  
****- Si, je te dois bien la vérité… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Bella et elle est sublime, autant par sa beauté que par sa connaissance des choses. ****  
****- Oh toi tu as vraiment l'air mordu. Tu avais le même sourire lorsque tu parlais de...Enfin de...bref tu m'as comprise.****  
****- Justement. Elle lui ressemble étrangement. Et tu vas trouver ça complètement timbré, fou ou que sais-je encore, mais par ses manières, sa ressemblance physique et sa façon de parler c'est elle Angie.****  
****- Edward. Tu sais que c'est impossible...**

**- Je sais que c'est fou Angie. Mais j'ai la sensation que c'est elle. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Le même visage, des traits similaires. Si elle n'était pas morte on jurerait qu'elle est revenue. ****  
****- J'ai du mal à y croire.** murmura-t-elle perdue.  
**- Et pourtant... Tu la verrais tu dirais pareil.****  
****- Sans doute... Je dois retourner bosser Edward. **dit-elle en cachant assez mal son trouble.  
**- Oui je comprends.**Lui répondis-je en souriant faiblement.

Une fois sortie de mon bureau je me remis à penser à tout ça. C'est vrai qu'il était peu probable que ce soit la vérité. Mais c'était tellement incroyable, fabuleux et merveilleux à croire que je voulais le penser aussi fort que je le pouvais. Pour que tout ne soit que réalité.

Alors que je remplissais mes divers constats sur tel ou tel cas, ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée et assez brusquement sur Lauren.

**- Edward on a une urgence. Arrêt cardiaque.**

Derrière elle j'entendais le bip incessant. Je me précipitais hors de la pièce où on pouvait voir plusieurs personnes en train d'essayer de réanimer son cœur. Était-ce la fin? Non je ne voulais pas y croire. Et pourtant... Mes mains tremblaient de rages, d'effrois. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais pas voir la mort prendre cette petite. Je commençais un massage cardiaque, pendant qu'ils essayaient de faire repartir son pauvre cœur. Sa mère était derrière moi et je n'entendais plus que ces cris et les bruits de la machines qui ne cessaient pas.

**- Reviens Anna !**

J'accélérais alors mes mouvements. Il fallait que je la sauve. Il le fallait. J'appuyais toujours. Mais le cœur ne repartait pas. Une infirmière me fit signe d'arrêter. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien. Ma vision était devenue floue au fil des secondes à cause des larmes qui s'écoulaient.

**- Heure du décès dix heures trente. ****  
****- NON ! **Hurlais-je.

Je continuais le massage cardiaque. C'était impossible. Pas elle. Elle ne pouvait. Pas cette petite fille aux joues si rosies par la timidité, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, pas elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas. Le cri de sa mère derrière fût un véritable déchirement.

Ses prières n'avaient pas été exhaussées. Je m'en voulais. Je me fichais pas mal que tout le monde me voit en train de pleurer, de souffrir. Je m'étais attaché à cette petite fille. Et elle était allongée sans vie sous mes mains. N'ayant plus la force de me battre, mes jambes me lâchèrent. Je me retrouvais par terre, sur mes genoux en train de pleurer. Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Sam... La mère de la petite criait, hurlait et pleurait sur ce qui était maintenant la dépouille de ma petite patiente. Anna...

Je me relevais vite aussi vite que je le pouvais et courais m'enfermer à double tours dans mon bureau. Laissant ainsi couler les larmes vraiment. Ma peine n'en était que plus lourde et je suffoquais presque. J'avais besoin d'air. Mais je ne pouvais sortir. Une vie venait d'être retirée à un corps. Une vie sur laquelle je devais veiller. La vie d'une petite fille qui m'aimait beaucoup. Une vie de moins sur terre...

Et c'est à ce moment que je mis à repenser à Isa. Mon Isa. Dire que je l'avais oublié était un mensonge, un vil mensonge. Dans ma vie tout me raccrochais à elle. Même Bella. Je trouvais maintenant, et seulement maintenant, que ce soit impossible qu'elle et Isa ne fassent qu'une seule et même personne. Mes fantasmes idiots ne feraient pas revenir un mort. Anna, Isa toutes les deux sont mortes par ma faute. Et ça je ne me le pardonnais pas.

Un coup se fit entendre, puis un deuxième. Je restais là sans vie. Les larmes coulaient encore. Je me posais la question du comment de cette chose incroyable je pensais avoir utilisé tous mon stock de lacrymale.

**- Edward. La mère d'Anna voudrait te voir. ****Me dit-on derrière la porte. La voix étouffée par l'immense couche de bois. **

Je ne parlais pas. J'avançais tel un zombie jusqu'à la porte. Je regardais droit devant moi et vis sortir le corps de la petite. Elle était recouverte d'un drap blanc. On aurait pu jurer qu'elle dormait. Sa mère pleurait derrière. Je me dépêchais d'aller la trouver. Et je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle avait besoin de se faire consoler. Et je n'étais qu'en mesure de lui ça.

**- Docteur Cullen...****  
****- Edward. ****  
****- Edward. Merci d'avoir fait tout votre possible pour ma petite fille. Merci d'avoir été là. De lui avoir donné votre gentillesse, et d'avoir fait naître un nouveau sourire sur son visage.****  
****- Ne me remerciez pas. C'est de ma faute si on en est là.****  
****- Ne dîtes pas de sottises. Je suis désolée mais je vais rester un peu avec elle.****  
****- Je comprends. Je viendrais vous soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve.****  
****- Merci Edward vous êtes un homme vraiment généreux et gentil. Vos proches ont une immense chance de vous avoir près d'eux.****  
****- Merci beaucoup. Allez-la retrouvée.**

Sans un mot de plus elle s'en alla. Je retournais dans mon bureau. Laissant la peine et la tristesse prendre le dessus. Une fois de plus...

**Quand on s'abandonne, on ne souffre pas. Quand on s'abandonne même à la tristesse, on ne souffre plus. [Antoine de Saint-Exupéry]**

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus.  
**

**Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre tout chaud (Normalement, mais croisons les doigts :) )  
**

**En attendant tous à vos review ;)  
**

**Bisous et encore merci de me lire.  
**

**SweetyMarie  
**


	16. Le mystère dévoilé

Bleeding Love

Chapitre 16 : Le mystère dévoilé

**Point de vue Edward **

Il était quatorze heures. Assis dans à mon bureau, j'attendais la venue d'Aro Volturi, qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. J'espérais que dans quelques minutes, il ne serait plus qu'un inconnu dans ma vie. J'espérais qu'il me laisse ne pas épouser Tanya. Je croyais peut-être au père noël, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je devais me battre contre lui pour faire annuler ce mariage.

Je savais très bien qu'en disant à sa fille chérie de quitter ma vie, que j'avais signer mon arrêt de mort.

Depuis la mort d'Anna, plus tôt dans la journée, j'étais comme torturé par un sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse profonde. Je redoutais vraiment cette future confrontation avec Aro Volturi. Après la mort de cette petite fille, rien ne pouvait être pire qu'Aro Volturi. Je ne voyais pas de fin heureuse… Allez savoir pourquoi. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Que seuls les moments passés avec Bella, se rapportaient plus à un rêve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aro fit son entré dans mon bureau, habillé d'un costume trois pièce Calvin Klein, il s'avançait vers moi l'air grave.

**- Edward j'ai à vous parler ! ****dit-il sans préambule, en entrant en trombe dans mon bureau.****  
****- Bonjour Aro. Asseyez-vous je vous pris. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ? ****Lui demandais-je, un sourire placardé sur mon visage. Je ne devais pas baisser les bras. Je devais me montrer ferme et fort.**

**- Comment se fait-il que ma fille se retrouve à la porte de chez vous ? C'est également sa maison non ? **

**J'enrageais déjà. J'avais payé, seul, cette maison. Elle n'était en aucun cas à Tanya. ****  
**

**_ Ecoutez je pense que nous sommes tous les trois des adultes nous pouvons nous comprendre. Je ne suis pas amoureux de votre fille, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. On ne peut pas forcer ses sentiments. Quant à la maison, Tanya n'a jamais été propriétaire de MON bien. Vous m'entendez ?**

**_ Balivernes ! On peut forcer le destin par contre. Je pense que vous ne voudriez pas que votre petite protégée soit retrouvée sans vie... C'est à vous de choisir soit Tanya, soit la mort de votre amie. Ce serait idiot de perdre de nouveau la femme que vous aimez. Non ? **

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « Vous ne voudriez pas que votre petite protégée soit retrouvée sans vie… »

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Aro Volturi s'attaquer à ma Bella. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. _Ce type est une véritable ordure ! _

**- Vous êtes ignobles ! Vous êtes une ordure même ! ****  
****- De votre part je prends ça pour un compliment. **dit-il un sourire narquois étalé sur ses lèvres fripées par la vieillesse.

Je serrais les poings. Je ne pouvais décemment pas accepter la mort de Bella. Mais d'un autre côté épouser Tanya n'entrait pas vraiment dans la case envie. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Aro me tenait. Il avait mis à prix la tête de Bella. Et ça je ne pouvais l'accepter. Je devais m'avouer vaincu.

**- Très bien j'accepte.** Dis-je dans un murmure.  
**- Bien je savais que l'on pourrait s'entendre à merveille.****  
****- Mais vous ne me forcerez pas à aimer Tanya****  
****- Je ne doute pas qu'avec quelques années de vie commune vous tomberez sous son charme. Elle peut être très persuasive quand elle le veut. Au revoir Edward. A très vite. N'oubliez pas de passer essayer votre costume. Vous ferez sensation en marié. ****Dit-il dans un rire tonitruant. **

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonie de mon bureau. Pour la seconde fois de la journée je m'écroulais à terre. Le dos contre le mur. Mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Je me revoyais quatre années auparavant. Je renonçais une fois de plus à la femme que j'aimais.

_J'étais roulé en boule dans mon lit. La tristesse m'emplissait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Isa était partie et elle avait emmené avec elle une grande partie de moi. Mon cœur s'était échappé avec elle. Des spasmes me parcourraient encore, mais plus aucunes larmes ne jaillissaient. On aurait dit que le puits sans fond s'était asséché. _

_Carlisle rentra dans ma chambre. Je savais bien que tout comme Esmée il s'inquiétait. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement plus vivre sans elle. _

**_- Fils j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer..._**_ dit-il d'un ton grave._

_Je ne lui répondais pas. J'étais toujours muet. Je m'enfermais dans mon silence infernal comme si cela allait me la ramener._

**_- Ça concerne Isa._**

_Je bondissais sur mes pieds les yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle revenait à Forks c'est ça? On allait tout reprendre comme avant. Elle allait juste mal elle avait besoin de partir. Et après ça, nous pourrions faire notre vie ensemble, prendre un appartement à deux, aller dans la même université. Se marier. Avoir nos propres enfants. _

**_- Isa elle est..._**_**  
**_**_- Oui ? Elle est revenu c'est ça Papa ? Je le savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir définitivement._**_**  
**_**_- Je suis désolé fils. Mais elle est morte. _**

_Morte ? Non. C'est impossible. Je restais muet, immobile au milieu de ma chambre. Je ne sentais même pas mon père qui passait sa main dans mon dos, comme pour me consoler. Puis la bombe s'amorça. L'information tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Isa est morte. Isa est morte. Tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Et j'explosai._

**_- QUOI? C'est impossible tu mens. TU MENS ! PAS ISA ! TU MENS !_**

_Je m'effondrais à terre. Les yeux emplit de larmes. Ses larmes que je croyais disparues. Des larmes qui me déchiraient au plus profond de mon être. Des larmes pour elle. Non il devait se tromper. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Je sentis alors quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Je savais que c'était mon père. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'étais en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation mais à quoi bon essayait de se calmer lorsqu'on vous annonce que votre amour est morte. Sans vie. Seule au paradis._

**_- Chut Calme toi Edward. Respire à fond._**

_J'écoutais la voix maintenant lointaine de mon père. J'essayais de me calmer mais je revoyais sans cesse son visage. Les larmes et les spasmes couvraient maintenant la moitié de mon corps. Mes mains tremblaient de rage._

**_- Edward il faut que tu te calmes maintenant !_**

_J'essaye papa je te le jure. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Pourquoi? Parce que ma petite amie, la femme de ma vie, vient de mourir. Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire. Mais à la place je reniflais en essayant de respirer mieux..._

Depuis ce jour, je ne mettais jamais senti aussi mal. Mon Isa. Ma Bella. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il contre moi? Pourquoi? Qu'ais-je fais de mal ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toujours s'attaquer aux femmes que j'aime ?

Je replace ma tête contre mes genoux et souffle lourdement, le cœur plein de trémolos, mes yeux humides, mouillants légèrement mon pantalon.

**Point de vue Bella **

Aujourd'hui j'allais à l'hôpital voir Carlisle. J'allais enfin faire ce test tant attendu. Et je rendrais une petite visite à Edward en même temps. Il était deux heures et demie lorsque je pénétrais l'enceinte de l'établissement. L'odeur de javel et des produits d'entretiens était partout. Les couloirs blanc et ternes me donnaient plus envie de partir en courant que d'y rester. Pourtant il fallait que je connaisse la vérité. J'arrivais devant un bureau en chêne où une jeune femme était présente.

**- Bonjour je souhaiterais voir le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.****  
****- Oui avez-vous rendez-vous ****? Me demanda la Barbie de l'accueil.****  
****- Euh oui. Dites lui que c'est Bella et il saura.****  
****- Vous n'avez donc pas de rendez-vous avec lui.****  
****- Je l'ai pris hier soir avec lui-même, face à face il est donc fort possible qu'il ne l'ait pas noté.****  
****- Très bien je vais lui dire que vous êtes là.****  
****- Merci.****  
****- Je vous présente comme? ****  
****- Sa ... Belle-fille.****  
****- Oh je ne savais pas que Monsieur Emmett n'était plus avec Mademoiselle Rosalie.****  
****- Non je ne suis pas avec Emmett.**

Je sentais mes joues s'empourprées devant la curiosité de cette secrétaire. A coup sûr, elle devait être fan de potins en tout genre. Je suis certaine que chez elle, on pouvait retrouver les différents magazines people, où on pouvait voir qui était avec qui dans le monde d'Hollywood.

**- Oh vous êtes donc avec Edward.****  
****- Euh oui.****  
****- J'ignorais que Tanya Denali et lui avaient annulé leur mariage.****  
****- Pouvez-vous appeler le docteur Cullen s'il vous plaît ? ****Demandais-je aux combles de la honte.****  
****- Oui bien sûr.**

Je soupirais. Voilà maintenant un ragot qui ferait bientôt le tour du bâtiment.

**- Docteur Cullen, une certaine Bella vous demande. ****  
****- ...****  
****- D'accord très bien je lui transmet.**

Elle raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers moi avant de dire :

**- Il arrive.**

J'acquiesçais silencieusement de la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard mon «Beau-père» arriva. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement contre lui. J'étais quelque peu surprise mais je le laissais faire.

**- Viens Bella, suis-moi.**

Je lui emboîtais le pas et il nous dirigea vers son bureau. A peine la porte fut elle ouverte que je découvrais ébahie l'antre professionnel de Carlisle. Les murs étaient d'une couleur taupe, des photos, immenses en noirs et blancs, représentant plusieurs monuments connus de notre pays, y étaient affichés. C'était une décoration simple mais agréable et jolie. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Esmée de n'être pas étrangère à tout cela.

**- Assied toi je t'en pris.****  
****- Merci, **dis-je en prenant place sur le siège devant son bureau.  
**- Alors tu viens toujours pour faire ce test?****  
****- Oui.** Ma voix trahissait mon anxiété mais il fallait que je le fasse.  
**- Très bien. Alors je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Et tu auras les résultats sous quarante huit heures. Cela te convient-il?****  
****- Je n'en suis pas à deux jours près vous savez.**Dis-je en souriant.

Carlisle m'expliqua attentivement comment il ferait pour analyser le tout. J'étais à la fois terrorisée mais aussi excitée par le fait que d'ici deux jours j'allais enfin savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Une identité. Voilà tout ce que je demandais.

Je sortais du bureau de Carlisle après avoir effectuer mon test ADN. Plus que quarante huit heures pour savoir qui j'étais. J'allais avoir mon vrai prénom et non celui dont James m'avait affublé. Au détour d'un couloir je croisais le regard noir et féroce d'une personne que je ne croyais pas pouvoir revoir de sitôt : Laurent. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Du moins je l'espérais. Mais que faisait-il là?

J'étais cachée par une foule d'infirmier en blouse blanche, lorsque je vis Tanya approcher de cet homme. Montée sur ses talons hauts elle atteignait sa taille qui devait être de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt. Elle lui glissa quelques mots avant de lui donner une enveloppe en papier kraft qui semblait bien lourde.

Tout se mettait en route. Dans mon esprit. Tanya avait-elle un rapport de près ou de loin avec James? Laurent étant l'acolyte de ce dernier et habitant Phœnix, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire ici dans cette bourgade pluvieuse et grise. J'étais tétanisée. Je tremblais si bien qu'un infirmier qui passait par là m'emmena dans une des salles d'attentes de l'hôpital pour que je me calme.

**- Madame ? Vous vous sentez mieux?****  
****- Oui...****  
****- Vous voulez que je prévienne quelqu'un?****  
****- Ed...Edward... Cullen...****  
****- Ok, je vous emmène dans son bureau.**

Je suivais l'infirmier en blouse bleue. Il m'emmena dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour m'emmener dans les services de mon bien-aimé. J'avais besoin de lui dire ce que j'avais vu. J'avais peur à cet instant précis. Peur que James ne me retrouve, qu'il veuille encore me faire du mal, me brutaliser ou pire encore. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes en repensant à ce calvaire que j'avais vécu en sa compagnie pendant deux long mois qui m'avaient paru des années.

Arrivés devant le bureau d'Edward, l'infirmier toqua à la porte sans réponse apparente. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba tout comme moi sur un bien triste spectacle. Le bureau était dévasté. On aurait dit qu'une tornade ou un typhon s'y était introduit. Il y avait des feuilles qui trainaient partout, jonchant le sol, des crayons éparpillés sur la moquette rouge du bureau, ainsi que sur son bureau. La lampe de travail était renversée. Et dans un coin pelotonné se tenait Edward. Il avait le regard fixé sur la baie vitrée. Il ne cillait pas.

L'homme qui m'accompagnait se racla la gorge.

**- Docteur Cullen, une jeune femme vous demande. ****Dit-il avant de nous laisser seul, dans son bureau. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. **

Nous étions seuls à présent. Et je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Edward ne bougeait toujours pas. Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur je me mettais à genoux. Son regard se braqua sur moi. J'entendis une porte que l'on fermait. Edward passa sa main dans mes boucles brunes.

**- Je suis désolé Bella... J'ai essayé vraiment...**

Hein mais de quoi me parlait-il? Mes larmes coulaient encore, à l'image des siennes. Edward avait le visage, rouge, et humide. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expressions. La tristesse n'arrivaient pas à monter jusqu'à ses iris si douloureux.

**- Edward je ne comprend pas.****  
****- Il...Elle...Je t'avais promis...Mais je ne peux pas tenir la promesse. Pardonne-moi ma Bella.****  
****- Edward explique moi.****  
****- Il faut que tu t'en ailles Bella. Maintenant !**

**- Qu...Quoi tu ne veux plus de moi?****  
****- Ce n'est pas ça Bella. Tu rends tout plus compliqué...****  
****- Mais expliques moi à la fin !** Hurlais-je en pleurant de plus belle.  
**- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je vais épouser Tanya. Je n'ai pas le choix.**

**Je restais bouche-bée. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Il m'avait promis ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! **

**- Mais non ! Tu m'avais promis ! **Criais-je les larmes roulants sur mes joues.  
**- Je n'ai pas le choix Bella. Ils me tiennent.****  
****- On a toujours le choix. Qui ça ils?****  
****- Aro et Tanya. Tu serais en danger si je ne l'épousais pas.****  
****- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je ne te crois pas.**

Je me relevais et hurlais après lui. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser ainsi. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de lui et il m'abandonnait.  
Il se releva rapidement tentant de me calmer mes mains serraient sa blouse, mes yeux me rendaient une vision plutôt sombre et floue de la réalité. Edward et moi allions une nouvelle fois être séparés. Il allait de nouveau me quitté. J'étais dans un tel désarroi que je sentais mes jambes quittés terre. Un flash me revint soudainement. Je le compris la mine horrifiée.

_J'attendais dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Mon cœur tambourinait à un rythme fort rapide. Mes mains étaient moites et l'une d'elles tenait celle d'un homme. Je ne distinguais pas son visage. Mais sa peau était bronzée comme celle des indiens de la réserve. _

**_- Mademoiselle Swan?__  
_**_**- Oui...** dis je d'une petite voix.__  
_**_- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.__  
__- Ne m'abandonne pas Jacob. Pas maintenant s'il te plaît.__  
_**_**- Ne t'en fait pas,** me dit-il, **je resterais avec toi...**_

_Nous nous dirigions tous deux dans le cabinet. Docteur Gerrandy gynécologue, voilà ce qui était inscrit sur la porte aux vitres fumées et tintées du bureau._

Le voile blanchâtre s'envola peu à peu. Je tremblais de douleur, de tristesse et de peur. Qu'avais-je besoin de faire dans un cabinet de gynécologie avec Jacob. Pourquoi était-il dans mes souvenirs? Pourquoi Edward était-il lui aussi dedans? Pourquoi j'avais eu l'impression de revivre la scène de sa séparation alors que je ne connaissais pas les deux protagonistes avant? Pourquoi tout ça? Un frisson me rebuta. Et si j'étais vraiment Isabella Swan?

Il fallait que je vois Jacob... Et vite...

Edward me tenait toujours contre lui et sa présence me fit frémir de stress, de tristesse et de peur. Il m'avait avoué qu'il avait peur pour ma sécurité à cause de Tanya. Et s'il disait vrai. Et si la présence de Laurent avec Tanya y était pour quelque chose? Soudain tout ce mettait en place dans ma tête. Il fallait que je sorte au plus vite. Je sortais alors du bureau en courant sans un dernier regard pour Edward.

Je me pointais devant l'ascenseur tentant d'effacer les larmes qui avaient rougi mon visage de tristesse. Ne faisant pas attention à la personne qui s'y trouvait, je m'y engouffrais.

**- Bella? **

Je me tournais vers la personne qui m'avait appelé c'était Carlisle. Il fallait que je m'en aille rapidement, j'étouffais ici. Je me sentais mal. Les portes s'ouvrirent et aussitôt je sortais de cet endroit.

Avant de partir, je lançais une phrase à Carlisle.

_ **Méfiez-vous de Tanya. Elle n'est pas celle que l'on croit.**

Je sortis de l'hôpital, en courant. Je ne voyais rien ou presque à cause de mes larmes. Des bruits de klaxons se firent entendre. Mes pas me conduisaient quelque part j'ignorais où encore. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Je m'étais perdue.

Une maison...Je voyais une maison blanche, elle était de taille moyenne, sur le côté se trouvait un arbre. Près d'une fenêtre. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Une voiture de police était garée sur le côté. Je passais le portail et allais sonner chez la personne. Peut-être pourrais-je retrouver mon chemin grâce à ses indications ?

Alors que je marchais, un autre flash, plus violent que le précédent, m'arriva.

**_- Edward qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?__  
__- Pousse toi je monte.__  
__- Quoi mais tu es devenue fou?_**

_Ne m'écoutant pas il escalada l'arbre avant d'arriver à ma fenêtre et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ma joue._

**_- Isa pourrais-tu te pousser de la fenêtre car l'équilibre sur cette branche est instable._**

_Je rougissais et le laissais entrer dans ma chambre de jeune fille... Edward était venu se placer dans mon dos, ses mains se posaient distraitement sur mon ventre. Si seulement il savait..._

Un frisson se propagea en moi. Avec ce souvenir, je me rendais compte de la réalité. Un homme arriva vers moi. L'homme, brun et moustachu, de mon premier souvenir... Je venais de savoir qui j'étais. Je crois que je n'avais plus besoin de ce test ADN maintenant... J'étais...

**- Isa?**dit-il en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu plus, devenant peu à peu larmoyants.

- **Oh mon dieu ! Isa ! **S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

J'étais Isabella Swan celle qui était censée être morte il y a quatre ans. Les souvenirs étaient ancrés dans mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais pas vivre ceux d'une autre personne.

Si j'avais été moins censée, moins raisonnable, j'aurais pu penser que l'âme d'Isabella Swan, avait choisi mon corps pour communiquer avec le monde des vivants. Mais je n'avais définitivement pas cette imagination-là.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'étais toujours autant amoureuse de l'homme qui a causé ma perte.

Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Pourquoi étais-je encore vivante ? Pourquoi avait-on cru à ma mort ? Qui avait pu commanditer ma mort ? Qui était enterré à la place d'Isabella Swan ?

Un frisson d'horreur, se propagea dans mon dos.

Alors que j'étais toujours immobile, face à l'homme, il esquissa un pas dans ma direction. Son corps heurta le mien. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant, presque à m'en étouffer.

_ **Oh Isa… ** Dit-il en pleurant, sans pour autant me lâcher.

Il releva la tête et de ses mains, il encadra mon visage. Caressant de temps à autre, ma tête, mes cheveux. Ses larmes coulaient toujours.

Sa bouche, vint se placer sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais en état de choc.

_ **Viens Isa… Viens ! Rentrons !**

Il essuya ses yeux et cala sa main dans la mienne, et me tira à l'intérieur de la chaumière.

Un autre flash vint jusqu'à moi.

_Je rentrais pour la première fois, depuis quelques années dans la maison de mon père à Forks. Rien n'avait changé depuis mon enfance. Les rideaux de la cuisine, avaient juste un peu jaunis._

_Le canapé, vert, où était posé un plaid blanc aux pompons marron, avait changé de place. Un écran plat, avait été acheté, en remplacement de la grosse et vieille télévision qui datait des années 1980'._

_**- Je suis content de te retrouver Isa. **_

J'étais de retour à la maison, pensais-je immédiatement… Mes larmes qui s'étaient peu à peu taries, reprirent le dessus…

Parfois certains mots peuvent être plus fort que d'autres, plus réels. Dans certains cas il faut se rattacher à quelqu'un, à une chose particulière, un ami, une chanson, un texte, ou encore à un coussin. Ces choses qui ont une histoire et quelque chose de symbolique pour vous. Pour moi rien n'est facile. Je viens de retrouver une partie de ma mémoire. Les choses sont passées si vite... Edward.

Toutes mes pensées vont en sa direction. Je l'aime, et je l'ai toujours aimé. Alors pourquoi m'abandonnait-il maintenant? Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni quoi dire. Il peut s'avérer parfois que le silence est la meilleure des thérapies. Mais rester enfermée dans un mutisme même éphémère ne m'intéressais pas. Une musique raisonna dans ma tête. Les douces notes, jouées au piano, remplissait mon cœur d'une étrange sensation. Je voulais pleurer mais j'avais l'impression que les larmes avaient été épuisées.

Le cœur n'y était plus et pourtant il m'aurait fallu me débarrasser de cette tristesse profonde. Les mauvais jours, on essaye de trouver un semblant de soleil parmi les nuages noirs qui brouillent toutes pensées cohérentes. Pourtant les solutions ne sont pas toujours devant nous.

Il y a des gens qui peuvent être ses rayons de soleil, pour ma part je venais de décréter Alice et Rosalie tenant ce rôle. Emmett, lui, me changeait les idées avec ses blagues salaces pourrait-on dire. Mais en toute situation ils sont là : nos amis. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice et Emmett étaient pour l'instant les seuls sur cette liste. Et pourquoi pas Jacob plus tard... ? Mais pour l'instant je devais quitter tous sentiments qui habitaient mon corps maintenant. Oublier Edward... Mais comment? Je devais aussi comprendre les flashs que j'avais eus… Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Un sourire sincère, s'afficha sur mon visage. Après autant de larmes, je pouvais enfin souffler un peu.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'étais cette Isa que j'enviais car elle avait un passé avec les personnes que j'aimais. Elle avait tout un vécu que je ne pensais jamais avoir avec eux et pourtant j'étais cette même personne.

**- Assied toi ma fille. **

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Il était très ému et j'étais dans le même état que lui.

Après tout, il venait de retrouver sa fille, moi par conséquent, qu'il pensait perdu à tout jamais. Je venais de retrouver ce père, dont je ne connaissais pratiquement plus rien. A cet instant précis, j'aurais souhaité avoir Edward à mes côtés. Lui aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire.

Sans lui, j'étais perdue, définitivement perdue. Mais il me fallait avancer. Sans lui…

* * *

**Voilà, le mystère est dévoilé, comme le titre l'indique.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions, vos questions etc...  
**

**Bisous et à bientôt  
**

**SweetyMarie  
**


	17. Mon histoire, mes souvenirs

Bleeding Love

Chapitre 17 : Mon histoire, mes souvenirs

**Point de vue Bella**

L'homme, _mon père_, me regardait avec attention. Il scrutait le moindre détail de mon visage, de mon corps. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas pour autant départis de ses larmes.

Il était évident que je me devais de le fixer moi aussi. Je devais retrouver la mémoire ! Il le fallait. Les flashs revenaient de temps à autre, délivrant à chaque fois une part du mystère.

**_ Veux-tu boire quelque chose Isa ?** Me proposa-t-il.

Rien que ce surnom me faisait froid dans le dos. J'avais du mal à assimiler le fait que j'étais Isabella Swan. Je l'avais voulu. Tellement. Mais la vérité est à chaque fois plus dure à avaler.

Je faisais non de la tête et il me couva du regard. Un regard doux et protecteur. Un regard de père.

**- Je te croyais perdu à jamais.** Commença-t-il, J'ai eu si peur, si mal.  
**_ Je vais tout vous expliquer. Tout ce dont je me souviens mais ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît****  
**

**Il fronça les sourcils à l'entente du « vous ». **

**_ Tout ce que tu veux.**

Je respirais fortement pour me donner du courage. Il fallait que je me dévoile comme je l'avais avec Edward. Juste son prénom déclenchait en moi une tristesse infinie.

_ **Je sais juste que mon histoire commence il y a de ça un peu plus de quatre mois. **

**Je me suis fait agressée un soir dans les rues de Phœnix, un homme m'a retrouvé et m'a conduit à l'hôpital. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il était un homme dangereux, patron d'un trafic de prostituées. Il a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était mon petit ami, que nous vivions en couple et heureux. J'étais devenue amnésique et j'ignorais tout, jusqu'à mon identité. Je ne voyais pas le danger, pour moi il était mon petit ami. Pourquoi aurait-il mentit sur un sujet aussi grave. Il m'a dit que je m'appelais Bella. **

Je respirais de nouveau. Me replonger dans ces souvenirs était douloureux.

**_ Il est venu me voir tous les jours, lors de mon hospitalisation. Plus il passait de temps avec moi, plus je le trouvais agréable, gentil. Et puis l'enfer a commencé. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital et il m'a emmené dans des endroits peu fréquentables. Il m'a dit que je bossais pour lui, que j'étais escort girl, j'accompagnais de riches clients dans divers soirées, et qu'il fallait que je me plie à tous leurs désirs. Et comme il semblait me dire la vérité je l'ai cru mais j'ai vite déchanté. Je n'avais pas compris, que les rapports sexuels étaient d'usages dans ce « métier ». J'ai découvert avec horreur ce monde là et deux mois après je me suis enfuie. **

Je vis mon père blanchir, déglutir. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Je fermais les yeux. Replongeant peu à peu dans mes souvenirs. Il fallait que je lui raconte tout.

**_ ****J'ai volé de l'argent à James avant de partir. Puis je suis allée à l'aéroport. Le vol Phoenix/Seattle était le prochain a arriver, je l'ai donc pris, voulant à tout prix quitter cette ville. J'ai trouvé une vieille camionnette rouge à l'aéroport, il me la louait pour un prix mirobolant et je suis partie à toute allure sur les routes de l'état. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en panne. Je me souviens être arrivée sur la plage, je me suis écroulée de fatigue, quelqu'un m'a porté jusqu'à chez lui. Et j'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme merveilleux qui m'a aimé malgré mon passé.**

Son visage avait reprit des couleurs et il m'écoutait attentivement.

**- Et qui est cet homme? **Me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.**  
****- Vous… Tu… Tu le connais. C'est Edward. Edward Cullen.****  
****- Oh. Isa... Tu as toujours été amoureuse de lui si bien que quand vous avez commencé à vous fricoter tu volais presque au-dessus du sol. **

Son regard était empreint de nostalgie. Il se rappelait sûrement l'époque de mon adolescence.

**_Et que c'est-il passé ensuite? **Me questionna-t-il désireux de connaître la suite.

**_ Et bien j'ai entretenue une relation avec Edward. Seulement il devait se marier avec une certaine Tanya Denali et il m'a quitté il y a quelques heures de cela. Mais il ne sait toujours pas qui je suis. J'étais partie à l'hôpital pour faire ce fichu test ADN et j'en ai profité pour aller le voir et il m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer notre relation. Que c'était dangereux pour moi et que la famille Volturi serait prête à tout pour qu'il épouse leur fille.**

**_**** Je l'ai connu plus courageux. Mais alors depuis quand as-tu retrouvé la mémoire?****  
****_ Il y a toujours eu, depuis que je suis ici des espèces de souvenirs, comme des flash back, quand je suis partie de l'hôpital mes pas m'ont conduit ici et là tout m'est revenue. Les souvenirs ont défilés devant mes yeux. Et j'ai su qui j'étais enfin. **

Il me prit la main et embrassa ma tempe. Je compris qu'il était heureux pour moi, qu'il était heureux pour lui aussi car il m'avait retrouvé après plus de quatre longues années où il me croyait morte et perdue à jamais.

**- Mais alors qui est enterrée à ta place? ****Demanda-il soudain, presque en criant, les yeux horrifiés.****  
****- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas moi ça c'est certain...**

Il hocha la tête et me serra contre lui.

**_ ****Nous allons devoir enquêter Isa. C'est la seule façon de savoir qui est enterré à ta place et surtout pourquoi. Nous devons connaître le nom de celui ou celle qui a commandité ta disparition.**

Son ton presque cassant me fit froid dans le dos. Mais il avait raison. Nous devions à tout prix connaître la vérité. Un possible meurtrier courrait encore dans les rues aujourd'hui.

**O*o*o*o*o*o**

Nous avions passé notre après-midi à nous raconter nos quatre ans de perdu, il me montra des albums photos de quand j'étais petite, où on pouvait y voir ma mère Renée qui habitait en Floride maintenant. J'avais été fille unique et j'étais revenue à mes quinze ans ici à Forks. Ma mère, Renée, vivait avec Phil son nouveau mari à Jacksonville.

Depuis le lycée je sortais avec Edward Cullen. Mais le jour de mes dix-huit ans je suis partie en Floride. J'avais seulement laissé un message à mon père pour lui dire que j'avais besoin de distance et que la Floride pourrait me faire oublier Edward. J'avais un ami, Jacob Black, ça avait été un confident.

**- Oui Jacob je l'ai déjà rencontré.****  
****- C'est un bon garçon tu sais.****  
****- Je n'en doute pas. Cependant ils ne s'apprécient pas tellement avec Edward.****  
****- Je le sais. Et ça a toujours été comme ça. Tu as toujours voulu les réconciliés en vain. **

Je souriais à mon père. Tous ces souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, mais aussi ces mots de réconfort m'aidait et me rendait plus heureuse que jamais. Petit à petit, grâce à l'aide de Charlie, je pus me reconstruire une mémoire, des souvenirs. Une vie tout simplement. Je venais de retrouver ma mémoire, ma famille, et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose à mon bonheur. Edward.

Il était tard lorsque nous fermions le dernier album photo. Mon père n'avait pas laché ma main depuis que nous avions ouvert le premier. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge, placé à côté de la bibliothèque. 21heures45.

Charlie capta mon regard et se mit à fixer le mur tout comme moi. Il se releva doucement du canapé, maugréant après ses articulations douloureuses. Je riais de le voir faire.

**_ Ris, Ris, tu verras quand tu auras mon âge ! **

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et silencieusement, je le suivais. Je le vis, depuis le seuil de la porte, ouvrir le congélateur. Il en sortit deux pizzas. Il se retourna vers moi, et se mit à rougir.

**_ Je suis désolé Isa, je n'ai que ça. **

**_ Ça ne fait rien,** répondis-je en souriant.

Il mit la première pizza dans le four et mit le minuteur en route. Il ressortit de la cuisine, et nous retournions dans le salon. Après mon récit, Charlie, avait prit quelques notes afin de pouvoir commencer une enquête.

**_ Et ton… Ton test ADN, tu dois aller le chercher dans combien de temps.**

**_ Deux jours. Pourquoi ?**

**_ Il nous sera utile pour le bon déroulement de l'enquête. On va devoir exhumer le corps qui se trouve dans « ta » tombe. **

La sonnerie du minuteur se mit à retentir. Il alla directement dans la cuisine. Il remplaça la première pizza par la deuxième, et amena notre repas sur la table du salon. Il m'indiqua où je pouvais trouver les assiettes, fourchettes et autres ustensiles utiles pour mettre une table. Il ramena une carafe d'eau et avant de pouvoir s'assoir, la seconde pizza était prête.

Pendant que nous dégustions notre repas, il me reposa des questions sur Edward et moi.

**_ Pourquoi t'a-t-il quitté ? **

**_ Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a dit que c'était pour ma sécurité. Cette Tanya Dénali n'est pas celle que l'on croit. J'en suis certaine. **

**_ Tu pense qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec ta « disparition » ? **

Il pointait du doigt mes doutes. Depuis que je l'avais vu avec Laurent à l'hôpital, je me le demandais. Ou alors elle m'avait dénoncé pour récupérer Edward. Je faisais part de mes inquiétudes à Charlie. Il se mit à réfléchir à la question. Il allait enquêter sur les Dénali/Volturi.

J'espérais cependant que ce n'était pas sous pression qu'Edward m'avait abandonné. Pourquoi avait-il été si… « passible » ? L'autre solution était la suivante : j'étais pour lui une simple distraction. Je lui rappelais, à raison, son Isa. Il avait voulu la, ou plutôt, _me _retrouver grâce à celle que je suis devenue.

Mes yeux me piquaient, mes bâillements s'augmentaient. Charlie me regarda et ramassa les assiettes. J'attrapais les couverts et les amenais dans l'évier.

**_ Tu devrais monter te coucher Isa.**

Il me devança dans l'escalier et se planta devant une porte. Il soupira avant de tourner la poignée.

Face à moi se trouvait, ce que je devinais être, mon ancienne chambre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un millimètre.

**_ Elle est resté comme tu l'avais laissé avant de partir. Je n'ai touché à rien.**

L'odeur de renfermé empoisonnait la chambre. Je fis un pas en avant et allais ouvrir la fenêtre. Charlie restait sur le pas de la porte.

Sur le lit une place, se trouvait un ours brun, habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc rayé vert. Je le pris dans mes mains et le détaillais.

_ **C'est Diabolo-Menthe**, me dit Charlie. Edward **te l'avais gagné à la fête foraine de Port Angeles. **

_** Oh**, fus tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Je retirais le couvre lit, couleur parme, et allait trouver des draps dans l'armoire de la chambre. Je retirais les anciens pour les remplacer. Charlie, fis un pas dans ma chambre, puis un second et vint m'aider.

Par la fenêtre je pouvais observer la lune, qui n'était pas tout à fait pleine, mais elle baigné la pièce de sa source lumineuse bienveillante.

J'attrapais un tee-shirt, grand d'au moins deux tailles, et Charlie me souhaita une bonne nuit.

**_ Si tu savais comme je suis heureux Isa. Te retrouver est inespéré. Je suis tellement heureux. Je l'ai rêvé tellement de fois,** me dit-il avant de me serrer une énième fois dans ses bras.

Il partit dans sa chambre, et j'entendais depuis la mienne, des sanglots. _Le trop plein d'émotions, _pensais-je. J'enlevais mes vêtements et me glissais dans ce qui serait mon pyjama pour la nuit.

Une fois dans le lit, je remontais les couvertures à hauteur de mon visage. Ainsi j'étais protégée du monde extérieur. Morphée, vint me rendre visite et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Dans mes songes, personne ne voulait ma perte. Edward m'aimait, nous étions heureux. Nous étions amoureux. Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre.

Dans mes songes seulement….

**Point de vue Edward **

J'étais vidé. A la fin de la journée je partais chez moi les yeux cernés de rouge, tant j'avais pleuré. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais envi de vomir tant je me dégoûtais. J'arrivais dix minutes plus tard chez moi et là m'attendais mon pire cauchemar : Tanya.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais cédé face à Aro alors que je m'étais promis de faire le nécessaire pour être un homme libre. Il s'était servit de Bella pour m'atteindre. Et aujourd'hui j'en payais le prix fort. Bella n'était plus à mes côtés et Tanya devait devenir ma femme.

J'avais été trop passif. J'avais été lâche. Je n'étais même pas capable de me conduire en homme.

Je me devais d'épouser Tanya. Cependant, je n'allais pas reculer. Je devais la dégoûter, jour après jour, de moi. Je ne serais aucunement un gentleman en sa présence. Je ferais tout pour la dégoûter. C'était mon principal défi.

Bella me manquait. Son rire, son visage enfantin, ses lèvres délicieuses. J'aimais tout en elle. Mais je l'avais lâchement abandonné. Et ce, malgré ses larmes, malgré les épreuves si difficiles qu'elle avait traversé.

**- Eddychou tu peux me porter ma valise elle est trop lourde.**

Rien que le son de sa voix nasillarde m'hérissais les poils sur les bras. J'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit la douce et chaude voix de ma Bella. _Ma Bella..._ C'était un peu tard non? _Tu n'as pas eu de couilles !_ Me souffla ma conscience.

Je me retournais vers la blonde qui me servait officiellement de fiancée.

**- Démerde-toi ! ****Crachais-je**

Elle me regarda choqué tandis que je montais quatre à quatre les marches du perron. Je claquais violemment la porte et partais me doucher. J'avais besoin de me détendre. J'en avais assez de cette vie de merde. Une morte, une vivante. Deux de perdus. Deux femmes que j'avais aimées. Deux âmes en peine qui m'avais accordé leur confiance et auxquelles j'avais brisé le cœur.

Je sortais de la cabine trempé, une simple serviette blanche autour de mes hanches. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour prendre un vêtement lorsque j'entendis une voix. Et des propos qui pourraient m'intéresser. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et enregistrais la conversation.

**- Oui le danger est écarté. Bella ne pourra plus nous nuire. ****  
****-...****  
****- Oui ce pauvre Edward ne sait pas dans quoi il va s'embarquer. Je lui prendrais suffisamment d'argent pour qu'on puisse partir tous les deux. ****  
****- ...****  
****- Moi aussi je t'aime James. J'ai hâte de te rejoindre à Phœnix. ****  
****- ...****  
****- Mais non puisque je te dis qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien. Elle est amnésique. ****  
****- ...****  
****- Oui cette femme sera bientôt écarter de nos vies à jamais.**

Je refermais la porte tandis qu'elle mettait fin à la conversation. Se pourrait-il que ...? Non c'est impossible ! Elles ne pouvaient pas être une seule et même personne. Il y avait tant de signes qui me prouvaient qu'Isa et Bella ne pouvaient pas être les mêmes personnes. Oh mon dieu. Et si… Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Qu'avais-je fais?

Si ça se trouve j'avais perdu par deux fois la femme que j'aimais.

Je sortais sans accorder un seul regard à cette « femme » qui, je devais l'avouer, me dégoûtait de minutes en minutes. Je m'habillais et m'apprêtais à sortir, lorsqu'elle m'interpela.

**- Où vas-tu?****  
****- Boire !**

Je prenais le volant et roulait à vive allure. J'arrivais vers le bar de ma jeunesse, là où avec Emmett on s'était pris notre première cuite. Je rentrais et commandais rapidement un verre. Puis un second. Un troisième...  
Mon enfer commençait aujourd'hui...

**Musique : The Vicoding Song - Terra Naomi**

Remplit d'alcool je sortais et me dirigeais vers le cimetière. J'arrivais devant sa tombe et, une bière dans la main, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je revenais ici pour la première fois depuis quatre longues années. Mon cœur se serait à cette pensée.

Je pris une cigarette et la fumais lentement. Jusqu'à ce que le noir ne se fit autour de moi. Un noir calme et reposant. Si c'était ça la mort alors ça nous enveloppait chaudement. Et ça ne nous donnait plus envie de nous battre. Nous battre... Pourquoi faire?

Lorsqu'on a perdu l'amour de sa vie par deux fois il n'y a plus rien à combattre. Peut être les fantômes et encore...

La chaleur commençait à se vider en moi, et j'avais froid. Comme si je me retrouvais au Groenland, le pays des pingouins... Ceux qui fascinaient tant Alice étant petite.

Un dernier souffle et je partais. Juste une dernière respiration et j'étais en paix. Juste un dernier regard sur ma vie miséreuse. Un dernier refrain comme si ma vie était une musique. Comme si mon cœur mourrait. Petit à petit. Comme si la vie s'en allait. Comme si mon âme disparaissait dans les profondeurs abyssales des ténèbres. Les portes de l'enfer m'étaient ouvertes en grand.

Adieux.

**Point de vue Esmée **

Je me réveille en sursaut. Carlisle n'est pas à mes côtés. Je me sens oppressé. J'ai l'impression qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Je sors rapidement de mon lit et descend les marches de l'escalier à la même allure. J'allume toutes les lumières du séjour et me saisi d'un verre. Je le remplis d'eau. Mes mains tremblent. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur mon époux. Je soupire, soulagée. Il dépose sa mallette sur le fauteuil et pénètre dans la pièce. Il semble étonné de me voir debout.

**_ Esmée que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Carlisle s'est toujours préoccupé de notre santé à tous.

**_ J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible.**

**_ Allons Esmée, tu vois bien que tout est parfait. Je suis là tu es là. C'est ce qui compte non ?**

**_ Et les enfants ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**_ Allons nous coucher. On les appellera demain. Je te promets que tu te fais des idées.**

Il me serre contre lui. Je finis mon verre et nous remontons dans notre chambre. Carlisle se déshabille en silence et met son pyjama. Assise sur le lit, je l'attends, silencieusement. Au fond de moi, je le sais, je le sens. Il est en train de se passer une chose grave. Et je ne pourrais pas arrêter la machine infernale.

Carlisle revient et se glisse sous les couvertures. Il me tapote gentiment la place à côté.

**_ Esmée ? Tu viens.**

Je me tourne vers lui et soulève les draps à mon tour, pour me glisser à ses côtés.

Il éteint la lampe et m'étreint. Dans ses bras je me sens mieux. Dans ses bras je pourrais tout accepter. Tout affronter.

**Point de vue Charlie**

Isa m'est revenue. Isa est toujours vivante. Je me levais ce matin-là avec cette fabuleuse idée ancrée dans ma tête.

J'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était ma fille, la même petite bouille que celle que j'avais découvert un beau jour de décembre à la maternité.

Isa avait beau avoir changé de couleur de cheveux, je l'avais reconnu. Dès qu'elle était apparu devant moi, j'avais fixé son nez, près à démasquer un sosie de mon enfant. Normalement Isa, avait près de son nez, un petit creux, qui était un vestige de sa varicelle. Elle l'avait contracté à ses onze ans, et cela lui avait laissé des traces. J'étais le seul, avec sa mère, à savoir ça. J'étais persuadé qu'Edward, lui-même, l'ignorait.

Alors je me suis mis à fixer cette partie. Et ce creux y était bel et bien. Au-dessus de son sourcil, se trouvait une fine cicatrice. Isa avait voulu grimper dans un arbre et avait glissé, sur la mousse, elle avait alors rencontré une branche qui lui avait laissé une belle trace. Peu visible. Heureusement.

La fine cicatrice y était. Tout correspondait. On aurait pu crier à l'infamie, à l'imposture. Et oui, revoir sa fille, après quatre ans, alors qu'elle était censée être morte, c'était de la pure folie ! Mais c'était bien mon Isa qui se trouvait dans ma demeure. C'était bel et bien ma petite fille.

J'avais laissé Isa, seule à la maison. Elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte, ouvrir la porte de la maison. Son existence devait rester secrète. Au moins, le temps de mon enquête.

J'arrivais au commissariat, je devais me forcer de paraître triste. Rien de plus facile. J'avais été dans cet état d'esprit depuis la mort, certes fausse, de mon Isa.

Paul était déjà à son poste, au secrétariat, aux côtés de Charlotte.

_ **Bonjour Chef Swan**, me dirent-ils d'une voix presque robotique.

_ **Bonjour.**

Je partis m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre. A Forks, le nombre de délinquant n'était pas très élevé. Je pus donc commencer à réfléchir aux pistes à exploiter. Isa m'avait parlé d'une certaine Tanya Dénali et d'un Aro Volturi. Je devais commencer par eux.

Pour en apprendre un peu plus, il fallait que je fasse filer ces deux personnes. Je décrochais mon téléphone et appelais la seule personne capable de m'aider.

**_ Cameron Hamilton,**

**_ Salut, Cameron c'est Charlie.**

**_ Charlie, ça alors, que me vaux ton appel ?**

**_ J'ai besoin de toi Cameron. **

Je lui expliquais brièvement la situation et il accepta de suite. Il me faxa les dossiers d'Aro Volturi, cependant il ne trouva rien sur la fille.

**_ Je m'occupe des filatures. Je te tiens au courant.**

**_ Merci Cameron. Merci beaucoup.**

**_ Tu m'as sauvé la mise plus d'une fois Charlie ! A moi de te rendre un peu l'ascenseur. **

L'enquête serait sûrement longue et semée d'embûche mais je devais trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Je me devais de connaître la vérité.

Pour Isa…

* * *

_**Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**_

_**J'espère vous retrouver très vite avec un nouveau chapitre  
**_

_**En attendant, lâchez sur les commentaires ;)  
**_

_**Bisous et à très vite  
**_

_**SweetyMarie  
**_


	18. J'ai besoin de savoir

Bleeding Love

Chapitre 18 : J'ai besoin de savoir

**Point de vue Carlisle **

On m'avait bipé ce matin-là de bonne heure. J'étais arrivé à 8h30 à l'hôpital, passant directement par les urgences.

Dolorès se trouvait là, dans sa blouse bleue, je l'interceptais au passage.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?**

**_ Hypothermie. Le jeune homme a été retrouvé tôt ce matin dans le cimetière de Forks. Il a un tôt important d'alcool dans le sang. Et son pouls est très faible.**

**_ D'accord. Où se trouve-t-il ? **

**_ Dans le couloir principal, sur un des lits. Le docteur Smith est déjà avec lui. Il vous attend.**

**_ Parfait, merci Dolorès.**

Je me dépêchais de parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparait du couloir principal. Enveloppé dans une couverture de survie, je retrouvais le patient, dont la moitié du corps était recouvert par celui de Jonathan. Il était en train de prendre le pouls, et la tension du jeune homme.

**_ C'est ici le jeune homme en hypothermie ?**

Jonathan se tourna vers moi surpris d'entendre ma voix.

**_ Salut Carlisle. Oui c'est ici. Mais c'est un petit peu délicat.**

**_ Que se passe-t-il ?**

Il garda le silence mais se retira du passage. Intrigué j'avançais jusqu'au patient. Je manquais de tomber à la renverse.

Allongé, sur ce brancard, face à moi, se trouvait mon fils. Edward… Esmée avait raison hier. Ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressentit, était à l'égard de notre fils.

Je fixais attentivement son visage. Ses lèvres étaient bleutées, son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il respirait avec peine.

**_ Son pouls est très faible. Il ne tiendra sûrement pas la journée ainsi. On a tout tenté pour le réchauffer. Pour nous occupé de lui au maximum on va devoir le placer dans un coma artificiel.**

Coma artificiel ?

**_ Est-ce vraiment utile ?**

**_ Carlisle, il a reçu un énorme choc à la tête. Il ne se réveille toujours pas. Sa température corporelle chute malgré tout ce qu'on a déjà essayé. C'est une question de survie.**

Résigné, je finis par m'assoir sur une des chaises en plastique du couloir.

**_ Carlisle on va s'occuper de lui. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**_ Je te fais confiance Jonathan.**

Je me tournais vers lui et hochais la tête dans sa direction. Il bipa deux internes et conduisit Edward dans une chambre seule.

Je devais appeler Esmée.

Je trainais des pieds jusqu'à la salle de repos. Je sortais mon téléphone portable de la poche et composais le numéro de la maison que je connaissais par cœur.

Au bout de deux sonneries j'entendis la voix inquiète de ma douce épouse.

**_ Carlisle, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**_ Esmée… C'est affreux…**

**_ Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? Dis quelque chose, bon sang ! Parle !**

**_ Edward… Il est ici.**

**_ Oh mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

**_ Il est dans le coma Esmée.**

**_ J'arrive tout de suite Carlisle.**

Elle raccrocha. Ma voix s'était brisée. Je m'étais toujours juré de protéger mes enfants quoiqu'il arrive… J'avais faillis à mon devoir. Par ma faute, mon fils s'était retrouvé enrôlé dans une relation avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait perdu par deux fois son amour, une première fois son Isa, une deuxième fois sa Bella.

J'étais toujours dans la salle de repos. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Trop lentement. Edward était dans le coma. Tout était de ma faute.

_**_ Vous êtes sûr que personne ne sera au courant ?**_

_**_ Certain ! Mais en échange vous devez m'accorder cette faveur. Je compte sur vous Carlisle !**_

_**_ Naturellement Aro. Encore merci !**_

J'avais signé un pacte avec le diable ce jour-là.

Mon téléphone s'agita dans ma poche. Je n'avais même pas entendue la sonnerie récalcitrante. Je décrochais par automatisme.

**_ Carlisle où es-tu ? Je te cherche partout !**

**_ J'arrive Esmée. J'arrive.**

Je raccrochais et soufflais résigner. Nous n'avions plus qu'à nous battre contre cette attente insurmontable.

Je trouvais rapidement mon épouse dans le couloir qui donnait sur la chambre où Edward avait été placé. Elle faisait les cents pas sur le lino luisant. Elle se retourna et me tomba dans les bras en pleurant. Je n'aimais pas voir ma femme pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais supporté. Je ne supportais pas non plus de voir mes enfants souffrir. Aujourd'hui j'étais doublement servi. D'un côté Edward souffrait plus que de nécessaire et de l'autre Esmée était en pleures, emprisonnée dans mon étreinte.

Je faisais souffrir mes proches. Je me haïssais pour ça.

**Point de vue Bella**

Cela faisait aujourd'hui exactement 48 heures. Je devais courir à l'hôpital pour chercher mes résultats. Charlie, avait emprunté la voiture d'un de ces collègues et nous conduisait vers l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Je devais juste passer prendre l'enveloppe contenant le test ADN et partir. Je croisais les doigts pour ne pas croiser Carlisle.

Je marchais rapidement et tombais sur la même fille que la dernière fois.

Elle mâchait son chewing-gum vulgairement et se vernissait les ongles en même temps.

Je me plaçais devant elle. Elle releva la tête, visiblement embêtée par ma venue ici.

**_ J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

**_ Oui. Je viens chercher mes résultats.**

**_ A quel nom je vous prie.**

**_ Bella.**

Elle haussa un sourcil et regarda les différentes enveloppes qui se trouvait dans une petite caisse. Sur l'une d'entre elles était marqué au marqueur noir Bella.

Elle me tendit l'enveloppe et retourna à son vernis. Pas un au revoir rien du tout. Je serrais l'enveloppe contre mon cœur et repartait en sens inverse. Je devais retrouvé Charlie dans la voiture.

En sortant, le soleil, rare à Forks, m'éblouit. Je plaçais une main en visière contre mon front, et descendait prudemment les marches.

Charlie, de l'intérieur de la voiture, m'ouvrit la portière. Je montais rapidement dans le véhicule, serrant toujours contre moi la lettre.

**_ Alors ? **me demanda Charlie.

**_ Ouvre-là toi !**

**_ Tu es sûre ?**

**_ Certaine !**

Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit grossièrement. Il arracha presque l'enveloppe. Il retira la feuille et la déplia. Je vis son visage se froncer avant de s'éclairer.

**_ Isabella Marie Swan. Compatibilité 100 %.**

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Tout ces souvenirs étaient bels et bien les miens.

**_ Je dois l'apporter comme preuve. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**_ Non pas du tout !**

Il se lissa la moustache et remit le contact de la voiture avant de s'engager sur la route. Il devait me ramener à la maison. Encore une journée à rester seule, enfermée.

Je savais bien que c'était pour ma propre sécurité.

Il me déposa et plaqua un baiser sur ma joue avant de repartir en direction du commissariat.

Je rentrais et allais me servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Je devais avoir confiance en la justice. Ceux qui avaient commandité ma disparition seront jugés et punis.

Je rejoignais le canapé et regardais la télévision. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire à part ça.

Mon esprit s'égara. Qu'aurait pensé Edward de ce résultat ? Aurait-il sauté au plafond ? M'aurait-il plus aimé ?

Je devais arrêter là. Il n'était plus avec moi de toute manière. Il allait se marier avec Tanya. La partie était finie. J'avais perdue.

Je me mis à penser à Edward. Charlie m'avait appris qu'il y avait une grande adversité entre lui et Jacob.

Oh mon dieu ! Jacob ! Mais oui… Je devais le trouver et lui poser mes questions. Je devais comprendre ce que ce flash voulait dire.

**Point de vue Edward**

Froid. Tellement froid.

Je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Et il fait froid. J'ai tellement froid. Un frisson s'empare de mon corps. Je m'engourdis.

J'ai l'impression de flotter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je n'ai aucun moyen de comprendre ce qui se passe et où je suis.

J'entends une voix. Lointaine. Mais il est impossible que je distingue ce que cette voix me dit. Je ne distingue même pas à qui elle appartient.

Un homme ? Une femme ? Incapable de savoir.

Je vois mes pieds. Ils avancent seuls dans cette immensité blanchâtre. Un hôpital ? Le paradis ? Peut-être… Suis-je mort ? Suis-je vivant ?

Je ne me rappelle de rien. A part du fait que j'ai quitté Bella et que je vais devoir épouser Tanya. Cette sorcière…

Je me dégoute.

Je voudrais stopper mes pas, mais mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Je sens comme une présence à mes côtés. Une caresse sur mon bras. Sur mon front également. Comment se fait-il que je sois aussi léthargique ? Il doit forcément y avoir une explication.

Je tombe finalement sur une porte. Ma main, ne m'obéit pas et l'ouvre. Je fais un pas de plus et tombe dans le noir total.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je me sens tomber. Je suis incapable de me retenir.

Je sombre une nouvelle fois…

**Point de vue Esmée**

Mon bébé. Malgré son âge, c'était toujours mon bébé. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'il soit dans cet état. Pourquoi avait-il été au cimetière, ivre, par ce temps des plus froids ?

Je me doutais bien qu'il avait été voir Isa mais cela n'expliquait pas le taux d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Je me faisais du souci pour lui. Les médecins avaient dit qu'il était entre la vie et la mort. Que le coma bien qu'artificiel le maintenait en vie. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Alice et Emmett nous avait rejoins. Ils étaient tout aussi inquiets que moi. Et que Carlisle aussi. D'ailleurs mon mari, faisait actuellement les cents pas dans le couloir. Les infirmières se retournaient pour l'observer. Il était plongé dans ses pensés, imperturbable. Il devait ressasser beaucoup de choses.

Je le sais. J'avais fait la même chose.

Rosalie et Jasper étaient partis chercher des cafés à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Alice était étonnamment calme, sa tête placée contre le bras de son frère. Emmett, lui semblait plus stressé que sa sœur, sa jambe tremblait d'elle-même.

Lorsque le collègue de Carlisle s'arrêta devant nous, mon mari s'arrêta net et s'avança rapidement vers lui.

**_ Quelles sont les nouvelles ?**

**_ Son corps se réchauffe difficilement mais il est en bonne progression. Les couvertures chauffantes et tout le matériel approprié semblent porter leurs fruits.**

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

**_ Votre fils n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Mais il est bien parti pour. Je repasserais bientôt pour vous donner des nouvelles. Et Carlisle fait moi plaisir. Détends-toi un peu. Fais-nous confiance. **

Mon mari hocha la tête d'un air solennel et vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je plaquais ma tête contre son cou. C'était ici que je me sentais le mieux. Malgré les années, c'était toujours contre lui que j'arrivais à me calmer. Contre lui, je pouvais tout encaisser. Tout gérer. Il me donnait cette force-là.

Rosalie et Jasper nous rejoignirent bien vite, nous donnant à chacun un gobelet contenant du café. Alice avait quitté l'étau d'Emmett pour se blottir contre son fiancé. Jasper était tout l'inverse de ma petite Alice. Là où elle était surexcitée, lui était plutôt calme. Alice était passionnée de mode, lui était passionnée d'histoire et surtout de la guerre de sécession.

Mais en ce moment, ils étaient tous les deux identiques. Tristes, éprouvés par la fatigue d'avoir veillé Edward. Ils étaient silencieux, immobiles. Comme s'ils avaient peur que bouger face mourir Edward.

Je retins un sanglot. Edward ne devait pas mourir. Je devais mourir avant lui. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Je ne pouvais même pas ne serait-ce que penser qu'il ne puisse plus se battre. Il le devait.

Rosalie vint vers moi et ma caressa l'épaule avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours cette gentillesse pour moi. Elle me considérait comme sa deuxième mère, depuis toujours. Et je la considérais comme ma fille. Emmett avait une réelle chance de l'avoir.

Elle releva la tête et je pus voir ses délicats yeux bleus, baignés de larmes. Emmett lui aussi les avait vues.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à nous et pris Rosalie contre lui. Chacun se laissa aller contre son partenaire. Contre son double. Contre sa moitié.

**_ Quelqu'un sait où se trouve Bella ?** demanda soudainement Jasper.

Aucun d'entre nous ne savait où elle était passée. Elle avait quitté Forks, sans doute. Après sa rupture avec Edward, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait souhaité nous revoir. Pourtant, elle était tellement douce, jolie et elle semblait tellement sincère. Le portrait craché d'Isa. Je savais que c'était pour ça qu'Edward l'avait remarqué au début.

Puis il a du se laisser tenter. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas Tanya. Il ne l'aimerait jamais comme il _l_'aimait _elle_.

**_ Quelqu'un a prévenu Tanya ? **

**_ Grand dieu non ! **

La voix de Rosalie s'éleva suite à la question de son frère.

**_ Mais à quoi penses-tu Jazz ? Je ne veux pas que cette sorcière s'approche de notre famille, **s'exclama Rosalie.

**_ Je posais simplement une question.**

**_ Et bien la prochaine fois tais-toi. **

Emmett lui fit les gros yeux, et adressa un regard d'excuse à Jasper. Celui-ci, connaissant sans doute sa sœur mieux que nous tous, haussa simplement les épaules.

**_ Rentrer chez vous si vous voulez les enfants. **

**_ Pas question Esmée. Comme l'a si bien justifié Rosalie avant, nous sommes une famille. Nous devons rester unis dans tous les moments. Mêmes les plus tristes.**

Je remerciais Jasper d'un regard ému. Je les aimais ces deux-là comme mes propres enfants. J'étais heureuse qu'Emmett et Alice les aient choisis.

Je regardais ma montre. Il était tard. Et Edward ne voulait toujours pas se réveiller. Je savais bien que cela ne se ferait pas en un claquement de doigt. Mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il puisse se rétablir rapidement…

En attendant nous devions attendre… Et l'attente était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus dur…

**Point de vue Jacob**

J'étais penché sur le moteur de ma voiture. Un coup de clé et le tour serait jouer. J'attrapais le chiffon qui se trouvait à ma gauche et essuyais mes mains pleines de cambouis.

Je refermais le capot de la voiture et sursautais. Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence d'Isa avant ça.

**_ Hey ma belle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**_ Je sais qui je suis,** dit-elle sans un soupçon de colère. **Tu me dois la vérité !**

J'ouvrais de grands yeux. Que voulait-elle dire par « Tu me dois la vérité » ?

**_ J'ai eu un flash, un souvenir si tu préfères qui m'est arrivé. Nous étions tous les deux à l'hôpital, on allait voir un certain docteur Gerandy, un gynécologue. Tu t'en souviens à présent ?**

Evidemment que je me souvenais de ça. Comment l'oublier.

**_ Viens t'assoir. **

**_ Dis moi la vérité Jacob !** hurla-t-elle.

Je soufflais. Je lui devais bien ça.

**_ Viens t'assoir,** répétais-je. **Je vais tout t'expliquer.**

Elle me regarda et se dirigea vers la chaise en plastique blanche, qui nous servait l'été.

**_ Un jour tu es arrivée à la maison paniquée. Tu pleurais. J'ai pensé que quelqu'un t'avais fait du mal…**

Je revoyais parfaitement cette image dans ma tête. C'était comme si j'avais vécu cette scène la veille…

_**_ Jacob c'est affreux.**_

_**_ Que ce passe-t-il Isa ?**_

_Elle se mit à pleurer d'avantage. Je la pris maladroitement dans mes bras, cherchant à apaiser sa peine. _

_**_ Je suis… enceinte…**_

_Oh putin… Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Comment cette ordure avait-il osé faire ça ?_

_**_ Je pari qu'il n'assume pas et qu'il t'a éjecté !**_

_Elle se retourna vers moi. _

_**_ Mais non ! Edward n'est pas au courant.**_

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Isa ?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas… **_

_Elle hoqueta contre moi._

_**_ On devrait prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour voir ce bébé. Peut-être que c'est tout simplement une erreur.**_

_**_ Je ne..pense pas non. J'ai du retard dans mes règles, certaines odeurs me dégoutent. Mes soutiens-gorge ont mystérieusement rétrécis. Et mon test de grossesse était positif. **_

_Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître tous ces détails. _

_**_ Tout va s'arranger Isa… **_

Je regardais Isa qui se trouvait face à moi. Elle en attendait plus de moi.

**_ On a été à ce rendez-vous. Tu m'as fait jurer de ne le dire à personne et surtout pas à Charlie. Edward n'était pas au courant. Quelques jours plus tard tu es partie. Je n'ai pas compris. J'ai cru que tu allais avorter dans un autre état, de peur qu'on ne te reconnaisse. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai appris ta mort quelques mois après… **

**_ Le bébé était-il âgé ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas. Le doc' m'a fait sortir à ce moment-là. Tu ne m'en a pas parlé ensuite.**

**_ Comment… Comment as-tu su que j'étais toujours Isa ?**

**_ Le corps n'a jamais été identifié. Quelque part je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas être morte. C'est comme si je ne voulais pas y croire. J'ai eu raison de ne pas le faire. Et puis…**

Elle me regarda attentivement, attendant sûrement la suite.

**_ J'ai reçu une carte de toi. Venant de Floride. Là où vis ta mère. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Mais c'était bel et bien la preuve que tu vivais toujours.**

**_ Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Charlie ?**

**_ Imagine qu'un plaisantin m'ai fait une blague et que finalement tu sois belle et bien morte. De quoi j'aurais eu l'air ? Je ne voulais pas que Charlie espère pour rien. C'était trop cruel.**

Elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

**_ Tu pense que je devrais demander à Renée des explications ?**

**_ Oui. Peut-être qu'elle en sait plus que ce que je sais.**

Elle se leva et je fis de même.

**_ Merci de ta sincérité Jacob.**

**_ De rien Bell's.**

Elle me sourit.

**_ La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, enfin, la première fois en tant qu'amnésique, tu as parlé de moi comme de Bell's. Pourquoi tu ne m'appelais pas Isa comme tout le monde ?**

Je souris à sa remarque.

**_ Je ne voulais pas être comme tout le monde !**

Elle éclata de rire avant de se reprendre, les joues un peu plus rouges.

**_ Merci encore pour tout Jacob.**

**_ Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener ?**

**_ Oui je suis venue avec Charlie. Il discute avec Billy.**

**_ D'accord. J'espère que tu trouveras les chainons manquants. **

Elle hocha la tête, me remerciant silencieusement. Elle fit demi-tour et partie en direction du salon, où mon père et le sien devait partager une bière devant un match de football américain ou de baseball.

C'était étrange la vie tout de même…

**Point de vue Bella**

**_ J'ai pris une grande décision.**

**_ Laquelle ?** me demanda Charlie alors que je plaçais son assiette, remplit de pomme de terre devant lui.

**_ Je vais aller voir ma mère.**

Il était en train d'avaler une première bouchée mais il recracha le tout.

**_ Quoi ?** hurla-t-il.

**_ J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses. Et elle est la seule qui pourra me répondre.**

**_ Isa, c'est insensé. Et ta sécurité ? Tu y as pensé ?**

**_ Jacob pourrait venir avec moi ?**

**_ C'est complètement insensé ! **

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

**_ Je sais tu l'as déjà dit !**

**_ Isa, comprends-moi je t'ai déjà perdu une fois. Je refuse que cela arrive une seconde fois.**

**_ C'est différent, Cha…Papa. Jacob sera avec moi. S'il te plaît !**

Il se lissa la moustache à l'aide de son index droit et reprit une fourchette de pomme de terre.

**_ D'accord,** lâcha-t-il. **Mais Jacob vient avec toi et chaque soir je veux un inventaire détaillé de ce que tu as trouvé. Ok ?**

**_ Pas de soucis merci beaucoup !**

J'espérais juste que Jacob serait d'accord avec le fait de m'accompagner en Floride. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il le soit.

* * *

**_Coucou, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

**_Jacob acceptera-t-il de suivre Bella ?  
_**

**_Qu'est-ce que Bella trouvera chez sa mère ?  
_**

**_J'attends vos propositions avec impatience  
_**

**_Bisous  
_**

**_Prenez soin de vous  
_**

**_SweetyMarie  
_**


	19. Le brouillard s'affaiblit

**Bleeding Love**

Chapitre 19 : Le brouillard s'affaiblit

**Point de vue Bella**

**_ Rappelle moi pourquoi nous sommes là ?**

Je soupirais. Nous étions à l'aéroport et Jacob m'avait déjà posé cette question au moins un bon millier de fois.

**_ Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé Jacob.**

Il hocha la tête. Soit, il était atteint d'un Alzheimer, et à son âge c'était très inquiétant, soit il ne voulait vraiment pas m'accompagner en Floride.

**_ Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter tu sais.**

Il me renvoyait un sourire ironique.

**_ Et que Charlie me mette un couteau sous la gorge pour ne pas avoir assuré ta protection ? Alors là tu rêves Bell's.**

Il part dans un rire grave et je me fends d'un sourire. Jacob a ce pouvoir, il arrive à me faire rire dans n'importe quelle situation.

**_ Allez. En route mauvaise troupe **! me dit-il alors que nous nous dirigions vers les tapis roulants pour récupérer nos bagages.

Je me mis à repenser aux au revoir de Charlie. Le fait qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre une seconde fois. J'étais triste de l'avoir laissé derrière moi mais je me devais de chercher la vérité de mon côté également.

**__ Au revoir papa !_**_**  
_ T**_**_u vas me manquer ma fille. A peine revenue que tu repars._**_**  
**_**__ Je ne repars pas longtemps Cha...Papa. Je vais juste rendre visite à Renée en Floride et essayer de retrouver ce que ma mémoire garde encore pour elle. Ça ne mettra pas des mois, seulement une semaine ou deux. Tout au plus trois. Je te promets de revenir après._**_**  
**_**__ Bon allez file ton avion n'attendra pas. _**

_Il s'était tourné vers Jacob et lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule._

_**_ Prend soin d'elle Jacob. Je compte sur toi !**_

_**_ Ne vous en faites pas Charlie. Je serais là pour elle.**_

_Il fit un hochement de tête à Jacob et nous salua. Nous marchions vers les portiques de sécurité. _

_**_ Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?**_

_**_ Oui… Il le faut…**_

_Nous suivions les hôtesses et nous installions dans l'avion. L'angoisse était à son comble. Je partais pour tenter de déchiffrer la dernière partie de moi qui était encore inconnue. Et surtout pour oublier. Oublier tous ces souvenirs qui me hantaient par milliers chaque jour. A chaque fois que j'y pensais mon cœur se levait étrangement et mes pensées se perdaient ailleurs. _

_Jacob attrapa ma main au moment du décollage et la serra. Il me montrait qu'il était bel et bien là, avec moi. _

Voilà pourquoi nous étions à l'aéroport de Jacksonville. Jacob attendait les bagages

J'appréhendais le fait de retrouver ma mère. Charlie m'avait montré des photos d'elle mais ma mémoire me faisait encore défaut.

**_ Tout se passera bien Bella. Ne craint rien. Je serais là moi.**

Je me tournais vers le visage angélique de mon ami et le remerciais par un sourire.

Nos valises arrivèrent et Jacob s'empressa de les attraper. Il plaça les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture qu'il avait réservé pour faciliter nos transports.

**_ Tu as l'adresse ?**

Je sortais le papier sur lequel j'avais griffonné le numéro et le nom de la rue, où vivait la femme qui m'avait mise au monde.

**_ Tu es sûre que ça ira Bella ?** me demanda Jacob, une fois que nous étions lancés sur la route.

**_ Oui. J'ai seulement peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir.**

Il lâcha le levier de vitesse et caressa mon bras. Je me retirais de son contact.

**_ Quoi qu'on trouve là-bas, ça ne changera rien Bella. **

**_ Au contraire, Jacob. Tout peut encore changer…**

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend.

Quelques minutes nous arrivions devant une maison coquette. Les pierres étaient apparentes et la porte noire nous faisait face. Je jetais un coup d'œil peu rassuré à Jacob. Je retirais ma ceinture et soufflais un bon coup.

**_ On n'est pas obligés d'y aller maintenant, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.**

**_ Jacob… Il…Il faut que je le fasse.**

Il hocha la tête et se détacha à son tour.

J'ouvrais la portière et me déplaçais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant la moindre bribe de souvenir. Mais rien ne me paressait familier.

Jacob arriva derrière moi et mon doigt actionna la sonnette. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_Je sonnais une fois seulement. J'entendis un bruit, une parole sans doute, et l'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrait sur une femme. Cette femme me ressemblait étrangement et c'était bien normal je me trouvais en face de Renée._

_Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le choc et sa main vint se plaquée contre elles. _**_ Is...Isaa...**_Les larmes me gagnaient. Ma voix tremblait et rien ne voulait sortir. Un souffle froid s'échappa et dans une dernière plainte ce mot sortit.__  
_

**_ Oh mon dieu Isa. C'est…C'est bien toi ?** Me demanda-t-elle les yeux emplit de larmes.

Elle porta sa main à ma joue, la caressant doucement.

Jacob nous regardait interagir toutes les deux.

Renée s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me serra presque à m'en étouffer. _Comme Charlie l'avait fait lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés._

Elle me relâcha, essuya ses larmes, puis les miennes et me caressa les cheveux avant d'embrasser chacune de mes joues.

Elle se mit à regarder le ciel et murmura un « merci » à peine audible.

**_ Entrez. Entrez. **

Elle me prit la main et m'accompagna jusqu'à ce que je devinais être le salon. Une jeune femme sortie de la cuisine et nous salua.

**_ Marta. Pouvez-vous aller chercher Zac à l'école s'il vous plaît ?**

**_ Bien sûr madame. **

Elle partit, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, nous laissant seuls tous les trois.

Renée se retourna vers moi, ses yeux brillants. Elle ne lâchait pas ma main. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle le fasse.

**_ Isa… Mon dieu comment est-ce possible. Toi ici…**

**_ C'est… C'est une longue histoire…**

Je commençais alors à lui raconter, sans entrer dans les moindres détails, mon amnésie, les sévices de James, ses mensonges, ma venue à Forks et ma découverte sur mon identité.

**_ Et ces flashes persistent-ils toujours ?** me demanda-t-elle avide de savoir.

**_ Plus depuis quelques temps. **

Elle hocha la tête.

**_ Excusez-moi,** interpella Jacob qui était resté silencieux jusque là**, mais si nous sommes venus c'est aussi pour une raison spéciale.**

Renée le regardait pour le prier de continuer. Quant à moi j'étais plus que gênée.

**_ Isa… avant de partir de Forks était enceinte. Nous recherchons à savoir si elle avait pu vous rejoindre pour avorter ici.**

Renée devint pâle et baissa la tête.

**_ C'est également une longue histoire. **

**_ Nous avons tout notre temps,** lui dit Jacob en lui souriant gentiment.

Elle le regarda puis son regard passa sur moi.

**_ Tu as débarqué un jour ici, affolée, complètement perdue. Tu étais enceinte. Et pas qu'un petit peu. Tu avais pris l'avions alors que tu en étais à ton septième mois de grossesse. Tu as fait ce qu'on appelle un déni de grossesse.**

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour me jeter un coup d'œil. Je la priais silencieusement de continuer.

**_ Tu ne savais pas quoi faire. Edward n'était pas au courant et tu ne voulais pas lui dire, pour une raison que j'ignore. En attendant, tu es restée là jusqu'à la naissance de ton bébé.**

Je déglutissais durement.

**_ Que…Que s'est-il passé après ?**

**_ Zachary est né. Tu étais la plus heureuse des jeunes mamans. Ton regard s'est de suite illuminé lorsque tu l'as vu pour la première fois. Tu m'as dit qu'il ressemblait terriblement à Edward. Un jour, tu m'as demandé de garder Zac, tu devais aller trouver du travail sur Phoenix. Ce jour-là, tu as embrassé Zachary avant de partir. Tu lui as promis que quoi qu'il arrive, tu lui reviendrais. Tu n'es jamais revenue. Quelques temps après, ton père m'a prévenu de ta mort. **

Mes larmes coulaient en abondance sur mon visage.

**_ Pourquoi Charlie n'était-il pas au courant ?** demanda Jacob pour moi.

**_ Isa m'a fait jurer que quoi qu'il arrive, Zachary ne devait pas être connu des habitants de Forks. Elle ne voulait pas que Charlie soit au courant, est encore moins Edward. J'ai juré. Et j'ai tenue ma promesse.**

Je relevais la tête, voulant à tout prix faire cesser mes larmes.

**_ Où…où est-il ? **

**_ Marta est parti le chercher à l'école.**

**_ Est-ce qu'il…sait que je suis…**

**_ Il pense que tu es partie faire un long voyage. Il ne comprend pas tout au sujet de la mort et ces choses-là. **

**_ D'accord,** dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je me levais et allais jusqu'au miroir, qui était suspendu par-dessus le buffet. J'essuyais mes larmes et tentais de me rendre présentable.

Jacob souleva les sourcils, étonné de me voir agir ainsi.

**_ Il faut que je sois…présentable pour mon fils…**

Renée se leva et vint m'enlacer.

**_ Merci de l'accepter Bella. Il va être tellement heureux.**

**_ Je suis heureuse. Malgré le fait que je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'élever, je vais…je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.**

Renée m'embrassa et continua de me câliner.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et on entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol. Puis des petits pas se firent entendre.

**_ Mamiiiiiiie ! Suis là !**

Il arriva en courant et se stoppa les mains sur les hanches, tel un super-héros.

Renée me relâcha et Zachary me regarda en ouvrant les yeux et la bouche.

_** Regarde qui est revenue,** lui dit alors Renée.

Il se précipita vers moi et vint m'enserrer les jambes.

**_ Je savais que tu reviendras maman !**

Je m'accroupissais face à lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il blottit sa tête contre mon cou. Je me relevais avec toujours _mon fils_ dans mes bras. Je respirais son odeur de bébé et pleurais à chaudes larmes.

Renée était comme moi. Emue, par ce tableau de nous deux. Jacob souriait franchement, le regard brillant. Il s'excusa et suivit Marta dans la cuisine.

**_ Je t'aime maman.**

**_ Moi aussi Zac. Moi aussi.**

Je lui caressais les cheveux et embrassais ses cheveux. Il était tellement beau. Il releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles vertes dans les miennes. _Tout le portrait de son père…_

**_ Isa ? **

Je me tournais vers ma mère et elle me tendit un petit carnet.

**_ C'est son livret de famille. Je pense qu'il te revient.**

Je la remerciais par un hochement de tête.

**_ Tu restes combien de temps ?** me demanda-t-elle les yeux suppliants.

**_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévue… tout ça…**

**_ Je suppose que tu vas rentrer après sur Forks.**

**_ Oui.**

Elle regardait Zac avec attention.

**_ Zac a besoin de connaître son père.** Me dit-elle sans préambule.

Je la regardais mais hochais la tête.

Je me déplaçais avec mon fils jusqu'au canapé et il me fit un bisou sur la joue.

**_ Suis content maman.**

**_ Vraiment ?**

**_ Oui. Il était long ton voyage.**

Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de cette phrase.

**_ Je t'expliquerai tout lorsque tu seras plus grand. D'accord ?**

Il blottit son petit corps contre le mien et me murmura un petit « oui ».

Renée partit dans la cuisine et revint avec des tartines de Nutella dans une petite assiette.

**_ Tiens ton goûter mon chéri. **

**_ Merci Mamie.**

Il mangea tout en restant sur mes genoux. Après sa petite collation, il se leva et me prit par la main pour me montrer sa chambre.

**_ Viens maman. **

Il me fit assoir sur son lit et me sortit tous ces jouets. Jacob, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, nous regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Ça c'est ce que le papa noël m'a apporté la dernière fois,** me dit-il en me tendant pleins de playmobils.

Il tira une caisse bleue où on trouvait pleins de chevaux, vaches, poules, moutons.

**_ Mamie elle m'a acheté une petite ferme. T'as vue ? Elle dit c'est comme au Tessas.**

**_ Texas chéri, **le corrigeais-je.

**_ Ah. Me suis un peu trompé.**

**_ C'est pas grave mon cœur. **

Je m'accroupissais près de lui et le regardais sortir ses jouets.

**_ On joue aux playmobils ?**

**_ Si tu veux.**

Il me tendit des petits bonhommes et commença à construire sa maison avec ses lego.

**_ Ça peut être notre maison à tous les deux si tu veux maman.**

**_ D'accord.**

Je l'aidais à tout construire et je vis un flash apparaître. Ma mère était en train de nous prendre en photo.

Je lui jetais un petit regard et elle me répondit par un sourire malicieux.

**_ Maman faut mettre les meubles aussi**, me tira doucement Zachary de mes pensées.

Je choisissais un lit et installais une baignoire dans la maison qu'avait fabriquée Zac.

Finalement le métier de mère ce n'était pas de tout repos…

**Point de vue Charlie**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

**_ Chef Swan j'écoute.**

**_ Charlie, c'est Cameron. **

**_ Tu as des nouvelles ?**

**_ Ouai. Et pas que des petites. Peux-tu venir sur Seattle ?**

**_ Je me dépêche, je serais là dans trois heures.**

**_ Je t'attends.**

Je m'empressais d'attraper la voiture de service et partais. Je devais découvrir ce que Cameron avait trouvé.

J'arrivais à la tombée de la nuit sur Seattle. Je rejoignais bien vite le poste où travaillait mon ami. Il m'accueillit à bras ouverts.

**_ Dis donc t'as un peu forcé sur les Donuts ces derniers temps, non ?** Le taquinais-je pour alléger la situation.

**_ Juste un peu**, me dit-il en riant.

Il me tira par le bras vers une salle. Il portait tout un tas de dossier sous le bras.

**_ Je vais te montrer tout ce qu'on a trouvé. **

Il alluma la petite lampe et étala les divers procès verbaux, et autres papiers administratifs.

**_ On a remonté la piste de Tanya. Lorsque ta fille a disparu, elle se trouvait à Phoenix à l'hôtel ****Americas Best Inn****. On a vérifié auprès du registre de l'hôtel tout correspond. Le père, Aro volturi était sur Seattle à ce moment-là. **

**_ D'accord. Quoi d'autre ?**

**_ On a épluché et regarder son dossier. C'est un homme très influent. Une simple caution et il est dehors. Il a les meilleurs avocats de la ville. On a trouvé qu'il avait été impliqué dans plusieurs histoires de drogues, de trafic d'armes. Mais il a été blanchit à chaque fois.**

Je me frottais le menton.

**_ On a épluché les appels téléphoniques des deux. Tanya appelle souvent un certain numéro qui se trouve à Phoenix. **

Je me mis à réfléchir. Comment pouvions-nous les coincer ?

**_ Il faut qu'on exhume le corps qui se trouve dans la tombe. Avec ça on pourra peut-être les coincer.**

Je hochais la tête.

**_ D'accord. Bon boulot Cameron. Merci en tout cas pour tout ce que tu fais. **

**_ C'est rien Charlie. Je suis heureux que finalement ta fille soit vivante. **

Je sortais de ma poche, la copie du test ADN d'Isa.

**_ Tiens c'est une copie du test ADN. **

**_ Merci. Il sera très utile pour le dossier. Je m'occupe du reste ne t'inquiète pas.**

**_ Merci encore Cameron !**

Je lui serais la main et repartais. Je trouvais un petit hôtel et prenait une chambre pour la nuit.

Je regardais mon téléphone et vis que j'avais un message sur le répondeur. C'était Jacob.

« - Salut Charlie c'est Jacob. Nous sommes bien arrivés chez Renée. On a trouvé une sacrée surprise. Isa t'en parlera d'elle-même. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tout ce passe à merveille. A plus Charlie. »

J'étais soulagé. Je ne voulais pas perdre une nouvelle fois ma petite fille chérie.

Je me couchais la tête emplit de toutes ces révélations…

**Point de vue Alice **

Edward ne réagissait plus du tout aux différents stimuli. Il se battait presque inutilement. Ma mère et mon père était effondrés. Nous l'étions tous.

Je marchais pour la énième fois dans ce couloir. J'observais les visages heureux des gens qui trainaient des ces couloirs.

Je m'étais installée au niveau de la maternité, histoire d'éviter les têtes d'enterrement que les gens avaient à notre niveau. Jasper m'avait rejoins.

**_ Il faut qu'on appelle Bella. Il faut qu'elle vienne lui dire au revoir.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et je pleurais silencieusement. Je refusais de lui dire au revoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Je voulais qu'il reste mon frère. Je voulais qu'il reste en vie.

Jasper me serra un peu plus contre lui. Embrassant et caressant mon cuir chevelu.

Je sortais mon téléphone portable et appuyais sur le numéro de Bella.

Après plusieurs sonneries une petite voix se fit entendre.

**_ Allô ?**

**_ Bella ?**

**_ Alice ?**

Je pleurais une nouvelle fois.

**_ Alice qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**_ Je…Edward… **

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ?! **

Elle se mit à hurler dans le combiné et je passais mon portable à Jasper, incapable d'aligner un mot de plus.

**_ Bella ? C'est Jasper. Ecoute, on est à l'hôpital…. Non Edward ne va pas bien… Il est… Il est dans le coma, il ne répond plus aux traitements et aux différentes stimulations… **

Je sanglotais contre lui.

**_ Je t'en prie. Viens lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je sais Bella… S'il te plaît…**

J'espérais qu'elle viendrait malgré tout le mal que lui avait fait Edward.

**_ Merci Bella. Merci beaucoup !**

Jasper raccrocha et me tendit mon téléphone. Ma vision était plus que floue et il embrassa ma joue.

**_ Elle prend le prochain vol et elle arrive.**

**_ Merci Jasper.**

Je me blottissais encore un peu plus contre lui, et silencieusement nous regardions les nouveau-nés qui sortaient et entraient de la pouponnière.

La vie était tellement injuste…

**Point de vue Carlisle**

**_ Esmée, c'est de ma faute tout ça.**

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux embués de larmes.

**_ Arrête de culpabiliser Carlisle. Ce n'est la faute de personne.**

_ C'est à cause de moi qu'Edward est avec Tanya. C'est ma faute. S'il n'avait pas été malheureux avec elle, il serait toujours là, en ce moment.

Elle me regarda, ne comprenant rien à ce que je baragouinais.

**_ J'ai tué un patient. Aro était l'actionnaire principal de l'hôpital. Je me suis trompé de diagnostique, parce que j'avais autre chose en tête. Il n'a pas voulu me dénoncer. Mais en contrepartie, je devais donner Edward à Tanya. **

Elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

**_ Tu as vendu notre fils au diable ?**

Je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir sa déception.

**_ Aro a protégé ma carrière. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai assez. Si ça se trouve il s'en est prit à Isa. Et Edward… Mon fils est en train de mourir par ma faute.**

**_ Demain à la première heure tu pars pour le commissariat de Forks. Tu demandes à parler personnellement au Chef Swan. Et tu lui expliqueras toi-même la situation.**

Je rouvrais les yeux et tombais sur le dos d'Esmée. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas.

**_ Pardon Esmée. Pardon.**

**_ Si Edward ne s'en sort pas, je te tiendrais coupable de ça, me dit-elle tout en me fusillant du regard.**

En une seconde, je venais de tout perdre. Mon fils d'abord, puis ma femme.

Alice et Jasper revinrent près de nous. Ma fille avait le visage rougit par ses larmes et Jasper était blanc comme un linge.

_ On a prévenu Bella. Elle arrive par le premier avion.

_ Elle est où ? Demanda Esmée à notre gendre.

_ Je l'ignore. Mais elle a accepté de revenir.

Je hochais la tête. C'était important qu'elle soit là. Peut-être que cela referait venir Edward… Je croisais les doigts pour que cela fonctionne.

**Point de vue Bella **

Je raccrochais et soulevais Zachary de mes bras. Je le déposais sur mon lit. J'attrapais nos sacs de voyages et préparais les valises. Ma mère, surement alerté par le bruit que j'émettais arriva dans la chambre totalement paniquée. Elle retirait violemment de mes mains les affaires que je préparais et j'éclatais en sanglot. Je me sentais oppressée. Edward était dans le coma, à la limite de la mort. Il n'y avait qu'une frontière à passer et s'en était fini.

**- Isa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.****  
****- Edward... il est dans le coma... je dois y aller.****  
****- Oh ma puce. Ne bouge pas je t'accompagne.****  
****- Non ...c'est ...pas la peine. Je vais...y arriver...**

**- Tu ne discutes pas, prépares la valise de Zac, je prépare la mienne. Charlie trouvera bien une petite place chez lui. Sinon j'irais dans le vieil hôtel de Forks. Si il tient toujours debout.****  
****- Ne t'inquiètes pas il est toujours aussi solide. ****Je souriais alors au travers de mes larmes.**

Elle grimaça avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires. Nous chargions sa voiture avec nos sacs. J'avais presque emmené toutes les affaires de mon fils, puisque je resterais sur Forks. Cela m'éviterait des allez-retours trop fréquents. Jacob, apporta le dernier sac. Il avait trouvé un hôtel dans le coin. Il devait rendre la voiture et nous n'avions que très peu de temps devant nous. Il devait donc revenir sur Forks un peu plus tard que nous.

**- Maman on va où? **me demanda soudain Zac contre moi.  
**- On va voir ton papa mon ange.**Souris-je malgré moi.

J'attrapais mon portable et essayais d'appeler Charlie.

**_ Isa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?**

**_ Edward est dans le coma. Alice m'a appelé. Je rentre plus tôt que prévu.**

**_ Je suis sur Seattle pour la soirée. Je t'expliquerais. Tu as bien gardé les clefs que je t'avais données ?**

Je poussais un petit sourire d'exaspération.

**_ Evidemment. Par contre, maman est du voyage. Tu pourras lui faire de la place à la maison ?**

**_ Oui naturellement. Elle n'a qu'à prendre ma chambre pour la nuit. On s'arrangera demain, lorsque je reviendrais.**

**_ D'accord. Je dois te laisser nous allons rentrer dans l'aéroport. A demain papa.**

**_ A demain Isa. Prends soin de toi.**

Je souriais.

**_ Toi aussi papa. Au revoir.**

Je raccrochais et nous nous dépêchions de faire la queue pour passer les portiques de sécurité. Zachary était tout intimidé contre moi.

**_ J'ai peur maman.**

**_ Tu n'as rien à craindre mon cœur. On est ensemble pour toujours maintenant.**

Il m'attrapa la main et embrassa le dessus. Je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux.

Je priais pour arriver à temps au chevet d'Edward.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours,_**

**_Je vais sûrement me répéter mais je vais essayer de poster les chapitres tous les 15 jours  
_**

**_Je dis bien essayer car avec la rentrée qui approche, je ne connais pas encore mes disponibilités.  
_**

**_Trêve de bavardages...  
_**

**_Pensez-vous que Bella va arriver à temps pour voir Edward?  
_**

**_Que pensez-vous de Zachary?  
_**

**_Ps : J'ai choisi ce prénom en regardant le film : Ma Première Fois  
_**

**_Bon je vais arrêter de vous embêter avec mon blabla inutile._**

**_Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ;)  
_**

**_Bien à vous  
_**

**_SweetyMarie  
_**


	20. Le miracle

**Bleeding Love**

Chapitre 20 : Le miracle

**Point de vue Bella **

Nous arrivions à Forks, passé 19 heures. Maman avait payé le taxi, et j'avais agrippé la main de Zachary, mon fils. Je courrais à en perdre haleine. Je ne voulais pas arrivé trop tard. Je voulais qu'il se réveille. Je voulais qu'il me reconnaisse. Je voulais qu'il voie son fils. Je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant celle que j'avais au lycée, celle que Charlie m'avait conté, celle où j'étais encore heureuse, épanouie et avec Edward.

Edward…

Zachary avait du mal à courir alors je ralentissais mes pas. Il me souriait et serrait fortement ma main. Il m'aimait. Il m'avait attendu des années. Et aujourd'hui pour son plus grand bonheur j'étais là, tout près de lui, _avec lui…_

Je passais devant l'accueil et reconnue aisément la femme qui m'avait posée toutes ces questions embarrassantes sur Edward et moi. Je la fixais et essoufflée lui demandait la chambre de celui que je continuais toujours à aimer.

_ **Au deuxième étage madame.** Nous indiqua-t-elle.  
**_ Merci beaucoup,** répondit Renée en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Je n'avais pas vu ma mère avant. Elle semblait aussi essoufflée que moi. Zachary tira sur mon tee-shirt et me tendit ses bras. Je le prenais tout contre moi et le serrais avec amour. Bientôt nous serions réunis tous les trois. Bientôt… Mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais l'appelant. _Charlie._ Je n'avais pas le temps. Le temps était compté à partir de maintenant. Je tendais l'appareil à Renée et elle répondit.

J'empruntais l'ascenseur et appuyais sur l'étage numéro deux. Il décolla dans un bruit affreux, nous menant vers ce qui se rapporterait à l'enfer. Zachary, embrassa ma joue, et je continuais à le caresser. Il serait ma force. Il était tout maintenant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un petit « Ding » et les têtes au bout du couloir se tournèrent toutes vers moi. Esmée, la première, ouvrit la bouche en grand. Pleurant de toutes ses larmes. Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de son époux et couru vers nous. Zachary ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait, il était dos à la famille Cullen. _Sa famille à lui aussi…_

Elle arriva bien vite jusqu'à nous et nous emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle caressa mes cheveux puis ceux de Zac.

**_ Je savais bien… Je savais bien que tu étais Isa.**

Je lui fis un petit sourire alors que de ces mains elle effaçait mes pleurs.

**_ C'est…** me dit-elle tout en regardant avec attention Zachary.

**_ C'est Zachary. Mon fils. Notre fils à Edward et moi…** complétai-je.

Elle me regarda et me serra une nouvelle fois contre elle.

**_ Nous devrions aller voir les autres. **

Elle me disait ça tout en me tirant vers le couloir, où se trouvait l'attroupement Cullen.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient maintenant debout, Rosalie, pantelante, se retenait à son compagnon. Alice était sur les genoux de Jasper mais son visage braqué dans notre direction.

Carlisle m'accueillit avec un sourire.

**_ Finalement tu as eu le test ADN ?** me demanda-t-il taquin.

Je hochais la tête, me concentrant sur la sensation de poids qui se trouvait dans mes bras.

**_ Isabella Swan…** lâchai-je dans un soupir.

Esmée me frotta le dos en signe d'apaisement, et reprit place dans les bras de son époux.

Ils regardaient tous le petit garçon, qui avait terré sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il semblait apeuré.

Je le déposais sur le sol et il s'accrocha à mes jambes de toutes ses forces.

**_ Zac… Chéri… Regarde un peu qui sont ces gens. C'est la famille de ton papa.**

Il décala lentement son visage et analysa tous les visages. Esmée se pencha, vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

**_ Bonjour mon ange. Je suis ta grand-mère. **

Alice étouffa un sanglot contre l'épaule de Jasper. Esmée se releva et m'adressa un petit regard.

**_ Va le voir Bella. Il n'attend plus que toi. Je le sais. Je le sens. Prend Zachary avec toi.**

Elle m'ouvrit la porte qui était plongée dans le soir. Seule la machine, faite pour analyser ses battements du cœur, émettait de la lumière. J'attrapais la petite main de mon fils et je nous dirigeais vers le lit où se trouvait Edward.

J'appréhendais de le voir ainsi, faible et presque sans vie.

Je m'approchais timidement, trop lentement du lit où il reposait. Son teint, blafarde, me faisait peur. Sa barbe de quelques jours était toujours là, mais elle manquait d'éclat. Je délaissais la main de mon fils pour toucher mon ancien amant. Mon ancien amour. Je frôlais ses paupières du bout de mes doigts.

Il ne cillait pas…

Une larme coula, et tomba sur sa main qui reposait sereine au dessus du drap. Il avait un tube qui l'aidait à respirer. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Comment était-ce possible ?

**_ C'est mon papa ?** demanda timidement la petite voix de Zachary.

Je me tournais vers lui et essayais de ne pas paraître triste. Je hochais la tête.

**_ On peut essayer de lui parler si tu veux,** lui dis-je.

Je l'attrapais et le déposais sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur le côté le long du corps de son père. Je faisais bien attention à ce qu'il ne vienne pas toucher les différentes perfusions.

Zac, dessinait des arabesques contre le ventre de son père.

**_ Tu vois Edward ? Je suis là maintenant. Zachary est avec moi. Notre avec fils est ici, tout près de toi. Il faut que tu te réveilles Edward. Il le faut. Réveille-toi et regarde-le. Voit comme il est beau. Voit comme il te ressemble. Je t'en prie Edward. Fais-le pour moi…**

Il ne cillait pas. Je serrais sa main, froide, et molle. Mes espoirs étaient anéantis.

Zachary se mit à chanter, une petite berceuse toute douce, et tout bas. Comme s'il voulait partager le secret de ce chant avec son père. Je me tournais légèrement et cherchai du regard un fauteuil. J'étais tellement fatiguée. Le trajet m'avait plus stressé qu'autre chose.

Je décidais d'aller demander une chaise à Carlisle. Il y en avait dans le couloir et si je devais passer la nuit là, avec Zac et Edward, je préférais ne pas avoir à dormir debout.

**_ Tu restes là Zac ? Tu es gentil d'accord ? Ne bouge pas. Je reviens.**

Je sortais de la chambre, et retrouvais ma mère qui était en pleine discussion avec Esmée. Elles me sourirent.

**_ Alors ?** Me demanda Carlisle.

**_ Rien. Il ne bouge pas. Je lui parle, il ne cille pas. Zac lui chante une berceuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée qu'il soit là,** dis-je en me tournant vers ma mère.

Elle haussa les épaules et vint me serrer la main.

**_ Je sais que c'est dur Isa. Mais… Mais il doit connaître son père. **

Je me mis à pleurer. La fatigue accumulée à toutes ces révélations ne faisait qu'accentuer mon état de mal être.

Rosalie lâcha Emmett et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**_ Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu sois forte. Pour Edward mais pour ton fils aussi.**

Je hochais la tête contre elle et me laissait aller. _Ils ne me tournaient pas le dos. _J'avais eu si peur qu'ils me disent au revoir, qu'ils m'oublient, qu'ils me détestent. Mais non. Ils étaient toujours là pour moi. Même si ma relation avec Edward n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Je m'assis deux minutes, avec un café, que Jasper avait été me cherché. Il s'était accroupi face à moi et me faisait parler.

Alors que j'allais une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche on entendit le cœur d'Edward s'accélérer. Carlisle, paniqué entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il retira Zac du lit et le cœur se calma, reprenant un battement trop lent au goût de Carlisle. Il remit le petit à sa place initiale et quelques secondes plus tard, le cœur battait à un rythme quasi normal.

**_ C'est incroyable !** S'exclama Carlisle les larmes aux yeux. **Bella… ****Ou**** Isa… ****Enfin****peu**** importe. ****Viens****… ****Viens****lui****parler****…**

Timidement, je m'approchais du lit.

**_ Edward ? Edward ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je vais faire comme si. Il faut que tu reviennes. Il faut que tu sois là avec nous. Tu dois voir Zachary. Tu verrais à quel point il est beau. A quel point il te ressemble.**

Je continuais mon monologue, reprenant presque tous les arguments que je lui avais donné lorsque je lui avais parlé quelques minutes auparavant.

**_ Essaye Zachary. Dis quelque chose à ton papa**, me coupa Carlisle.

Il regarda son grand-père, puis me regarda de nouveau.

**_ Papa. Ouhouh ! Papa. Faut se réveiller. Maman elle a dit que tu dormais trop et puis elle a pleuré aussi. Moi, je veux pas qu'elle pleure ma maman. Alors faut que tu te réveilles. **

Sa main bougea. Carlisle se figea la bouche ouverte.

**_ Carlisle qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**_ Il semblerait qu'il revienne à lui. Continue Zachary.**

**_ Bah euh je sais pu trop quoi dire moi. Papa c'est un peu un fenian comme dirait Mamie. Parce qu'il veut pas se lever. Il est un peu comme Papy Phil, quand le dimansse il veut pas se lever. En plus Mamie elle se fâche tout rouge des fois. Alors si tu veux pas que Mamie elle se fâche papa faut se réveiller.**

Sa paupière trembla. Et se souleva un petit peu.

**_ Oh mon dieu,** m'écriais-je en voyant Edward revenir parmi nous.

Carlisle incita Zachary à continuer et il n'avait plus rien à lui dire alors il se mit à lui chanter toutes les comptines qu'il avait apprise grâce à sa grand-mère. Et ça marchait. Les paupières d'Edward tremblaient de plus en plus vite. Comme s'il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre.

**_ C'est incroyable**, murmura Carlisle tout en observant Edward qui semblait revenir à lui.

Nous restions là, tous les trois, entourant Edward. Attendant qu'il se réveille. Carlisle avait le regard troublé par les larmes.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre…

**Point de vue Edward**

Tout est noir autour de moi. Je ne me rends pas compte si je suis éveillé ou endormis. Je ne distingue rien. Aucune forme. Rien du tout. Le néant total, s'ouvre sous mes pieds. A tout moment je peux chuter. A tout moment je peux m'écrouler.

Je distingue la voix de Bella. Isa… Ai-je bien entendu ? Ai-je bien compris ? Isa et Bella ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir. Trop aveuglé par la mort d'Isa j'avais refusé de croire que Bella, pouvait être elle. En même, temps qui aurait pu croire qu'une morte revienne à la vie ?

Je tourne ma tête. Mais vers quoi ? Je ne vois que du noir. Partout. Je me sens oppressé. J'entends une petite berceuse. Au départ, la voix d'un ange me parvient_. Qui est-ce ?_ Je ne sais pas. J'écoute. Machinalement je ferme les yeux. Rien ne change. Je passe du noir au noir.

Je me concentre sur le bruit de la berceuse. Une petite mélodie, fine et délicate. Délicieuse à mes oreilles.

J'ouvre les yeux et soudain je distingue les bords d'une porte ou d'une fenêtre. J'aperçois de la lumière qui s'échappe des côtés de l'objet. Je m'approche et cherche à tâtons une poignée. Rien. Suis-je condamné à rester ici ?

**_ Papa…**

J'entends seulement ce mot. Qui peut bien parler ? Je ne connais pas la voix.

De mon épaule je pousse la porte. Je tombe sur un paradis blanc. Je quitte l'obscurité pour entrer dans la lumière.

Une femme se trouve en face de moi, habillée de blanc, elle me tend la main.

**_ Où suis-je ?** Lui demandai-je. **Qui êtes-vous ?**

Elle me sourit et ses cheveux caramel encadrent son visage.

**_ Je m'appelle Elisabeth. Tu es entre les deux mondes**. Me dit-elle toujours souriante.

Je la regarde comme si elle venait d'un autre monde.

**_ Entre les deux mondes ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia.**

Elle dépose sa paume contre la mienne et ferme les yeux.

**_ Tu es en train de mourir Edward. Ils sont tous venu te dire au revoir.**

Quoi ? Je ne peux pas mourir. Je ne dois pas mourir. Je dois retrouver Isa. Il le faut !

**_ Non ! Comment je fais pour quitter cet endroit ?**

**_ C'est impossible Edward. Tu ne seras pas assez fort !**

**_ J'y arriverai !** Hurlai-je hors de moi. **Dites-moi comment faire.**

Elle me regarda étrangement. Puis secoua la tête avant de sourire de nouveau.

**_ Ferme les yeux.** Me dit-elle de sa douce voix.

J'exécute son ordre.

**_ Imagine toi dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une femme te regarde. Un homme également. Il a les cheveux blonds. Il semble assez âgé. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage.**

Isa et Carlisle….

**_ Un petit garçon est en train de chanter des comptines, blotti tout contre toi, sur le lit. L'entends-tu ? **

Mes oreilles essayent de distinguer un son. Mais rien ne vient.

**_ Ecoute bien Edward. C'est important. **

Je détends mes épaules et me concentre. J'entends un fin filet de voix. La même qu'il y a quelques minutes. J'entends.

**_ Imagine toi, relié à une machine. Des perfusions dans la chambre. Toi, inerte, dans ton lit d'hôpital.**

Je me vois. Je distingue les murs grisâtres de la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre.

**_ Tu pars Edward. Je dois te dire adieux. Ne reviens pas me voir avant longtemps…**

Je n'entends déjà plus sa voix. Par contre celle du garçonnet devient de plus en plus proche. Je me sens papillonner des yeux. Carlisle se penche au-dessus de moi et je distingue une forme un peu plus au loin qui doit être Isa. Mon Isa…

**_ Oh mon dieu,** s'écria la voix de mon amour de toujours.

Je sentis la main d'Isa, glisser dans la mienne. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Carlisle était en train de taper du pied, et le petit garçon, que je ne voyais toujours pas, continuer sans interruption à mes chanter des comptines pour enfants.

J'essayais de serrer la main d'Isa. Il fallait que je me réveille. Je ne voulais pas revenir dans ce monde fait de noir.

**_ Il bouge Carlisle.**

J'entendis quelqu'un se déplacer.

**_ Je vais prévenir le médecin. Surtout, dis à Zachary de continuer, d'accord ?**

Pas de réponse. Elle devait avoir hoché la tête comme à son habitude.

_Zachary… _Ainsi le petit bonhomme s'appelait comme ça. Je me mis à sourire et j'entendis un sanglot venant de mon Isa.

**_ Edward, réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie.**

Je forçais sur mes yeux pour qu'ils s'ouvrent mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir assez de force. Je sentis le lit bouger, sans que la chanson ne cesse. Il avait repris la berceuse qu'il m'avait chantée alors que j'étais toujours dans l'obscurité. Je sentis une douce caresse sur mes yeux.

**_ Edward, je t'en prie…**

Je ne voulais pas qu'Isa souffre une nouvelle fois à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas.

Je rassemblais toutes mes dernières forces afin de me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. La caresse reprit, et je ne sentais plus la douleur. C'est comme si j'allais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sans mal.

Et je parvins enfin à remonter à la surface. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je tombais dans des prunelles vertes, à l'instar des miennes. Qui était ce petit garçon qui m'avait sauvé la vie ?

Ma main, serra d'elle-même celle d'Isa.

Je vis sa tête se relever et elle fondit en larme en me voyant revenir à moi.

**_ Tu es là Edward. Tu es là,** hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Un tube à oxygène obstruait mes voies.

La porte s'ouvrit et je tombais sur le visage grave de mon père et du médecin qui l'accompagnait.

**_ Ed…Edward ? **demanda mon père, en me voyant éveillé sur le lit d'hôpital.

J'essayais de parler mais le tube m'en empêchait une fois de plus.

**_ Attendez, nous allons vous enlever ceci,** me dit le médecin.

Isa avait récupéré l'enfant et le consolais, assise sur une chaise.

Je continuais de regarder mon père, qui ne contenait plus ses larmes. Je ne sentis même pas le médecin me retirer le tube.

**_ Voilà. Maintenant vous pouvez envisager de parler,** me dit-il avec un sourire. **Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**_ Mi…Mieux…** dis-je dans un chuchotis.

**_ C'est normal que votre voix ne revienne pas aussi vite. Vous êtes resté de nombreux jours dans le coma. Vous avez failli y rester.**

Je hochais la tête. Je savais tout ça. L'ange blanc m'avait aidé à revenir parmi eux. _Elisabeth…_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma droite et tombais sur Isa qui tenait dans ses bras le garçonnet.

Je tendais la main et caressais doucement ses cheveux. Il se retourna en pleurant et planta ses yeux verts dans les miens.

**_ Isa…** ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et fondit en larme.

**_ Je suis désolée Edward. Il y a tellement…de chose que je dois te…dire**, sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

**_ Nous allons vous laisser discuter. En attendant, promettez-moi de vous reposer après. D'accord ?** me dit le médecin d'un air grave.

**_ Oui… Ne vous en faite pas. **

Carlisle et le médecin quittèrent la chambre. Nous n'étions plus que tout les trois.

**_ Je…Je n'arrive pas à y croire Isa.**

**_ Edward je… Je ne veux pas que les choses changent. Continue de m'appeler Bella. Je… Isa est trop pour moi… J'ai du mal à m'y habituer. Je ne dis rien… J'encaisse en silence… Mais les souvenirs m'arrivent à peine… J'ai fait le test ADN… Il est certain à 100% que je suis Isabella Swan…Je…**

Je me raclais la gorge.

**_ Je comprends Bella… Tout ça te semble… Tellement bizarre… Je comprends…**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Zachary. Ce prénom qu'avait donné Carlisle quelques minutes auparavant.

**_ Je… Si je t'ai quitté c'est parce que j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte… Je suis partie chez Renée en Floride dans l'espoir d'avorter dans le dos de Charlie… Et dans le tien,** me dit-elle tout en prenant sa respiration. **J'ai fait un déni de grossesse. Et j'ai accouché un mois plus tard. J'ai confié Zac à ma mère dans l'espoir d'aller gagner un peu d'argent pour l'élever. Mais je suis tombée sur James à Phoenix. Et la suite tu l'as connais. Renée m'a cru morte, elle n'a rien dit. Gardant avec elle mon lourd secret comme je le lui avais demandé.**

J'étais sous le choc. Je retrouvais mon ancienne petite-amie que je croyais morte, mais en plus j'avais un enfant avec elle.

**_ C'est… **

**_ Incroyable ? Impossible ? C'est pourtant la vérité Edward…** lâcha-t-elle.

Je regardais Zachary. Il était tellement beau. Le parfait mélange entre Bella et moi.

**_ Alors, je suis ton papa ?** Dis-je à Zachary tout en me tournant vers lui.

Il hocha simplement la tête et je fis signe à Bella de le mettre sur le lit. Elle se releva et le plaça à mes côtés. Il se blottit directement contre mes jambes.

**_ Maman, elle a cru que tu te réveilleras pas Papa.**

Je sentis mes larmes affluer. Je glissais me doigts dans ses cheveux et laissais mes larmes coulées.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis la tête de ma mère apparaître. Bella lui fit un petit signe et bientôt ma chambre fut remplie de tous les membres de ma famille. Ma sœur pleurait dans les bras de Jasper, qui avait les yeux rougies, mon frère consolait comme il le pouvait ma belle-sœur, et ma mère, ma mère pleurait plus que n'importe qui. Une autre femme arriva, et je reconnaissais Renée. Elle se plaça derrière Bella et vint lui plaquer un petit baiser sur la joue, tout en l'entourant de ses bras.

**_ Tu es vivant !** Cria Esmée en m'enlaçant fermement contre elle. **Mon bébé…** lâcha-t-elle dans un pleur.

J'étais heureux d'être de retour parmi les vivants, d'être entouré des gens que j'aimais, et surtout d'avoir retrouvé la femme que j'aimais. La femme, qui m'avait donné un enfant.

Tout à coup je revis en mémoire le visage de Tanya et sa conversation me revint en tête. Je me tournais rapidement, peut-être trop même, vers Bella.

**_ Tu es en danger !** Lui dis-je.

**Point de vue Bella**

« Tu es en danger ! » m'avait-il dit.

Il s'était à peine réveillé qu'il me disait ça. Je le scrutais horrifiée.

**_ Il faut… Tu dois être protégée Bella.**

**_Pour…Quoi ?**

Il reprit sa respiration et me regarda.

**_ Tanya. Elle a appelé un certain James de Phoenix l'autre jour. Il faut… Il faut que tu te protèges Bella. Elle te connait. Elle va vouloir se venger ! **

Je retenais un hoquet de stupeur. Je me tournais vers ma mère.

**_ Je vais prévenir Charlie de suite.**

J'étais comme hors de mon corps. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'on essayait de me dire. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Tout était lié. Oh mon dieu. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à Zachary. Je ne voulais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

**_ Je suis désolée Edward…**

Il capta mon regard et je le vis se refermer. Il stoppa sa caresse sur les cheveux de mon fils. _Notre fils…_

Renée déboula de nouveau dans la chambre, sous les yeux de tous les Cullen.

**_ Charlie arrive. Prends Zachary on y va.**

Zachary, se mit à genoux et embrassa longuement son père. Edward pleurait.

**_ Je te le ramènerais une fois le danger écartée,** lui murmurais-je.

Il attrapa ma main, alors que Zachary descendait pour rejoindre sa grand-mère.

**_ Promis ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**_ Promis.**

Il relâcha ma main et sans un dernier regard je partais. Je ne devais pas risquer la vie de mon fils et de ma mère.

Je les rejoignais sur le parking et montait dans la voiture de Charlie.

**_ Il va falloir vous cacher.** Nous dit-il. **Nous avons trouvé des pistes. Ils vont bientôt être arrêtés mais en attendant je ne veux prendre aucun risque.**

Je hochais la tête et appuyais ma tête contre la paroi vitrée.

_Pourquoi me voulaient-ils du mal à moi ? _

* * *

_**Bonjour à toutes ( et à tous ?)**  
_

_**Le chapitre arrive avec deux jours de retard. Désolée mon emploi du temps est vraiment merdique !  
**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite,  
**_

_**car je n'ai pas écris le prochain chapitre,  
**_

_**et que mon emploi du temps ainsi que tous les devoirs,  
**_

_**ne me donnent pas une minute à moi.  
**_

_**Je suis vraiment navrée mais je ne pourrais pas vous donner la suite avant longtemps, je pense.  
**_

_**Je souhaite tout de même vous remercier  
**_

_**pour votre fidélité et votre gentillesse dans vos reviews.  
**_

_**Merci encore de me suivre car sans vous cette aventure n'aurait pas lieu d'être.  
**_

_**Merci encore,  
**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.  
**_

_**Bisous  
**_

_**SweetyMarie  
**_


	21. La fin du cauchemar

**Bleeding Love**

Chapitre 21 : La fin du cauchemar

**Point de venue Edward**

Un bourdonnement terrible. Prisonnier de tous mes sens. J'ouvre les yeux. Les néons m'abrutissent. Mes paupières se rétractent aussitôt.

_ Monsieur Cullen ?

Je ne reconnais pas la vois. Elle est douce, fluette. J'essaye d'ouvrir péniblement un œil. La lumière quitte peu à peu mon champ de vision.

L'hôpital…

Tout me revient. Bella. Notre fils. J'avais l'impression de faire parti d'un songe. D'un seul coup, j'allais me réveiller.

L'infirmière devant moi, me sourit. Elle se penche et tâte ma perfusion. Elle me fait un petit sourire contrit puis recule de quelques pas.

_ Attendez !

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit de nouveau.

_ Oui ?

_ Pouvez-vous appeler mon père s'il vous plaît ?

Son visage devient blême et elle recule derechef.

_ Je… Je…

_ Attendez. Je ne mets pas en cause votre… travail. Je veux juste voir… mon père.

Elle hoche la tête puis sort presque au pas de course de ma chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle refranchit le seuil, accompagnée par mon père.

_ Vous pouvez nous laisser. Merci.

**Point de vue Bella**

Durant plusieurs jours, Renée, Zachary et moi nous étions cachés dans le vieux chalet des Cooper qui se trouvait au milieu de la forêt.

_ Personne ne viendra vous chercher ici, nous avais alors annoncé Charlie.

Ma mère s'était chargée de tout pendant notre séjour. De faire la cuisine, bien que cela se révélait être presque comme une catastrophe. Elle donnait quelques cours à Zachary. Bref elle me rendait vraiment service. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour supporter d'être enfermé si elle n'avait pas été là avec moi. Avec Zac.

Quant à moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer la situation à mon fils.

Zachary avait longuement pleuré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps avec son papa.

_ Tu sais parfois on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

_ Je voulais voir encore mon papa, me dit-il en serrant son doudou fort contre lui.

_ Je sais bien mon cœur. Mais on va le revoir dans quelques jours. D'accord ?

_ Tu promets maman ?

_ Bien sûr mon cœur !

Comment expliquer tout ça à mon fils ? J'espérais réellement que Charlie et ses collègues de Seattle réussissent à mettre sous les verrous Tanya et surtout Aro. Ils avaient beau être puissants, riches, j'espérais être tranquille.

Chaque jour, je pensais à Edward. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de son état de santé. Et c'était ce qui me chagrinait le plus. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si le père de mon fils, l'homme que j'aimais, allait toujours bien. J'avais peur qu'il ne retombe une novelle fois dans ce coma.

La vie au chalet était relativement routinière, et triste à en pleurer. Zachary passait son temps à jouer, à dessiner et à me poser des questions sur moi, sur ma vie. Parfois il demandait à sa grand-mère de lui raconter les anecdotes de mon enfance.

Charlie n'était pas revenu. Il était parti sur Seattle et j'espérais avoir des résultats positifs le plus tôt possible.

_ Isa, que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

Ma mère s'était assise à mes côtés sur la banquette. Zachary, sur le tapis, jouait avec des petites voitures.

_ J'en ai assez. J'étouffe ici. J'ai l'impression que la fin de ce cauchemar n'arrivera jamais. J'ai peur.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, sa tête contre la mienne. Je laissais même libre cours à mes larmes. Zac n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et heureusement pour lui.

_ Chut Isa… Tout va s'arranger. Tu dois avoir confiance en Charlie. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

_ Mais on ne peut être sûr de rien ! Le temps passe trop lentement. Ça fait des jours et des jours que nous sommes prisonnières de ce chalet. Je ne sais même pas comment va Edward, finis-je en larme.

_ Allez, Isa. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Bientôt tout sera terminé.

Agacée par ses mots, je m'écartais d'elle et partie m'enfermer dans une des chambres pour pleurer en paix. Personne ne voulait comprendre mon point de vue. J'étais celle qui était menacée. J'étais en danger. Moi. Personne d'autre. Juste moi. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

**Point de vue Charlie**

Huit jours que j'étais sur Seattle. L'enquête avançait bien. Aro et tous ses hommes de main étaient suivis de près. Sa fille aussi. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à un certain James, aujourd'hui à l'hôtel Plazza. Résultat nous étions stationnés dans une ruelle, cachés dans une camionnette blanche.

Cameron avait organisé cette surveillance, pour que nous puissions interpeler Tanya Dénali. Après tout nous avions suffisamment d'éléments à charge contre elle. Il fallait aussi qu'on coince cette ordure de James.

Nous étions branchés sur les caméras de surveillance de l'hôtel et on aperçu Tanya.

_ Elle est pile dans le champ de vision, me dit Cameron.

A ses côtés je hochais la tête. Des gars de l'équipe de Cameron étaient rentrés dans l'hôtel, pour placer des micros, et ils restaient sur place au cas où nous aurions besoin d'eux.

_ Bonjour James, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à l'homme blond.

_ Bonjour ma beauté. Alors des nouvelles ?

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se pencher en avant.

_ Ton Isabella sera bientôt un lointain souvenir. D'après mes informateurs, elle se trouve en Floride, à Jacksonville, chez sa mère. Peut-être qu'une visite s'impose. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Tu es diabolique ma chère. Mais j'aime ça. Laurent m'a apporté l'enveloppe. Je te remercie. Et quand est-il pour cet idiot de Cullen ?

_ Aux dernières nouvelles il serait très mal en point. Je toucherais peut-être de l'argent avant qu'il ne meurt.

_ Veuve avant d'être mariée que c'est triste non ?! lui répondit l'homme avec un sourire ironique.

La blonde partie dans un fou rire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Un serveur les interrompit pour leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire. Ils commandèrent rapidement et l'homme les laissa de nouveau seul.

James se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Tanya.

_ Concernant les affaires de ton père, dit-il en veillant à ce que personne n'entende, tu pourras lui dire que tout est ok. Seattle est la ville parfaite pour écouler le stock d'amphétamines qu'il a créé.

Elle afficha un sourire ravie sur son visage de sorcière.

_ Il sera très content de le savoir.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs boissons et ils burent en silence. Je regardais Cameron. Comment pouvions-nous les interpeler ?

James dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Tanya, chose que le micro nous empêcha d'entendre. Ils se levèrent ensemble. James prit la main de sa « compagne ».

Cameron se munit de son talkie walkie.

_ Josh, Nate, vous les suiviez, je refuse qu'ils nous échappent. Vous me faite un topo après. Ok ?

_ Reçu cinq sur cinq patron.

De mon côté, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de scrutés les caméras qui montraient les couloirs.

Sur le troisième moniteur, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissa apparaître les deux criminels, occupés à s'embrasser.

_ Cameron !

Mon ami et collègue, s'approcha.

_ Nom de dieu !

Il rattrapa son talkie et indiqua leurs positions aux deux gars.

_ Interpelez-les. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'échappent. On arrive.

Je me levais et pris mon arme de service.

Rapidement nous arrivâmes dans l'hôtel et nous grimpâmes par l'escalier de service jusqu'au septième niveau, où les deux se trouvaient.

_ Espèce de salope ! Tu as voulu me piéger. Tu as prévenue les flics. Hurla le blond.

_ James chéri, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est sûrement une erreur. Mon père va se charger de ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Il y a intérêt pour ta petite gueule.

Cameron me jeta un coup d'œil avant d'intervenir.

_ Ca suffit. Emmenez-les au poste.

Les deux furent emmenés, sous les protestations de Tanya Dénali.

_ Maintenant on se charge du père. Mon indic m'a prévenu d'une grosse arrivée d'armes et de drogues. Ça te dit d'y aller faire un tour ?

_ Toujours partant surtout si on peut arrêter cette espèce d'ordure !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions en position prêts à intervenir. Les camions noirs s'enchainaient dans la ruelle. Un garage en tôle s'ouvrait à intervalle régulier.

_ Ok, ça doit être là. Il faut qu'on s'assure qu'Aro soit là. On ne peut pas tous les boucler. La priorité c'est ce Volturi.

_ Tu penses qu'il restera en prison cette fois-ci ?

_ Je pense qu'on va lui mettre tellement d'éléments à charges sur le dos qu'il va rester croupir en prison pour un long moment.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il dise vrai.

_ J'ai appelé des renforts. J'espère qu'ils seront là rapidement.

Le garage s'ouvrit de nouveau et Aro Volturi, sortit de ce dernier. Il portait un costume noir impeccable. Il jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, et sortit une grosse valise grise. Il l'ouvrit et hocha la tête. D'où nous étions nous ne pouvions pas voir ce qu'elle contenait.

_ On intervient.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pas le choix Charlie. Il faut le boucler maintenant. Les renforts nous rejoindrons dès que possible.

On s'avança et on franchit la porte, tous les dealers étaient occupés à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Nous nous installâmes derrière des caisses en bois.

La valise était ouverte et contenait des sachets de poudre blanche. _Cocaïne…_

Aro, en ouvrit un et goûta la drogue.

_ Excellente celle-ci ! dit-il avec un sourire faux et froid.

_ Tiens ce sont les infos que tu nous as demandé sur cette Bella.

_ Merci. Maintenant, je vais devoir la retrouver.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Osa demander un type de petite taille.

Il se mit à rire.

_ Il me demande ce que je vais lui faire. Je vais la retrouver. Et après je m'assurerais que cette fois, le boulot soit bel et bien fait. Isabella Swan n'existera plus. Et cette fois personne ne pourra douter de ça.

J'eus un frisson d'horreur. Cameron me fit signe d'intervenir.

_ POLICE ! hurla-t-il.

Les types cherchèrent à se disperser, mais furent vite interrompu par les renforts qui venaient d'arriver.

Aro venait de se munir d'un pistolet et il refusait de le lâcher.

_ Aro posez ça immédiatement.

_ Jamais vous m'entendez. Je suis si influent qu'il me faudra un coup de fil pour me sortir de prison. Que dites-vous de ça ? Ricana-t-il.

_ Pas cette fois Volturi.

_ Oh mais ne serait-ce pas le père de cette petite vermine d'Isabella Swan.

_ Espèce de …

_ Charlie !

Je tournais la tête brutalement vers Cameron, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'interrompait. Cependant cela donna de l'adrénaline à ce Volturi. J'entendis un coup de feu.

Trop tard hélas. Je m'écroulais à terre, sentant une immense douleur au niveau de mon épaule.

_ PUTAIN !

Aro essaya de s'enfuir mais Cameron tenta de le rattraper. D'où j'étais, et ce malgré la douleur, je pus le voir tomber à terre, braqué par deux policiers.

Cameron revint vers moi visiblement très inquiet.

_ J'appelle une ambulance. Tiens le coup Charlie !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de rester conscient. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je me retrouvais sur le brancard de l'ambulance.

Je glissais un papier dans la main de Cameron. C'était l'adresse du chalet. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Isabella, une fois que le dernier homme de main de James, Laurent, serait arrêté. J'espérais vraiment que je n'avais pas pris une balle pour rien. Aro, Tanya, James et Laurent devait croupirent en taule. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

**Point de vue Bella**

Un policier de Forks vint nous trouver pour nous annoncer les nouvelles. James, Aro et Tanya avaient été interpelés deux jours avant. Laurent quant à lui, n'avait été arrêté que le matin-même. Mais ce qui me tracassait le plus c'était l'état de mon père.

Charlie s'était pris une balle, pour me sauver. Il avait tout tenté pour arrêter ces criminels.

_ Ma chérie, on ferait mieux d'aller à Seattle, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ma mère avait raison. Je serais mieux à Seattle plutôt qu'à rester ici à ruminer. Je pris Zachary dans mes bras et lui expliquait rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

_ Alors ça veut dire qu'on va arrêter de vivre dans la maison de boucle d'or ?

Je ris en entendant ces petits mots.

_ Oui ça veut dire ça.

_ Super ! Je vais revoir papa alors ?

_ Bien sur mais pas tout de suite. Papy Charlie est lui aussi à l'hôpital et on doit aller voir si tout va bien pour lui avant de retourner voir ton papa. D'accord ?

_ D'accord maman ! me dit-il avant de me faire un câlin.

Mon fils était vraiment adorable. C'était le meilleur de tous. J'étais si heureuse de l'avoir avec moi à présent. Je pense que si j'avais avorté dans le passé, ma vie aurait connu continuellement un immense vide.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout de trois heures de voiture, nous étions arrivés à destination. Nous avions retrouvé Charlie alité à l'hôpital. Décidément les hôpitaux c'était quelque chose de récurent ces derniers temps pour nous.

C'est ma mère qui brisa la glace la première.

_ Alors Charlie, tu as voulu jouer au casse coup ?

Il eut un petit rire, qui se transforma en grimace.

_ Que veux-tu j'essaye de rester jeune ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se tourna vers moi. Et jeta un coup d'œil à mon fils. Il me tendit la main.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Tu as pris une balle et tu plaisantes avec ça en plus ? Dis-je plus qu'énervée. Sa main s'abaissa.

_ Isa ! Je préfère qu'il ait tiré sur moi, plutôt que sur toi. Si c'était à refaire, et bien je le referais avec plaisir.

Je ravalais ma fierté.

_ Où en sont-ils dans l'enquête ?

_ Et bien nous avons arrêté les coupables, dit une voix grave derrière nous.

Mon père se tourna légèrement et laissa s'afficher un petit sourire sur son visage.

_ Cameron ! Alors les nouvelles ?

_ Elles sont très bonnes Charlie. Laurent a été arrêté et il a tout avoué. De toute façon avec les différentes perquisitions que nous avons faites, il aurait été coincé. James et Aro sont à l'heure actuelle sous les barreaux. Et Mademoiselle Dénali, passe devant le juge à l'heure actuelle.

_ Aro Volturi en prison ? Vraiment ? demanda Charlie en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Oui. Ses comptes bancaires ont été gelés, résultat il ne peut pas payer les cautions. C'est pareil pour chaque membre de sa famille. Dont sa fille, fini-t-il énigmatique.

Je peinais à tout comprendre. Aro Volturi en prison, tout comme James mon bourreau. Laurent faisait également parti du passé. Quant à Tanya elle était à présent chez le juge. Cela voulait donc dire qu'Edward et moi étions enfin libérés de ces manipulateurs, de ces personnes malveillantes.

_ Tout est fini alors ? Je ne risque plus rien ?

_ Tout est bel et bien fini Isabella. Tu vas devoir faire une dernière déposition. Et tu pourras repartir pour Forks libre et l'esprit tranquille.

_ Oh merci mon dieu !

Renée rit, et Charlie bailla.

_ On va te laisser Papa. Tache de te reposer. Je te promets de revenir très vite.

_ Isa… Retourne à Forks, je me débrouillerais seul. Edward a besoin de toi, et Zachary a besoin de son père.

_ Mais je…

_ Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plaît. On me ramènera à Forks. D'accord ?

Je pesais le pour et le contre avant d'hocher la tête.

_ D'accord.

Je me tournais vers Zachary qui semblait épuisé d'avoir été trimballé d'une ville à l'autre.

_ Zac chéri, tu dis au revoir à papy ? On va aller retrouver papa. D'accord ?

_ Au revoir Papy. A bientôt. Tu viens maman on va voir papa ?

_ Il perd pas le nord ce p'tit, nous dit alors Cameron.

_ Oh non et c'est peu de le dire ! déclara Renée.

Après les embrassades et les au revoir, nous repartîmes direction Forks. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je devais me rendre au chevet d'Edward. Zachary c'était endormi pendant le voyage. Renée le regardait tendrement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, va rejoindre Edward, je m'occupe de lui. Je te l'amène dès la première heure demain matin. D'accord ?

_ Ok. Mais j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille.

_ Qui ? Zachary ?

_ Oui…

_ Mais non ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'occupe de lui. Va rejoindre ton Roméo.

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et entrais dans l'hôpital.

_ Je regrette mademoiselle mais les visites sont actuellement interdites.

_ Je sais, mais je suis la belle-fille de Carlisle Cullen. Je viens voir Edward.

_ Oh… Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller. Le docteur et sa femme sont déjà là-bas.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Je me rendis rapidement auprès d'eux. Carlisle était exténué. Il grimaçait en essayant de trouver une position « confortable » sur la chaise en plastique pour dormir.

_ Bonsoir… dis-je à voix basse.

Il se réveilla automatiquement et se releva pour m'accueillir.

_ Oh Isa… C'est toi ! Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue, mais je croyais que…

_ Non. Tout c'est arrangé. Je reviens de Seattle. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour rejoindre Edward.

_ Je comprends. Je devais aller faire une déposition.

_ Tanya et Aro sont derrière les barreaux. Pas besoin de faire plus.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je reportais mon regard vers la porte vitrée qui me séparait de l'homme de ma vie.

_ Je vais dire à Esmée que nous pouvons rentrer pour dormir. Tu veilleras sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il est tout pour moi Carlisle.

_ J'espérais que tu me dises ça. Allez viens, suis-moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et je tombais sur le visage fatigué d'Esmée. Elle tenait dans sa main celle d'Edward qui était perfusée. En regardant mon amour, je pus souffler de soulagement. Il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

_ Oh Isa… Je ne savais que tu serais là, me dit-elle en me souriant maternellement.

_ Chérie, on devrait y aller, Isa va veiller sur lui. Tu es fatiguée et je le suis tout autant. Viens rentrons.

_ D'accord. Si jamais…

_ Je vous appellerais directement. Je vous le promets.

_ Merci Isa… Merci d'être revenu pour lui.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, dis-je en me sentant bête. Zac a aussi besoin de connaître son père vous savez.

_ Je sais tout ça. Mais ça compte beaucoup à mes yeux que tu sois là malgré vos différents à propos de Tanya.

Je hochais la tête incapable de répondre quoique ce soit d'autre.

Esmée et Carlisle se penchèrent tour à tour sur Edward et déposèrent un baiser sur son front. Ils franchirent la porte et je me retrouvais seule avec Edward.

Je pris place sur le fauteuil où était installé Esmée quelques minutes auparavant. Je pris la main dans la mienne.

_ Bella… lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Je me mis à rougir et lâchais sa main. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. Tout doucement il rouvrit ses yeux. Et me fixa de ses yeux émeraude.

_ Bella…

_ Je suis là Edward.

_ Mais, tu…

_ Il n'y a plus de danger. Tanya et Aro sont en prison. James et Laurent aussi. On est enfin débarrassés d'eux.

_ Merci mon dieu.

Il passa sa main contre ma joue. Je n'avais pas sentie mes larmes couler.

_ Ne pleure pas mon ange. Au contraire. On doit se réjouir.

Il se décala sur son lit et tapota l'espace à ses côtés.

_ Viens…

_ Edward, non. Je vais te faire mal.

_ Bella, viens s'il te plaît.

Ne pouvant rien lui refuser, je me hissais à ses côtés, en faisant attention à ses perfusions.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis. Je ne le pensais pas, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Je le sais.

_ Je n'aime que toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

_ Je le sais aussi.

_ Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

_ Tu es déjà tout à fait pardonné. Je t'aime.

_ Ma Bella… Je t'aime aussi.

Il m'embrassa passionnément, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur sur la machine. Il rit avant de cacher son sourire dans mes cheveux en m'embrassant.

_ Reste près de moi cette nuit.

_ Et toutes les autres si tu le souhaites.

Il me regarda avec amour et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de refermer ses yeux, sûrement fatigué. Je fis de même et m'endormis rapidement à ses côtés.

Demain Zachary reviendrait auprès de nous et nous pourrons enfin être réunis tous les trois. J'avais hâte. J'espérais qu'Edward pourrait sortir rapidement et que nous pourrons reprendre notre vie ensemble.

* * *

**_Voilà ce chapitre qui a tardé à venir._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plu. _**

**_Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir._**

**_A bientôt _**

**_SweetyMarie_**


End file.
